Yusei's past
by yugioh5d
Summary: After Naruto is exiled from the Village after failing to bring back Sasuke. Kyuubi gives up her life to Send Naruto to New Domino City and becomes Yusei Fudo. Six years later Yusei meets someone from his past. Naruto/Yugioh5D's crossover Yusei/Sakura/Tsun
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishmoto and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

In a tunnel in the Satellite. A boyl was holding a stop watch waiting for something to come down the tunnel. All of a sudden their was a sound of a engine a red duel runner came blazing down the tunnel at 200 mph and stop in front of the boy . The rider wearing a black shirt with a pattern in red with a navy blue jacket with brown leather gloves on his hands with black jeans with matching brown boots on his feet took off his helmet and revealed a face of a 18 year old teenager with tan skin and spiky black hair with yellow streaks going along the sides. He then look up at the girl with a questing look on his face.

"So Rally how fast was I that time?" ask the teenager

"From the time Yusei. You totally max out your Duel runner." replied Rally with a smile

"That very good Rally. We should go tell the others." said Yusei

We that Yusei got off his Duel runner and he and Rally went over to a tent where the others were siting on a couch. When they got into the tent the three boys on the couch relaxing until they notice Yusei and Rally coming in.

"Yusei Rally what are you two doing in here?" ask a boy name Tank

"We came here to tell you three something important." replied Rally

"What is it?" ask another boy name Nervin

"Well Yusei just max out his duel runner." replied Rally with a smile

"That's great Yusei so does this mean you will be able to leave the Satellite?" ask the boy Blitz

"Yes Blitz and once I reach New Domino city. I am going after Jack and get back Stardust Dragon so we can all finally leave this place." replied Yusei

"But when and how are you going to leave the Satellite?" ask Nervin

"I am going to leave at midnight through the tunnel that connects the Satellite to New Domino City." replied Yusei

"But Yusei the Tunnel is always filled with trash coming from New Domino City 24 hours a day." said Tank

"Your right Tank but you see once a month at midnight they stop filling the tunnel with trash and do a check on the system a maintenance hatch opens for only three minutes and tonight happens to be the night it happens." replied Yusei

"Are you sure you be able to defeat Jack and get back Stardust dragon Yusei?" ask Blitz

"Oh course Yusei will be able to defeat Jack. So don't worry about." replied Rally

"Rally's right Blitz. I will defeat Jack and get Stardust dragon back if it is the last thing I do." said Yusei

"So what do we do until it is midnight Yusei?" ask Nervin

"We should all get some rest until it is time. If you need me I am going to be in my room until it is time going over my deck." replied Yusei

With that Yusei left them in the tent. Once Yusei got into his room and went inside he went under his bed and pulled out a metal box. He then sat on his bed and open the box up. Yusei pulled out a picture of him at his 13th birthday party with his adoptive parents Alexis and Yugi Mutou and there frineds. He then pulled out his first deck he built using cards given to him by his parents and their friends with some cards he added to make the most powerful deck ever built. As he went through his old deck he came across the three Egyptian god cards given to him by his father Yugi and the three Blue Eyes white dragons and their fusion monster Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon given to him by Seto Kabia along with his other powerful cards from his deck as well. Yusei remember when he was fourteen when his parents were killed in a car accident and he was force to live in the Satellite with his new friends even thought Seto Kabia tried to stop it from happening.

Yusei then pulled out a blue piece of cloth with a metal plate a leaf design on it and a picture of four people. In the picture was a man with silver hair wearing a mask covering the bottom of his face with the same piece of cloth with the metal plate wearing it like a headband covering his left eye. The three other people were three kids all wearing the same headband. One was boy wearing white shorts and a blue t shirt with black hair and eyes with a snide look on his face. The second was a beautiful girl with pink hair and green eyes wearing a red dress and black shorts. When Yusei saw the girl it made him blush a deep red. Yusei then got a sad look on his face when he look at the last kid who was a boy with spiky blond hair blue eyes with whisker marks on his face wearing a orange jumpsuit smiling with a thumbs up sign with a necklace around his neck.

"Hard to believe that was me back then with Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, and me the Village Hidden the Leafs number one Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja Naruto Uzumaki. Until that day Sasuke left to go to Orochimaru and the entire village betrayed me for failing to bring him back and exiled me and even betrayed by the people that I thought were my friends." thought Yusei angry taking out the same necklace that the blond hair boy was wearing in the picture from under his shirit and holding it in his fist as he remember that day.

Flash Back six years ago Outside the Village Hidden in the Leafs

Naruto had just failed to keep his promise to the girl he loved Sakura to bring back Sasuke no matter what and thinking how he was going to break it to her and tell Lady Tsunade the mission had failed. When he finally got to the gates of the village Naruto saw a crowed of people gathered with Tsunade and Sakura with them.

"Grandma Tsunade what is going on here?" ask Naruto confuse

"Were here Demon to kick you out of the village for failing to bring back the Uchiha kid to us." replied one of the villagers

"You can't do that." said Naruto

"But I can Naruto." said Tsunade speaking up

"What do you mean you can?" ask Naruto

"You failed to complete your mission and because of the council complying about the danger you pose as the host of the nine tailed fox. I have no choice but to exile you from the village and the Land of Fire and also strip you of your rank as a shinbo. I am very sorry Naruto." said Tsunade

"I tried my hardest to bring Sasuke back. Tell them Sakura." said Naruto looking straight at Sakura

"Why are you looking at me for Naruto. You failed to keep your promise to me. Now just leave me alone and never come back here again Demon." replied Sakura looking away

When Sakura said those words Naruto started to cry. He turn away from everyone and ran off as fast as he could away from the village hearing the villager calling him Demon in the distance. When Naruto got a few miles away he drop to the ground and cried wondering why everyone hated him for have the nine tailed fox sealed in him. All of a sudden he felt his mind started to drift and everything went black. When Naruto woke up he found himself in front of Kyuubi cage with her in her human form which was that of a young women with blood red hair and eyes with fox ears and nine fox tails looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Kyuubi what am I doing here?" ask Naruto looking at the demon who he thought as a mother

"While your here because I have decide to give you a chance to start a life somewhere else where you will be hated by people who see as a demon." replied Kyuubi

"What do you mean start a life somewhere else?" ask Naruto more confuse

"While since you can't be a ninja anymore and the fact the Akatsuki will be coming after you to get my powers. I am going to gave you a new body the same age as you are now and send you far away from the Elemental Countries to another place where you can start over with a new name and maybe with a family." replied Kyuubi

"That sounds like a plan. So when can you start?" ask Naruto

"I can start right now but using this process will come with a price." said Kyuubi

"What can of price?" ask Naruto scared

"Using this process will use up all my powers and it will cost me my life." replied Kyuubi sad

"But why do you have to die Kyuubi?You are like a mother to me and I can't lose you ." said Naruto

"I have to do this Naruto as I want to keep you safe and gave you a normal life and besides it will keep the Akatsuki from completeing their plans to use my powers. Do you understand?" replied Kyuubi

"I understand Kyuubi. I am ready to let you go and start a new life." said Naruto

"That's a good you understand. Now lets begin the process." said Kyuubi

With that Red Chakra started to come out of the cage and wrap around Naruto and change him. His hair change form slightly spike blond hair to very spiky black hair with yellow highlights. The whisker marks on his face disappeared and his face took on a mature look and finally his blue eyes turn from blue to a deep amethyst color. Naruto look at Kyuubi and saw she was fading away and was smiling at him. He then black out as his physical body was cover by gold light and disappeared from the forest floor.

Meanwhile in New Domino city The king of games Yugi Mutou was talking to his wife Alexis who he met a few years after she graduated from Duel academy and after dating for two years had gotten married. They were talking about adopting a kid since Alexis could not have any. As they were walking they saw a bright flash of gold light coming from a ally and decide to go check it out. When they got there they saw a 12 year old wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers on the ground out cold.

"Where this kid come from?" ask Alexis looking at her husband

"I don't know Alexis but we should ask his name when he wakes up." replied Yugi

At that moment Naruto started to come to. When he open his eyes he saw a women with blond hair and green eyes with a man with tri color hair up in spikes with amethyst eyes standing over him.

"Who are you two and where am I ?" ask Naruto looking at the man and women

"My name is Alexis Mutou and this is my Husband Yugi Mutou. Your in New Domino city." replied Alexis

"What is your name young man and where are your parents?" ask Yugi

"My name is Yusei Fudo and I don't have any parents." replied Naruto quickly coming up with a new name

"That very sad Yusei." said Yugi

"Yusei since you have no parents. How would you like for me and my husband to adopt you as our son." said Alexis

"Why would you two take me in since you just met me?" ask Naruto stun

"Because you are alone and me and Alexis have talk a while about adopting a child." replied Yugi

"So how would you like to be our son Yusei?" ask Alexis

" I think that would be nice." replied Naruto smiling

With that they took Naruto home with them. A few days later he was officially their son Yusei Fudo Mutou. Over the next few months Yugi and Alexis taught their son Yusei all Duel monsters and showed him how to play it. Yusei quickly learn the game and was pretty good at it and built a deck. By the time his 13th birthday came around. All of Yugi and Alexis friends had come to celebrate Yusei's birthday and each gave him all their best cards since they all were retired from Dueling. Yugi gave his son his deck as a gift saying he believed Yusei was going to be the next king of games. That night Yusei went to bed happy he had a family at last.

End of Flashback.

Yusei then pulled a card out of his old deck and it showed a picture of a women with blood red hair and eyes with fox ears and nine fox tails wearing a old japanese dress with a katana strap to her side. The card name was Kyuubi queen of the foxs Atk 3500 Def 2500 lev 7. Yusei remember when he ask Pegasus to make the card as a tribute to his friend Kyuubi. Yusei then put the picture and his headband back in the box as he had left his old life behind a long time ago. He then look at his old deck and took out his new deck he built. He quickly decide he need every powerful card he had in order to deafeat Jack and get Stardust dragon back. He took both of his decks and shuffle them together to make a bigger deck with he then put in the holder on his left arm. He then got up and look down at his deck.

"You better watch out Jack. Because soon I am going to come after you and got back my Stardust Dragon." thought Yusei with anger in his eyes

So what do you think of the first chapter. I did it as there a number of Naruto and Yugioh or Yugioh Gx crossovers but not one with Yugioh 5D'5. The reason Naruto is Yusei is I had the idea since I am a Naruto fan and I am hook on the Yugioh 5D's show since it appeared on T.V.. Please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thank you and stay tune for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's . Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

In New Domino City the time was 12:30 am and a 18 year old teenage girl was walking the streets looking like she was trying to find someone. She was wearing a pink t shirt with a red jacket with blue jeans and black sneakers. She had long pink hair that came down just past her knees with green eyes and was wearing a Hidden Leaf Village headband in her hair. The girl's name was Sakura Haruno and she was here in on a mission in New Domino City to find Naruto and bring him back to the village by the orders of the Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade so he could become Hokage since the village had realize they lost one of their best ninja. Over the six years he had being exiled from the village Sakura realize that she was in love with Naruto and not Sasuke since Naruto was always there for her and was the one who had saved her from the sand ninja Gaara and wanted to find Naruto and tell him how sorry she was for treating him like crap and that she was grateful for everything he did for her.

"I been in this city for six weeks now and there been no sign of Naruto or his chakra signal. So where he could be hiding since Lady Tsunade told me she felt like Naruto was around here somewhere in this city." thought Sakura

As Sakura continued walking she came out of the ally and came out near a bridge and saw a teenage boy on a red duel runner about the same age as her with black spiky hair with yellow highlights on the sides with amethyst eyes and tan skin wearing a black t shirt with a red pattern on it with a navy blue jacket black jeans and brown gloves and boots. Sakura then felt a chakra signal identical from Naruto's coming from the boy and then suddenly saw the necklace that Tsunade gave Naruto hanging around his neck. Sakura put this all together and realize she had found Naruto but somehow he had a new body as she could tell this wasn't a transformation jutsu.

"I finally found you Naruto." thought Sakura smiling and prepare to surprise him.

Meanwhile Yusei had stop to rest from his duel in the tunnel with officer Trudge and thinking about how he was going to pay back Jack for betraying him and their friends and finally got back Stardust dragon. All of a sudden Yusei felt a pair of arms wrap around him and heard a female voice say "I finally found you Naruto". When Yusei heard his old name said and the voice sounded familiar. It only took him a second to realize the voice belong to his old teammate Sakura Haruno. Yusei then had a look of anger in his eyes and decide to get Sakura off of him.

"Get the hell off of me." shouted Yusei and shove Sakura off his back and sent her to the ground on her butt hard.

"What the hell did you do that for Naruto?" ask Sakura getting off the ground rubbing her butt

"The names not Naruto its Yusei Fudo and who are you?" ask Yusei looking at Sakura lying

"It's me your old teammate Sakura Haruno Naruto. I know your lying about not knowing me because I can see it in your eyes that you are lying and you know me. Besides your still wearing the necklace Lady Tsunade gave you." replied Sakura

Yusei realize right there he had been caught lying and decide to ask Sakura a question.

"Your right Sakura it is me but I go by the name Yusei now . So what are you doing here in New Domino City anyways?" ask Yusei

"I came here to bring you back to the village by the orders of Lady Tsunade so you can become Hokage." replied Sakura

"Why should I go back to the same village that hated me for having a demon sealed in me?" ask Yusei

"Because everyone misses you and we were wrong to force you out of the village in the first place. Besides I came to tell you that I am sorry for treating you like crap all the time and also that I am in love with you." replied Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"Well you and everyone in the village can go to hell before I come back and become Hokage after what you and everyone did and I will never forgive you for what you did to me that day when you called me a demon. Besides I have to take care of some unfinished business with a old friend." replied Yusei with venom in his voice

"What can of unfinished business and with who?" ask Sakura trying not to cry

"If you must know his name is Jack Atlas and he stoled the first duel runner I built along with my Stardust dragon card and now I am going to make him pay for betraying me and my friends in a turbo duel and get my Stardust dragon back." replied Yusei

"Your going after someone to get back a stupid card." said Sakura angry

Sakura then threw a punch at Yusei trying to hit him in the head. Sakura look in surprise as Yusei caught her fist in his hand and he then kick both her legs from underneath her and sent her to the ground hard on her back. Sakura look up at Yusei and saw he had a look of anger that said she had just cross a line she shouldn't have cross.

"That stupid card means everything to me and my friends as it is what is going to get all of us out of the Satellite once and for all." replied Yusei in a hateful tone

"I am sorry Naruto. I didn't realize that card means that much to you." said Sakura getting up

"It does. Now leave the city Sakura and go back to the village and never return as I don't want to ever see you near me again." said Yusei looking at her with hate and anger

With that Yusei got on his duel runner and put on his helmet and rode away leaving Sakura alone. When he left Sakura started to break down in tears as she realize that she had lost the Naruto she remembered . After she stop crying she decide she would not give up on him until he realize how sorry she was for ruining his life six years ago. Sakura then ran off in the direction Yusei duel runner was heading. After running at full speed for ten minutes Sakura came to a clearing near a bridge and saw Yusei on his duel runner looking up at a teenager his age dress all in white with blond hair and deep blue eyes. They both appear to be talking and Sakura got closer and could hear their conversion.

"So Yusei you finally made it. I hope officer Trudge wasn't a problem. He was just doing what I pay him to do." said the Blond Hair teenager

"I didn't come here to talk Jack. Where is my Stardust dragon?" said Yusei

"So you came here to get your card back and I guess you want your duel runner back as well." replied Jack

"No I don't need it anymore Jack." said Yusei

"So it is just the card. So how is your new duel runner working? Since it seems you got over losing the other one." said Jack

"I got no complaints. So how is the one you stoled from me doing? Still running good I hope." replied Yusei

"Thats just like you Yusei. You could never let anything go could you?" said Jack

"I had enough Jack. Now where is my Stardust dragon?" demanded Yusei

"You mean this Stardust dragon." said Jack holding the card in his hand

"How could you take it Jack? You know that card meant everything to us and our friends. It was suppose to get all of us out of the Satellite." said Yusei

"Well it certainly help me when I got to New Domino City. So to show my appreciation you can have your precious card back. I certainly don't need anymore." said Jack throwing the Stardust dragon at Yusei who caught it in his hand.

Yusei look at the card for second and threw it back at Jack who caught it in his hand.

"I thought you wanted your card back Yusei?" ask Jack confuse

"Oh I want it back. But I want to make you pay for what you did even more. After I defeat you in a duel then I will take back my Stardust dragon." replied Yusei

Sakura had enough of listening to them talking and came out from her hiding place to confront Yusei.

"What are you doing here Sakura? I told you to go back to the village." ask Yusei looking at Sakura

"I came here to see what you were up to. I thought you came here to get back your card and didn't have to face this guy?" ask Sakura

"Well what I do is none of your business Sakura." replied Yusei

Meanwhile Jack was watching Yusei and Sakura talk and decide to speak up.

"Hey Yusei who is this girl you talking to?" ask Jack

"I happen to be a old friend of his. The names Sakura Haruno" replied Sakura

"So your a friend of Yusei?" ask Jack smiling

"She's no friend of mine and it time for her to leave." replied Yusei

"I am not leaving until you come back with me." said Sakura

"How about this you can come with Yusei as he duels me and if that doesn't happen then I will call Sector Security on the both of you and you can both be sent to the facility." said Jack

"You got a deal Jack." said Yusei

With that Jack got on his Duel runner and Sakura got on Yusei's duel runner with him and they headed towards the Kabia Dome. As they were heading there Yusei look at Sakura and decide to tell her something.

"Sakura after this duel is over. I want you leave the city and go back to the village like I told you before." said Yusei

"Yeah like I am going back to the village without you." replied Sakura

"That was not a request but a order." said Yusei

With that they rode in silence. After 20 minutes they reach the Kabia dome.

"Welcome to Kabia Dome Yusei. Pretty isn't?" said Jack

"This place is amazing." said Sakura looking around in Awe

"It is a nice place." replied Yusei

"Well now Yusei think for a minute about what it would be like to have this place filled with people chanting your name everynight dueling here. But that's not going to happen because once you lose I am to make sure you get sent back to the Satellite and you will have tell your friends you gave up Stardust dragon so you could duel me and lost because you got greedy with revenge." said Jack

"That not going to happen Jack because you are the one going to lose here." replied Yusei

"Like you could do that since you lost our last duel and you know what Yusei I going to beat you by using your own Stardust dragon against you." said Jack putting the card in his deck

"What are we waiting for Jack lets start this Duel already." said Yusei

With that they both got on their duel runners and prepare to Duel. Yusei then look over to Sakura.

"Sakura you better hop on my duel runner with me as it isn't very safe to be on the track during the duel." said Yusei

"So your worried about me now Naruto?" ask Sakura

"No I am not. It's just you will only get in the way and you better start calling me Yusei since that's my name now. So are you going to hop on or not?" said Yusei

"Of course I will hop on." replied Sakura hopping on Yusei's duel runner sitting behind him.

With that both Duel runners started up and the duel disk parts came on line and the screens displayed Yusei and Jack's lifepoints.

"Lets Duel." shouted Jack and Yusei at the same time and the duel runners took off around the track.

"Since I feel like being nice Yusei you can make the first move." said Jack

"Fine then I will Jack. I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode ." said Yusei put a card on his duel disk and a Hedgehog with bolts on it appeared in defense mode with 800 def points

"Your turn Jack." said Yusei

"Well then I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode." said Jack there was a flash of light and a skeleton figure with red hair with a mouth where the chest was appeared with a attack of 1800

"Now I attack your Quillbolt Hedgehog with my Mad Archfiend." said Jack

Mad Archfiend then attack Quillbolt Hedgehog and destroyed it and Yusei lose a 1000 lifepoints.

Jack 4000 lp Yusei 3000 lp

"This duel is starting off just like our last one Yusei with you losing precious lifepoints." said Jack smiling.

"I am far from finish Jack. Now I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode." said Yusei

there was a flash of light and a little man made of metal appeared and look like it had a engine built into it.

"Now I use Junk Synchron special effect to bring back Quillbolt Hedgehog." said Yusei and Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared next to Junk Synchron

"Now I tune my Junk Synchron to my Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to Synchro summon Junk warrior." said Yusei

There was a another flash of light and a purple metal warrior with wings appeared on the field with a attack of 2300.

"Now I attack Mad Archfiend with Junk warrior." said Yusei

Junk Warrior then destroyed Mad Archfiend with its attack.

Jack Lp 3500 Yusei 3000

"Not bad Yusei but now it's my turn and I summon Twin shield defender in defense mode." said Jack as a monster appeared and put its two arms together to form a shield and its def was 1600

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn." said Jack

"That's strange it's not like Jack to play defense. What could he be up to." thought Yusei

"Naruto what are you thinking about?" ask Sakura curious

"Nothing Sakura and don't call me Naruto its Yusei now. Besides I need to focus on this duel." replied Yusei

Sakura then close her mouth and kept on looking at Yusei.

"Man Naruto sure has change a lot in six years. He does not act like the goofy kid who pulled pranks on people. Now he acts more mature and seems to be smart like he is able to keep one step ahead of this guy Jack in this Duel." thought Sakura

"Now its my move Jack and I summon Speed Warrior in Attack mode." said Yusei

A man appear all dress in gray with his face covered in a goggles and a mask in attack mode and its attack was 900

"Now thanks to Junk Warrior's special effect. Speed's Warrior's attack points are added to his own. " said Yusei

Junk Warrior's attack points went from 2300 to 3200 .

"Now thanks to Speed Warrior's special effect his attack points are double. Now Speed Warrior attack his Twin Shield Defender." said Yusei

Speed Warrior's attack went up to 1800 and he destroyed Twin Shield Defender.

"Thanks to you attacking my Twin Shield Defender. His special effect activates which cut your Junk Warrior's attack points in half. So much for those attack points." said Jack as Junk Warrior's attack points went down to 1600.

"So what Jack you still left yourself open for a direct attack." said Yusei

"Just as long as that card stays face down." thought Yusei

With that Junk Warrior attack Jack directly and drop his lifepoints to 1900

Jack Lp 1900 Yusei Lp 3000

"Thanks a lot Yusei now I can activate my trap card Spacegate and add to gate counters to it since you attack me twice." said Jack activating his trap card

"Fine I set one card face down and end my turn." replied Yusei

"Now its my turn and I activate the spell card speed fusion and send Big piece Golem and Medium piece Golem to the graveyard in order to fusion summon Multiple piece Golem ." said Jack

A big figure that appeared to be made out of stone appeared and its attack was 2600.

"Now I attack your Sped Warrior with my Multiple Golem." said Jack

Multiple Golem then attack Speed Warrior and destroyed it.

"Since you destroyed me Speed Warrior Jack. I activate my trap card Defense Draw which makes the damage your Golem cook up 0 and I get to draw another card." said Yusei

" It seems you still have some fight left in you Yusei. To bad it will not be enough because I activate my Golem's special effect which I allows my to break him up and summon the fusion monster to my field. Think it like recyling. But you know all about right Yusei." said Jack as two stone figures one gray with a attack of 2100 and a brown one with 1600 appeared

"Now I activate Medium piece Golem's special effect which allows me to bring out Small piece Golem." said Jack as a little brown stone figure appeared with attack of 1100

"That some rock collection you have their Jack." said Yusei

"Well you know what they say Yusei the more the merrier. Now I summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator." said Jack

A monster dress in a clock and smiling appeared holding two gold objects in its hand and had a attack of 1300.

"Now I tune Dark Resonator with Big piece Golem to Synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend." said Jack

There was a flash of gold light and a red and black dragon with three horns growing out of its head appeared and its attack was 3000.

"That's your most precious monster." said Yusei surprise

"Right you are Yusei. I only bring it out for special occasions and this is as special as it's gets. I was thinking of using him to defeat you until I got a better idea. Now by sending my Spacegate trap guard to the graveyard I special summon the tuner monster Sinister Sprocket. He my be small but he has friends." said Jack as a black spiral monster with a chain around it appeared and had a attack of 900

"Now I tune Sinister Sprocket with Medium piece and Small piece Golem in order to Synchro summon your Destruction ." said Jack

There was another flash of gold light and a beautiful white dragon appeared with a attack of 2500.

"Recognize it Yusei. Because should its your Stardust dragon." said Jack smiling

"Naruto is that your card?" ask Sakura curious

"I am afraid it is Sakura." replied Yusei in angry tone

"No wonder you want it back its beautiful." said Sakura in awe at the sight of Stardust dragon.

Meanwhile in another part of New Domino City a man in a white suit with white hair and blue eyes was watching the duel between Jack and Yusei on a screen.

"Well it looks like that Satellite Yusei is going to lose this duel to Jack." said a short man name Lazar

"I would not count out this boy Yusei Lazar." said a women with short blue hair and green eyes name Mina

"Oh come on Ms Mina all this boy Yusei has done is what Jack has let him do. Mr. Godwin let me call Sector Security and let them arrest this Satellite and his little female friend and we can be down with this duel. All you need to do is give me the word." said Lazar

"That would not be necessary right now. Besides the duel is just getting interesting." said Rex Godwin

"Oh right Jack its my move. I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode and I switch Junk Warrior in defense mode as well. " said Yusei

A warrior with a spear and shield appeared on the field and its def was 1600 and Junk Warrior went into defense mode and its def was 1300

"So Yusei your planning on hiding behind your monsters while its not going to work. I attack your Shield Warrior with my Red Dragon Archfiend and thanks to its effect all your monsters in defense mode are all destroyed." said Jack

Red Dragon Archfiend then attack Shield Warrior and destroyed it and Junk Warrior at once.

"Now I attack you directly with Stardust dragon. I hope you don't feel to bad about your own monster attacking you Yusei." said Jack

Stardust Dragon then Attack Yusei and inflicted 2500 lifepoints of damage.

Jack 1900 Lp Yusei 500 Lp

"Now its my turn Jack. I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode and set 2 cards face down and end my turn." said Yusei as a pink bird with red shoes and a scarf appeared in defense mode with 300 defense points

"So your plan on hiding behind a chicken. To bad my Red Dragon Archfiend's effect will destroy it." said Jack smiling

"Don't count on it Jack. This chicken is in for the long haul." replied Yusei

"We will see about that Yusei. Now Red Dragon Archfiend attack his Sonic Chick." shouted Jack

Red Dragon Archfiend then attack Sonic Chick but after the attack it was still there.

"What's going on here? That Sonic Chick should be destroyed?" ask Jack confuse

"Maybe its because of my Remote Revenge trap card which deflects your attack and destroys all your monsters in attack mode. Since both your dragon's are both in attack mode they both get destoryed." replied Yusei

"I don't think so Yusei. Stardust Dragon is going to take one for the team. Because I activate it special effect which allows me to send it to the graveyard in order to keep my Red Dragon Archfiend on the field." said Jack

Stardust Dragon then disappeared in sparks of light.

"Don't worry Yusei I will now bring back Stardust dragon so you can see it one more time before you and your female friend are both sent to the Facility." said Jack

Stardust Dragon then reappeared on the field ready to do battle.

"I don't think so Jack because I activate my other trap card Harmonia Mirror. Since you summon Stardust Dragon with a other method other then Synchro summoning. Harmonia Mirror allows me to have Stardust Dragon fighting on my side." said Yusei

Stardust Dragon then reappeared on Yusei's side of the field.

"Well its like I said earlier. I don't need it to beat you. I only use it to make this Duel more interesting. Now I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." said Jack

"Now it's my turn and I activate the spell card Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards and next I activate the spell cards Silver Contrails which increases Stardust Dragon's attack by 1000 attack points. Now Stardust Dragon attack his Red Dragon Archfiend." shouted Yusei

As Stardust Dragon went on the attack Both Jack and Yusei felt a pain in their right arms. After Stardust Dragon's attack instead of Red Dragon Archfiend being destroyed Sonic Chick ended up destroyed.

"How come Sonic Chick got destroyed?" ask Yusei confuse

"Because I activated my Trap card Synchro Deflector which negated your Dragon's Attack and destroyed your monster with the lowest Attack points which happen to be your Sonic Chick." replied Jack

"Fine I set two cards face down and end my turn." said Yusei

"Since its no longer your turn. Your dragon loses it power bonus. Now I attack your Stardust Dragon with my Red Dragon Archfiend." said Jack when he suddenly felt the same burning pain in his right arm

"I don't think so Jack because I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends the battle phase." said Yusei

"Fine then I set one card face down and end my turn." said Jack

"My turn." said Yusei

As he draw Yusei felt the same burning pain in his arm now stronger.

"What going on? My arm feels like it's on fire." thought Yusei

"Are you alright Naruto?" ask Sakura noticing that Yusei right arm was in pain

"Yeah I am fine Sakura. And I told you to call me Yusei." replied Yusei

"Now I got the cards I need to win this duel." thought Yusei looking at his hand

"Hey Yusei ready to give up yet? Because you look like your going to lose." said Jack

"Never Jack. Now I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons from my hand to fusion summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." said Yusei

There was a bright flash of light and a three headed white dragon with blue eyes appeared on the field with 4500 attack points.

"Blues Ultimate Dragon. That's Seto Kabia's monster. How did you get your hands on his cards?" ask Jack surprise

"Because he gave them to me when I was younger. Now I activate the spell card defusion to break my dragon apart into the three Blue Eyes White Dragon's from my graveyard." said Yusei

There was a flash of light and now there was three Blue Eyes White Dragon's on the field.

"If you thought that was all you have not seen anything what Jack. Now I release my three dragons in order to summon my most powerful monster. Almighty protector of the sun and sky,I beg of thee ,please here my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech me , grace our humble game. But first I shall ... call out thy name , Winged Dragon of Ra ! " said Yusei finishing the ancient chant his father Yugi taught him

All of a sudden there was lighting and thunder from the sky and a flash of gold light. When it faded there now the Egyptian God Card The Winged Dragon of Ra with 9000 attack points

"That's the Egyptian God card The Winged Dragon of Ra. I thought it was gone when Yugi Mutou died in that Car accident 4 years ago. So how did you get your hands on his card?" ask Jack shock and Sacred

"Because he was my adoptive father and he gave me his deck when I was 13. As you know Jack Ra's attack points are equal to the combine attack of the monsters use to summon him. Now I attack your Red Dragon Archfiend with The Winged Dragon of Ra." shouted Yusei

All of a sudden the burning pain came back to both Yusei and Jack's arms

"What's burning on my arm." thought Jack

Yusei look down at his arm and saw a glowing red mark on it.

"Where did this mark on my arm come from?" thought Yusei

When they both look up they saw white light around them and there was a crimson red dragon between.

"Hey Yusei is this your doing?" ask Jack

"No it isn't Jack. We should stop this duel right now." said Yusei

"I don't think. Because I am going to win. I active my quick play spell card The End of Storm which destroys all monsters on the field and inflicts 300 points of damage to you." said Jack

"Fine have it you way. I activate my trap card." replied Yusei

All of a sudden the crimson dragon roared and sent out a wind that made both duel runners go offline and blew everyone away. The dragon then flew up to the sky where it roared one more time and disappeared in a flash of white light which knock out the power of New Domino City,

Meanwhile Rex Godwin had seen what had happen on the screen before the power went out. After 20 minutes the power came back on.

"Mr Lazar I want you to call Sector Security and have that Satellite Yusei and his female friend arrested. Do I make myself clear?" said Rex Godwin

"Yes Mr. Godwin. I will call Sector Security right away." replied Lazar quickly going to the phone to contact Sector Security.

"So it finally begins." thought Rex Godwin

Meanwhile back at the Kabia Dome Sakura mange to get to her feet and remember what happen with that strange dragon she saw. She then saw Yusei standing next to her and notice the strange red mark on his right arm.

"Naruto are you okay?" ask Sakura concern

"Yeah I am fine Sakura." replied Yusei

"Where did you get this red mark on your arm from?" ask Sakura

"I don't know Sakura. But I think Jack knows." replied Yusei

When they both look over at Jack they notice he had a similar mark on his right arm.

"Oh right Jack tell me where this mark came from? Because I know you know about this because the look on your face." said Yusei

"I don't know what you are talking about Yusei." replied Jack

"Stop lying Jack. Tell me where this mark came from right now." demanded Yusei

All of a sudden there was a bright light shine on Yusei and Sakura and the mark on his arm disappeared.

"Halt right there Yusei Fudo. This is Sector Security you and your female friend are under arrest for trespassing in New Domino City without a permit." said a officer

"Naruto who are these man?" ask Sakura

"Their Sector Security and bad news." replied Yusei

"So what do we do?" ask Sakura

"There's nothing we can do but go with them." replied Yusei

With that they both put their hands up and gave up.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think of Sakura meeting Yusei and the duel between Yusei and Jack. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options. Thank you and stay tune the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 The Facility

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5d's. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5d's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this Story. AN: This chapter is a retelling of The Facility Part one and Two

In a almost bare courtroom Yusei and Sakura were siting in metal chairs with a spotlight on them. A Judge was looking at them in the darkness.

"Well what do we have here Mr. Yusei Fudo and according to your female friends I.D. Ms. Sakura Haruno. There nothing but a bunch of kids. Well lets look at the charges shall we." said the Judge

With that the Judge went over the charges against Yusei and Sakura quickly dismissing them until he got to the most serious one.

"What do we have here illegally entering the limits of New Domino City without a permit. Well we can't have that now can we. I think we should put a Dye track marker on the both of you." said the judge

With that two things came down that look like lasers and put identical yellow markers on their left cheeks.

"What is this thing on my face for?" ask Sakura sacred

"It's tracker so we can keep a eye on the both of you." replied the Judge

"Is so it suppose to tickle?" ask Yusei mockingly

"Very funny Mr. Yusei Fudo. Now it time for the punishment for both of you. I think a few months in the Facility should straighten both of you out. Once both of your sentances are over you can both go back to The Satellite as long as both of you longer duel and step foot in New Domino City again." replied the Judge

With that two sector security officers came and took them away. The officers led them to a parking lot and made them get into a Wagon that led to the Facility. Once Yusei and Sakura sat down the doors close and the wagon started on its way.

"Naruto what is this Facility the Judge talk about?" ask Sakura confuse

"Its a prison where people from The Satellite go when they break the law." replied Yusei

"Then how come were going there since we didn't break no laws?" ask Sakura

"Because I got into New Domino City without a permit through the tunnel that connects The Satellite to New Domino City and since Sector Security saw you with me when we were caught they probably figured you came with me from the Satellite and that's way you got arrested with me. You should have went back to the village like I told you and you would not be here right now with me going to the Facility." replied Yusei

"Well like I told you before Naruto. I am not going back to the village with out you." said Sakura

"I keep on telling you Sakura to call me Yusei since that's my name now." replied Yusei

A old man sitting next to Yusei decide to speak up.

" Hey young man. Do I know you from somewhere? Because I never forget a face." said the old man

Yusei decide to ignore the old man and look out the window.

"Now I know where I saw you before. You were at the Kabia Dome last night when that Red Dragon appeared and knock the power out. I was in the neighborhood when that happen." said the old man

"You saw all that ?" ask Yusei surprise looking at the old man

" Yes and everyone else in the city saw it to. By the way my name is Yanagi explorer and adventurer. What's your name young man and the girl sitting next to you?" ask Yanagi

"The names Yusei Fudo ." replied Yusei

"My name is Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you Mr. Yanagi." replied Sakura

With that Yanagi ask Yusei where he got the dragon from and started to name a few places where Yusei could have gotten it from. Meanwhile in Jack's Apartment Jack was tossing and turning having a dream about the duel between him and Yusei last night. All of a sudden Jack woke up in a cold sweat and look at the mark on his arm.

"Why does my arm burn so much and why can I not remember what happen last night?" thought Jack

Jack decide to get out of bed and headed out of his room. Mina was busy trying to put flowers in a vase when she heard Jack come out of his room.

"Good morning Mr. Atlas." said Mina bowing

"Mina what happen to me last night?" ask Jack

"You don't remember Mr. Atlas you duel a Satellite name Yusei. It was amazing you attack him first and he countered it and you countered him until a power outage saved you from losing." replied Mina

"What do you mean losing? I had him on the ropes." said Jack surprise

"Sorry Mr. Atlas I didn't mean it like that." said Mina bowing

Jack decide to go see Rex Godwin and find out what happen last night. Jack then storm off not talking to Mina as she was asking him where he was going and telling him that Mr. Godwin told him he should rest.

Meanwhile Rex Godwin office he was watching Jack and Yusei's duel with Lazar and a man name Zigzix.

"So you see Mr. Godwin the raise in energy was cause when Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend did battle ." said Zigzix

"That's probably why The Crimson Dragon was able to be summon Mr. Godwin." added Lazar

"But we don't know what would happen if the Crimson Dragon powers were unleash at once." said Zigzix concern

"While what I want to know is how those two summon the Crimson Dragon in the first place." said Godwin

Meanwhile the wagon had finally reach the Facility and everyone was ordered to get out. When Yusei and Sakura got out a guard scan their markers with a device and a voice told the guard their I.D. Numbers and their charges.

"Looks like you two should have stayed in The Satellite." said the guard smiling

With that they were lead in a line through the Facility as the guard told them the rules and said if they followed them they would have no problems. After walking for 20 minutes they came to a stop in a hallway.

"Alright you all its time to head to your rooms. I hope you like the color pale prison gray." said the guard

With that the guard press a button on a device and the doors open. Yusei and Sakura went to a room with three beds and all of a sudden Yanagi run through the doorway and jump on a bed hugging the pillow.

"What's wrong with him?" ask Sakura

"Well you see Yanagi been here a few times and personally I think the food finally gotten to him." replied the guard

"Thanks for the information." said Yusei

With that the guard left them and went outside.

"Hey Guard over here." said a tall man with gray spike hair and eyes name Tanner

"Yeah what is it?" ask the guard

"I figure I should throw the newcomers a welcome party. You know teach them the ropes and keep them out of trouble." said Tanner

"Well good luck New Guy looks like trouble." said the guard unlocking Tanner's cell

Meanwhile in Yusei and Sakura's cell. Yanagi was looking at the window with a smile.

"You know you two are a lot nicer then my last roommate." said Yanagi

"So what are you doing in here anyways?" ask Sakura

"Well you see I collect rare cards." replied Yanagi

"So does everyone else ." said Yusei

"Well mine happen to be illegal magic relics." said Yanagi

"That sounds cool. I would like to see them." said Yusei

With that Yanagi took out cards from his cloths and showed them to Yusei and Sakura.

"So what do you think of my precious treasures?" ask Yanagi

"There very pretty." replied Sakura

"Yes they are. But how did you get them in here?" ask Yusei

"Well I been here so many times that I learn to sneak my deck pass the guards. So where are your cards?" ask Yanagi

" I don't have them. Sector Security confiscated my deck." replied Yusei sadly

"That's to bad. I would have love to have seen your cards." said Yanagi disappointed

"Oh I would not count on Sector Security having your deck anymore." said Sakura smiling

"What do you mean?" ask Yusei confuse

"Well I happen to have your deck right here." replied Sakura showing Yusei his deck and handing it to him

Yusei quickly look through his deck and saw that every card was accounted for.

"How did you get my deck back from Sector Security?" ask Yusei surprise

"Well I am a ninja after all. So I pickpocket your deck off the officer when his back was turn when they brought us to the wagon." replied Sakura smiling

"I guess I should thank you for getting my back for me Sakura." said Yusei

"Well you shouldn't thank me yet as I have another surprise for you." said Sakura

"What do you mean?" ask Yusei

"Well you remember when I grab hold of Jack before Sector Security took us away." said Sakura

"Yeah I remember that happening." replied Yusei

"Well I kind of pickpocket your Stardust Dragon card off of him when he didn't notice." replied Sakura handing Yusei his Stardust Dragon card along with another card

"Thanks Sakura. But why did you take his Red Dragon Archfiend card to?" ask Yusei looking at the other card

"I didn't. That one I found in a card store and brought it for good luck in trying to find you." replied Sakura

"But I thought there was only one copy of Red Dragon Archfiend in the world?" ask Yusei surprise

"You would be wrong young man. For you see Pegasus made two copies of it. One Jack Atlas has and the other one you now have which Pegasus gave to away as a prize in a tournament and somehow was put up for sale in a store where your friend Sakura got a hold of it." replied Yanagi

"Well Thanks again Sakura. But this still doesn't change the fact I hate you for what happen six years ago." replied Yusei

"Well we see about that." replied Sakura

"Well it a good thing you have your deck back because you are going to need it." said Yanagi

"What do you mean? We are not allowed to duel here." said Yusei

"You find out soon enough young man." replied Yanagi

Meanwhile back in Rex Godwin's Office listening to Zigzix talking.

"You see Mr. Godwin the energy was highest when Jack and Yusei's Dragon's were attacking each other." said Zigzix

At that moment Jack come busting through the door and he look angry.

"I am sorry Mr. Godwin. I tired to stop him but he was to fast for me." shouted Mina

"Godwin what's going on here? And what are you two doing watching my Duel?" ask Jack angry

"Come down Jack. You broke a dozen laws last night and your lucky your little duel was not shown on the news. Now tell me what you know about the Crimson Dragon." replied Godwin

"Yeah like what?" ask Jack calming down

"I want to know what happen in the duel between you and Yusei last night and how you summon the Crimson Dragon?" said Godwin

"All I remember was I was winning against Yusei until this mark on my arm started to burn." replied Jack showing the mark on his right arm

"You are one of the lucky few Jack called a signer. That mark on your arm is a mark of the Crimson Dragon and it means you are destin for great things." said Godwin bowing as the other did to

"Well I know I am destin for greatness but Yusei isn't. So why does he have a mark like mine?" ask Jack

"You mean that Satellite Yusei has one to?" ask Godwin surprise

"So what if he does? His nothing but a loser." replied Jack

"Jack you have to be sure Yusei had a mark because if he does it means his destain for something great like you." said Godwin

"All Yusei is good for is medium wage and besides he didn't have one back in the Satellite. Which means his must be a fake." said Jack

Jack then saw the screen of his duel with Yusei and notice something.

"You there rewind that back a little?" shouted Jack

"Yes sir Mr. Atlas." said Zigzix rewinding the Duel

"Stop right there and enlarge that image right now." said Jack

Zigzix then stop the recording and enlarge the image.

"I don't believe it. That card is Meteor Stream." said Jack Surprise

"You are correct Jack. Good thing the power went out or you would have lose the duel right there to Yusei." said Lazar

"What do you mean? I had 900 lifepoints left." shouted Jack

After a minute of thinking Jack realize what would happen if the duel had gone on.

"I would have lose to Yusei." said Jack after he finish thinking

"Don't worry Jack the only ones who know this video exist is everyone in this room which means your still undefeated." said Godwin

"It doesn't matter. I lost to Yusei. I want to face him again so I can defeat him." said Jack

"I am afraid that is impossible right now." said Godwin

"What do you mean by that?" ask Jack

"Well you see. I had Yusei and his little female friend sent to the Facility and they will not be getting out for a few months." replied Godwin

"Then I am going over there to face him right now." shouted Jack

"You mean to the Facility? I must advise against that." said Godwin

"What do you mean?" ask Jack

"I mean Yusei is a little tied up right now. Besides I have something to show to you." replied Godwin

"What is it?' ask Jack

"It is something very important and I will explain when we got there." replied Godwin

Meanwhile back at the Facility. Yusei, Sakura, and Yanagi were force to leave there cell by a tall man name Tanner and a bunch of thugs and now were in a big gym.

"Welcome to my Duel Arena. The rules are simple everyone duels the first day in. If you duel good you get respect and if you don't then you will get no repsect. Now any Questions Rookie?" said Tanner looking at Yusei

"Wait a minute I know you. Your Bolt Tanner the pro duelist. Can I have your autograph?" ask Yanagi

"Yeah but I only write in Black and Blue." shouted Tanner angry

"Man the old man had that one coming. Tanner hates people bringing up his past." said one of the man

"So how about you duel me first little girl?" ask Tanner looking at Sakura

"I don't know how to Duel and besides I don't have a deck." replied Sakura

"Thats fine we can give you a reject one we put together and you can learn as the duel goes on." said Tanner

Out of nowhere Yusei grab Tanner by his shoulder and trip him sending him to the ground hard on his back.

"Well looks like you earn yourself a match first new guy." said Tanner

"Fine with me and besides I am going to teach all about respect Tanner." said Yusei in a angry tone

"What do you mean by that?" ask Tanner

"Well it's not nice to bully people weaker then you. Especially a girl who doesn't know how to duel." replied Yusei

"Well then have it your way. Just lets get you the deck we were going to give to your female friend." said Tanner

"I already have mine." said Yusei showing his deck to Tanner

With that both Tanner and Yusei put on duel disk and prepare to duel.

"You have no skills kid to take me on and that deck of yours isn't good either." said Tanner

"Then how about you duel me and find out." replied Yusei

"Well looks like you have the whole attitude thing covered." said Tanner

"Naruto you don't have to duel this guy." said Sakura

"If I don't Sakura. Then I will never live it down. Besides I am doing this not for you but because of the fact I hate people bullying others who are weaker then them and I told you before the names Yusei." replied Yusei

"Who are you exactly kid?" ask Yanagi

"I am just a guy trying to find a place in life." replied Yusei

"There's something special about this young fellow. If I saw what I think I saw last night. That means this boy is really who I think he is." thought Yusei

"So your ready to lose kid?" ask Tanner

"Not on your life." replied Yusei

"Lets Duel." said Tanner and Yusei at once and activated their duel disk displaying their lifepoints

"Alright seniority goes first. I activate the spell card cost down which lowers all the monsters in my hand by two levels. Next I summon the monster Ushi Oni in attack mode." said Tanner

A blue human like figure with a head of a bull and was coming out of a lamp appeared with 2150 attack points.

"So your deck any good?' ask Tanner

"Well Tanner let me show you what my deck can really do." replied Yusei

Meanwhile up in a room with cameras. The Warden Chief Armstrong was watching the duel between Tanner and Yusei. He pick up the phone and dial a number. Meanwhile in another part of New Domino city Rex Godwin was walking with Jack Atlas heading towards his manor and was talking on his cellphone to somebody.

"Good work Chief Armstrong. I want you to keep your eye on the duel and let me know at once if you spot anything unusual happening in the duel with Yusei and write it at once. Good Bye." said Godwin hanging up the phone

"Looks like your Satellite friend Yusei is making some new friends in the Facility." said Godwin

"Thats fine but tell me why you are bringing me here to your manor Mr. Godwin?" ask Jack

"Because of some recent events coming up. I feel it time I tell you everything ." replied Godwin

With that they went inside a elevator and they went down and enter a strange hallway.

"You see Jack you being a great duelist is not what makes you great. Its what makes you great that makes you a great duelist." said Godwin

"Okay I pretend for a second that I understand what you telling me." said Jack

With that they continued walking and came to a strange room with some sort of ancient structure.

"What is that thing?" ask Jack confuse

"It is the stairway of the Crimson Dragon. I had it sent here from South America a couple of years ago." replied Godwin

"Is that what I think it is?" ask Jack

"Yes Jack that is the symbol of the Crimson Dragon. You bear the mark of the Crimson Dragon's right wing as Yusei also bears a mark of the Crimson Dragon to. You see I belong to a order that is descended from a group of people called the people of the stars . I happen to be the 360th star guardian." replied Godwin

"So what does this have to do with me and Yusei?" ask Jack

"For that we will have to take a trip to the past." replied Godwin

With a wave of his hand the room change to a jungle with the Structure with people in mask on it.

"You see Jack thousands of years ago. The people of the stars worship a star called the dragon's star and they called their leader the dragon star king. When the gate to the shadow realm was open and the demon king and his servants attack them. The dragon star king prayed to the dragon star and it heard his cried and the Crimson Dragon came down a covered the land with a blanket of light and sealed the demon king and his servants in the ground." said Godwin

"You mean like the dirt." said Jack

"Exactly." replied Godwin

With that the scene change to a mountain range with lines in the shape of animals.

"These are the Nazca lines." said Jack surprise

"Yes they are Jack. You see over the years mans evil has weaken the Crimson Dragon's seal and soon the Demon King and his servants will be free. When that day comes my order will be ready to call on the Crimson Dragon and save mankind. But first we need to find the other signers. Ones that bear the Dragon's mark like you and that Satellite Yusei." said Godwin

"So I am suppose to save the world." said Jack looking at the mark on his right arm

Meanwhile back at the Facility Yusei decide to make his move.

"Alright I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and set one card face down." said Yusei

A figure appeared that was brown with a red dome where the head would be in defense mode with 2000 defense points.

"Thats all you got. Now I release Ushi Oni to summon Giant Ushi Oni in attack mode." said Tanner

A blue bull like figure with a spider body for its bottom half appeared with a attack of 2600.

"Now I attack your Clayman with Giant Ushi Oni." said Tanner

With Giant Ushi Oni destroyed Elemental Hero Clayman.

"Now that Giant Ushi Oni destroyed a monster he can attack you again. Now Giant Ushi Oni attack him directly." said Tanner

With that Giant Ushi Oni attack Yusei and cause direct damage.

"I active the trap card Crystal Beast Dragon summon. By sending all 7 Crystal Beast cards from my deck to the graveyard the damage your monster inflicted is halve. But that's not all Tanner I got to special summon from my deck or hand Rainbow Dragon in defense mode." said Yusei

A white dragon similar to Slifer The Sky Dragon with a horn on it's head appeared in defense mode with 0 defense points

Tanner 4000 Lp Yusei 2700 Lp

"I never thought in my life that I would see the legendary Rainbow Dragon." shouted Yanagi happily

"What so legendary about this dragon?" ask Sakura

"You see the Rainbow Dragon is suppose to be equal to power to the three Egyptian God Cards and Yusei just summon it in one turn that easily." replied Yanagi

"So it's equal in power to the three Egyptian God Cards like The Winged Dragon of Ra that Naruto played in his Duel with Jack. Telling from that last duel Naruto probably has a plan if he summon that monster to the field." thought Sakura

"So you mange to summon Rainbow Dragon to the field kid. But there's a catch to activating that continuous trap of your's right?" said Tanner

"Your right. Thanks to my trap card Rainbow Dragon has to stay in Defense mode for one turn and I can't conduct my battle phase either . " replied Yusei

"Well that was a dumb move to make kid." said one of the man

"Not exactly. You see if he didn't activate that trap card of his. Giant Ushi Oni would have dealt 2600 points of damage instead of just 1300." said Tanner

"Did Tanner just say something nice about that kid?" ask another man

"It's my move Tanner and I activate the spell card Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Next I set one card face down and end my turn." said Yusei

"It's my turn and I attack your Rainbow Dragon with Giant Ushi Oni." said Tanner

"I don't think so Tanner because I activate the trap card Negate Attack which stops your monster's attack and ends the battle phase." said Yusei

"Fine I put one card face down and end my turn." said Tanner

"Man this duel has fired up. It's just like old times when I dueled in the pro's until I lose to Jack Atlas and everything went downhill from there. But I like this kid he reminds me of me." thought Tanner

"Okay it my move Tanner." said Yusei drawing a card

"Alright now I have everything I need to win this duel right here." thought Yusei smiling

"Oh Oh guys the kid just smiled." said a man

"So kid what are you smiling for?" ask Tanner

"Because I am going to win this duel right here. First I switch Rainbow Dragon to attack mode and activate my Crystal Beast Dragon Summon other effect. By sending it to the graveyard and sending any number of monsters from my deck to the graveyard. I can summon the same number of Crystal Beast to the field in attack mode from my graveyard. So I send Destiny Hero Plasma, Elemental Hero Prisma and Red Eye's Black Dragon to the Graveyard and Summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Cobalt Eagle and Amber Mammoth from my graveyard." said Yusei

With that a White tiger, a Eagle, and Mammoth appeared on the field in attack mode with attack of 1600, 1700, and 1400 and Rainbow dragon switch to attack mode with 4000 attack points

"Thanks to my trap cards effect the Crystal Beast I summon go to my spell and trap card zone as continuous trap cards when they are release or destroyed and are treated as such in the graveyard. Now I release my three Crystal Beast in order to summon the Egyptian God Cards Slifer the Sky Dragon." said Yusei

There was Thunder and Lighting and Slifer The Sky Dragon appeared with a attack of 5000

"Next I remove my Crystal Beast from my spell and trap card zone in order to summon the Sacred Beast Uria Lord of Searing Flames." said Yusei

All of a sudden a monster that was similar to Slifer appeared with a attack of 4000 and Slifer's attack went down to 4000

"Now I activate Uria's special effect and destroy your face down card." said Yusei

With that Tanner's card mirror force was destroyed.

"Next I activate the spell card Synchro Tuner summoning which allows me to summon a level 5 or below monster and a tuner monster from my deck and I summon Cyber Dragon and Counselor Lily to the field." said Yusei

There was flash of light and Cyber Dragon and a women with long pink hair wearing glasses in a white dress appeared with attacks of 2100 and 400.

"Next I tune my Counselor Lily with Cyber Dragon to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon." said Yusei

With another flash of light Stardust dragon appeared with a attack of 2500

"Now I attack you with all my monster's at once. Respect that Tanner." shouted Yusei

With that Tanner was attack by all of Yusei's monster and lose all his lifepoints.

Tanner 0 Lp Yusei 2700 Lp

"My Boy that was the best Dueling I ever seen before in my life." said Yanagi

"I had no doubts you win Naruto." said Sakura

"Thanks you Two. But can you please stop calling me Naruto Sakura. My names Yusei now." replied Yusei

"Tanner are you alright?" ask one of the man looking at Tanner

"Yeah I am fine." replied Tanner

"Don't worry Tanner that kid is still slime to us and we will take his deck from him." said another man

"Hold on ." said Tanner talking to his man

"Hold on to what ?' ask another of the man confuse

With that Tanner started to walk over to Yusei , Sakura , and Yanagi.

"Hey kid you did pretty good defeating me in that duel. So what is your name?" ask Tanner looking at Yusei

"The names Yusei." replied Yusei looking at Tanner

"The names Bolt Tanner and the old man was right I use to be a pro duelist. But my time in the spotlight is over but I would like to help you get you all the way to the pro duelist leagues. So are you interested?" ask Tanner

"Very." replied Yusei shaking Tanner's hand

"I am very sorry for picking on you little lady." said Tanner looking at Sakura

"It's okay. I am just glad you realize your mistake about bullying people weaker then yourself." replied Sakura

All of a sudden two guards came into the gym and look right at Yusei.

"Hey number 88. The chief would like a word with you." said one of the guards looking at Yusei.

Meanwhile in a part of New Domino City in a tall tower. 45 year old Seto Kaiba was watching the duel between Yusei and Jack that he got from hacking into Rex Godwin's computer system.

"So you finally decide to use your father's most powerful card in your turbo duel Yusei." thought Seto smiling

At moment there was a knock at the door to Seto's office and a younger looking man with purple hair and eyes wearing a business suit came in the office and look right at Seto Kaiba.

"So Mokuba have you had any luck finding out where Yusei is from hacking into Rex Godwin's computer's?" ask Seto

"Yes I have. Yusei been sent to the Facility for breaking into New Domino City without permit." replied Mokuba

"Then I am going there to get him out." said Seto

"You don't have the power to get him out only Rex Godwin does." replied Mokuba

"I have to try Mokuba. I promise Yugi and Alexis that I would always be there to look out for Yusei and I attain to keep my promise to them." said Seto looking at two cards in his hand.

With that Seto Kaiba grab his coat and headed out the door to the Facility to see Yusei.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about the duel between Yusei and Tanner and the two cards I created for his deck. The reason Sakura got a hold of Yusei's deck and Stardust Dragon card is because since she is a ninja it is easy for her to pickpocket off somebody without them knowing it and get away with it. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story . Thank you and stay tune for the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5d's. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5d's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

Two guards were leading Yusei down a hallway towards the interrogation chamber.

"So Yusei how do you like your stay at the Faciltiy so far?" ask one of the guards

"It's been swell so far." replied Yusei mockingly

"You will not be laughing when Chief Armstrong is done with you kid." said the other guard

They then came to a stop in front of a door and one of the guards press a button on the intercom.

"We got the kid Chief. Are you ready for him?" ask the guard

"Bring him right in." replied a voice over the intercom

With that the door open and they went in. Meanwhile back in the gym Tanner was getting worried about Yusei.

"Hey gramps why isn't Yusei back yet from seeing the Chief yet? His been gone far to long and its got me worried sick." said Tanner

"Tanner's right Yanagi. His been gone far to long and it's worries me to." said Sakura

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's just routine." replied Yanagi

"Its not just routine." said Tannner

What do you mean by that?" ask Yanagi

"I mean there is only two ways you get to see the Chief you either make a good BBQ sauce or he's angry. Yusei may know how to duel like a pro but I bet he does not know squat about BBQ." replied Tanner

"I hope Naruto is going to be alright with the Chief. It's a good thing he gave me his deck for safe keeping. Because no one is going to bother to look in my small scroll that I sealed his deck in." thought Sakura

Meanwhile back in the interrogation room Yusei was looking Chief Armstrong in the face.

"So Yusei is it. I hope you like your stay in the Facility. It's better then the smell back in the Satellite and as is my breath." said Armstrong breathing in Yusei's face.

Yusei then made a face and look away from Chief Armstrong. Chief Armstrong then went behind Yusei and grab his arm.

"Rumor has it your hiding something and it's my job to find out if you are." said Armstrong

With that Armstrong throw Yusei into the arms of two men in lab coats.

"You two take him and run your test and find out what this punk is hiding." ordered Armstrong

With that Yusei was strip down to his underwear and strap to a table that hook to a machine.

"Just lay still and don't try to move a muscle." said one of the man

With that Yusei was loaded into the machine and it started to scan his body looking for the mark on his arm. After five minutes Yusei came out of the machine and saw Chief Armstrong with a angry look on his face.

"You better we find what we are looking for before lunch. You see if I don't eat my blood sugar goes up and I get irrited and cranky." said Armstrong.

Meanwhile in a tall building in New Domino City. Rex Godwin was walking with Lazar down a hallway.

"The Chief is with the boy right now. But as yet they haven't had any luck finding the mark." said Lazar

"I am not surprise. Chief Armstrong couldn't find anything unless it was covered in a sweet honey glaze coating." replied Godwin as they enter a elevator and ended up coming out in Godwin's office

"Well their running all the regular testsbut with no results. In the mean time here is his file." said Lazar bringing up Yusei's file on the screen

"Lets see here Yusei Fudo. Lives in the Satellite excels in dueling and engineering. Few run ins with Sector Security. There's nothing here that says who he is and where he comes from." said Godwin

"Were working on that as we speak Mr. Godwin. But you know this boy my not be as special as we hope he is." replied Lazar

"It's about time that I take a trip to the Facility to witness firsthand to see if your whether or not your right about him." said Godwin

"And should I inform the Chief of your arrival?" ask Lazar

"Yes and have him send the boy back to his cell. I have a better way to get the information I seek and also tell him when I arrive to have him take the boys female friend away to be interrogated and find out what she knows as she was there when the Crimson dragon appeared. That way if my plan fails. I may still get the information I seek from her." replied Godwin with a smile

Meanwhile back at the Facility. Sakura and Yanagi were in the cell worrying about Yusei when the guards came open the door and threw Yusei inside on the floor hard.

"Yusei are you alright? You don't look good." ask Yanagi

"Yeah I am fine." replied Yusei

"What do you mean your fine Naruto? You look bad to me and what did they do to you?" ask Sakura concern

"I said I am fine Sakura and don't call me Naruto anymore the names Yusei. And besides they only ran some test on me." replied Yusei

"Test." said Yanagi confuse

"Yeah they must have been looking for the mark that appeared on my arm when that dragon appeared back at the Kaiba Dome." replied Yusei

"They must have been looking for the mark of the dragon." said Yanagi

All of a sudden Yanagi covered his mouth as a guard came by. After the guard left Yanagi look at Yusei.

"You must be a signer Yusei." said Yanagi in a low voice

"A signer?" ask Yusei confuse

"Yeah I heard about them a long time ago. I though the whole thing was a legend but now the tale of the people of the stars may actually be true." replied Yanagi

"Okay what are signers and who are these people of the stars?" ask Sakura confuse

"Well let me tell my story and you will find out. You see a long time ago their was a tribe they were strong and they worship a Crimson dragon and some could exactly summon the beast and they were called signers. They were five such warriors and each bear a mark of a different dragon they could call forth to aid them in battle. Don't you see Yusei your one of them." said Yanagi

"Me a signer. So you think I actually called for out this Crimson Dragon?" ask Yusei

"That's actually what I think and as legend would have it the mythstical powers of the five dragon's were eventfully sealed into five duel monster's cards. Which means. Yusei you must have one." said Yanagi

"Me have one of the ancient dragons? I am not so sure." replied Yusei

"What! I never been more sure in my entire life. You will let me see it won't you?" said Yanagi

"If you mean his Stardust Dragon card then I have it right here." said Sakura holding up the card

"That's definally one of the five dragon's. But why does the Chief think Yusei is a signer unless someone told him he was." said Yanagi

"I don't have a clue who would tell him accept maybe Jack." replied Yusei

Meanwhile in Chief Armstrong's office. Chief Armstrong was trying to eat his dinner when the door to his office was busted wide open and a very angry Seto Kabia walk in looking right at him with angry eyes.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba! What are you doing here in the Faciltiy? I was not expecting you to show up here ever in my life." said Armstrong surprise

"I didn't come here to talk Armstrong. I came here to see Yusei Fudo and get him and his female friend out of here at once." replied Seto in a angry tone

"I am afraid you don't have the authority to do that Mr. Kaiba. Only the Director General can do that." said Armstrong

"I guess your right. But then I wish to visit him in his cell as I have something to gave him from his father." said Seto

"Why would I do that and what relationship do you have with this Satellite Yusei Fudo anyways?" ask Armstrong

"He happens to be the adoptive son of the late Yugi and Alexis Mutou and my adoptive nephew as well. If I don't get to see him at once. I will have you fired as warden of the Facility and I do have the power to do that as I know you abuse your authority over this place. So will you let see Yusei Fudo or will I have to make a phone call and have you replace at once and have you thrown in jail for the rest of your life for not allowing me to visit with my nephew Yusei Fudo." replied Seto in a threaten voice

"Fine you can visit Yusei Fudo. But you can only see him for an hour. Guard come take Mr. Kaiba here to that Satellite Yusei Fudo cell at once." said Armstrong to the guard in the room

"Yes right away Chief Armstrong." replied the guard

With that the guard lead Seto Kaiba out the door and to Yusei's cell.

Meanwhile inside Jack Atlas's manor. Jack was looking out the window to the sight of New Domino City at night.

"There's no way a loser like me can be a signer. How does Godwin except me to save the world when I could not save myself from losing to the likes of Yusei." thought Jack putting his Red Dragon Archfiend on the table

At that moment Mina came into the room.

"Ah Mr. Atlas." said Mina

"What do you want Mina?" ask Jack

"I am sorry Mr. Atlas. I didn't mean to interrupt. But ah I got the breakdown for your duel tomorrow." replied Mina

"I will not be needing it Mina because I will not be dueling anyone until Yusei gets out of the Faciltiy. My rank means nothing anymore because he beat me. And until I get a rematch with him I am throwing in my cards." Shouted Jack Throwing his Red Dragon Archfiend on the table

"But Mr. Atlas you have a contract duty to your sponsors." said Mina

"Do you think I care. I duel for me and not some fat cat holding a checkbook. Don't you realize dueling is more then just paydays and trophies. Funny isn't that the only who understands is Yusei and he doesn't even have his precious Stardust Dragon with him." said Jack looking out the window and then at his deck going through it to find Stardust Dragon until he couldn't find it.

"Where is it? I know Stardust Dragon is in here somewhere." said Jack looking for it

"Wait a minute I remember now that girl that was with Yusei. She grab a hold of me before Sector Security took them away. She must have taken Stardust Dragon off of me without me noticing, While it doesn't matter now. Yusei can have his card back as I don't need it to beat him." thought Jack

Back at the Facility. Yusei was getting ready to go to bed as was Yanagi and Sakura when there was a knock at the door of the cell.

"Yusei Fudo. You have a visitor here to see you." said the guard

"I wonder who would come see me in here?" thought Yusei

With that the door open and Seto Kaiba came in.

"So Yusei long time no see." said Seto

"Uncle Seto what are you doing here?" ask Yusei confuse

"I came here to see you of course Yusei. And who are your two friends?" ask Seto looking at Sakura and Yanagi

"The names Sakura Haruno." replied Sakura

"The names Yanagi and your Seto Kaiba. I never thought I would ever get a chance to met you in person." said Yanagi

"Well it nice to meet some of Yusei's friends at last." replied Seto

"Ah Uncle Seto what are you doing here and how did you find me?" ask Yusei

"Well you can thank Mokuba for that. He hack in Rex Godwin's computer System and found out you were sent here for entering New Domino City without a permit and not to mention the duel you had with Jack Atlas that you would have won if it wasn't for that Crimson Dragon that appeared out of thin air and cause the power to go out all over the city." replied Seto

"You mean you saw the legendary Crimson Dragon as well?" ask Yanagi

"Of course I did see it with my own eyes." replied Seto

"You know that dragon suppose to be some sort of ancient beast from a long time ago and not a illusion right?" ask Sakura

"Well from my times with Yusei's dad a long time ago with magic and ancient prophecy's . I learn over the years to believe in things that most people would considered myths." replied Seto

"So Uncle Seto can you tell me why you came to see me? Because I know you usually always have a reason behind everything you do and that you are not here to just talk about old times." ask Yusei

"Your right Yusei. I came here to give you something that was given to me by your dad to give to you when you became 18 years old and in case something ever happen to him and your mom." replied Seto handing Yusei a package

"What in it?" ask Yusei

"You better open it and find out Yusei." replied Seto

With that Yusei open the package and found some cards and a blue pyramid with the eye of Ra on it with a gold metal chain going through the loop on top. There was also a letter in it as well. Yusei took the letter and read it.

Dear Yusei

If your are reading this letter then that means that me and your mother are both dead and can't give you this gift in person. Before you is are some special cards. Three of them happen to be cads from your mother's deck that she decide to hold on to until you were old enough. They are Cold Enchanter, Ice Master, and Ice Queen. The other's are cards I had for a while but decide not to give you until you got to be 18 years old. They happen to be the legendary dragon cards Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos in monster card form each with 4000 attack points along side their legendary knight form as monster cards as well with their fusion monster Knight of Destiny. Also is there are three more dragons Mirror force dragon, Tyrant Burst Dragon and Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon and finally a card I had Pegasus made Dark Magician Girl Knight. The object before happens to be a Millennium Item called the Pyramid of Light that belong to a enemy of my old friend and partner the Pharaoh Atem called Anubis . We thought it was destroyed when Anubis was defeated but it ended up coming back intact after the other items were lost after my duel with Atem. I decide to keep it with me for safekeeping. The day that me and your mother found you and brought you home something told me you were destin to have this item to wear. So I decide to put it with these cards knowing it was part of your destiny. Before I end this letter I want to say me and your mother we are both proud of you and who you will become in the future and that we will always love you and will always be there for you even in spirit.

Love your Father and Mother Yugi and Alexis Mutou

After Yusei finish reading it he had a tear in his eye

"Yusei are you going to be alright?" ask Yanagi

"Yeah I am going to be just fine." replied Yusei

"Yusei before I go I have something to give you." said Seto

"What is it Uncle Seto?" ask Yusei

"I had Pegasus made some cards for you two years ago and I think now is a good of time as any to give them to you." replied Seto handing Yusei two cards

Yusei look at the cards and saw that one look like Stardust dragon and was called Stardust Dragon Buster mode and the other card was a spell card called Buster mode

"Thanks a lot Uncle Seto" said Yusei

"Don't mention it Yusei." replied Seto

There was a knock at the door and the guard told Seto Kabia his time was up.

"Well I better get going Yusei. I hope you get out of here soon and I know you will make it to the pro duelist leagues and became the duel king like your father." said Seto

With that Seto left the cell and went out the door.

" Who was that man you called Uncle Seto?" ask Sakura curious

"His name is Seto Kaiba. He use to be a rival of my father Yugi Mutou but eventfully they became close friends and became my adoptive Uncle when my parents adopted me when I got to New Domino City six years ago. When my parents were killed in a car accident four years ago. He tried to adopt me and take me in as he made a promise to my parents to always watch out for me. But the government put a stop to that plan and I was sent to the Satellite where I had to work hard to survive. " replied Yusei

"I am sorry that you lose you lose your adoptive parents and that you could not live with your dad's best friend." said Sakura

"It's okay Sakura its in the past. Can you do me a favor Sakura and put these cards in my deck and seal it back up in your scroll." replied Yusei handing Sakura his new cards

"Sure thing Naruto." said Sakura taking the cards from Yusei

"Can you please stop calling me Naruto Sakura. The names Yusei now." said Yusei

Yusei then look down at the Pyramid of Light in his hands.

"Something tells me that I am going to need this in the future." Thought Yusei putting the Millennium item around his neck

With that they went to bed for the night. The next morning Chief Armstrong had made everyone in the Facility gather in the mess hall .

"So does anyone know why we are here for?" ask Yusei

"I don't know but it must be something big if Chief Armstrong gather us all together." replied Tanner

"Not everyone Tanner. I don't see Sakura anywhere and that has me worried. Do any of of two know where she is?" ask Yusei in a concern voice

"Well I saw her being taken away by the guards to the interrogation room this morning to answer some question's." replied Yanagi

"That's doesn't sound very good to me gramps. I don't know what kind of question's she is being ask but the way they get answers is not very good." said Tanner

"Well I wouldn't worry about her to much Tanner. Sakura is a grown women now and it will take more then what the guards have to force anything out of her." said Yusei

"I hope you are right Yusei." replied Tanner

"If I know Sakura. The training she went through to became a ninja will not let her give up any information to those guards no matter what they do to her. But why do I feel worried sick about her safety and why do I feel the old feeling's I had for Sakura coming back to me? I mean I am no longer in love with her after what she did to me six years ago or could it be I am still in love with her but I am not admitting it to myself?" thought Yusei

At that moment Chief Armstrong decide to speak up.

"Okay you maggots listen up. Allow me to interdouce you to the Director General Mr. Rex Godwin. He is here to tell you all about a program he will be startong over the next few weeks. We are hoping someone in here has a mark of a champion." said Armstrong

Yusei then look up in surprise as he knew they probably meant the dragon's mark on his arm.

Meanwhile at the Kabia dome the dome was pack to the all the why with the crowd chanting Jack Atlas' s name.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Fans young and old the Kabia dome. We have a excellent match today between the former champion Hunter Pace and the current champ Jack Atlas.." shouted the announcer

Meanwhile Jack was in his dressing room getiing ready for his match with Hunter Pace and Mina was behind him.

"Mr. Atlas if it means anything to you. I think you made the right decision to duel today. Now how about we put this whole Yusei business behind us and move on." said Mina

"I will move on when I am good and ready Mina." replied Jack in a angry tone

"Oh course Mr. Atlas. I only meant." started Mina

"Save it Mina. I have a duel to prepare for." said Jack

"Because the last thing anyone wants to see me do is lose again." thought Jack

Meanwhile back in the Kabia Dome the crowd was getting anxious with excitement .

"Alright everyone lets give it up for the one and only Hunter Pace." said the announcer

All of a sudden a duel runner appeared out of the tunnel to the Kaiba dome that look like a chopper like a biker would ride with Hunter Pace on it.

"Come out Jack Atlas. It's your old friend Hunter Pace and I have a score to settle with you. I am going to take back me tile from you pretty boy." said Hunter Pace

"Now welcome the undefeated and undisrupted duel monster's champion of the world Jack Atlas." shouted the announcer

With that Jack came out of the tunnel on his duel runner at top speed with the crowd chanting his name.

"What do you say we kick this turbo duel into overdrive?" said Jack

"Does Jack have what it takes to take down Hunter Pace's new deck? Word on the street is it hotter then hot." said the announcer

"If everyone is here for a show then I will gave them one." said Jack

"Jack and Hunter Pace are at the starting line ready to go. So how about we get this turbo duel started?" said the announcer.

"I think I get things fire up first." said Jack turning his duel runner duel mode on.

A picture of a timer appear in front of Jack and Hunter Pace and started to count down.

"Ready set and Duel." said a computer voice and both duel runners took off around the track.

"Hey Pace watch this. I summon Dark Resonator in defense mode." said Jack

A figure in a cloak appeared holding two weapons in its hands in defense mode with 300 defense points.

"Jack Atlas is off to a good start. I think he is telling Hunter Pace that the title is his alone." said the announcer

"What is that suppose to scare me?" ask Hunter Pace

"No but these two face down should do the trick." replied Jack laying down to face down cards.

"Hunter Pace has to be careful because one of those cards could lead him to a early defeat." said the announcer

Meanwhile back at the Facility. Rex Godwin was looking over all the inmates in the Facility and started to speak.

"God evening everyone. If you will allow me a few moments of your time. I will explain the details of the pilot program that Chief Armstrong has been talking about easlier." said Godwin

With that Godwin started to walk down the stage.

"I am sure many of you have feel that you have been dealt a bad hand in life. But I hope to change that. In fact for one person here new optionalities are only a hand shake away. You see you could be of great use to the city and that is why I am started this program to select one of you to take under my wing and if that person prove useful to me and the city then I will be more then happy to return the favor. Like say a full pardon for example and a clean record. Perhaps a invite to live here in New Domino City. Now its just the matter of picking one of you to come and assist me." finish Godwin looking right at Yusei

Meanwhile back at then Kabia Dome Hunter Pace was about ready to make his move.

"Don't go losing your cool Jack okay. Because its my turn and I plan on turning up the heat in here. Now I discard Soul Conductor from my hand to and allows to special summon two zombie type monsters from my hand that are just dieing to meet you. Now say hello to my two burning skull heads." said Hunter Pace

Two skulls that appear to be on fire appeared with 800 attack points each.

"Hunter Pace is going all out to make sure this duel does not turn out like there last one." said the announcer

"They say two heads are better then one and I couldn't agree more. Especially that you lose a 1000 lifepoints for every skull I have on the field. Looks like I am halfway there to my victory lap now." said Hunter Pace

The two skulls then fire two beams of light at Jack and he lost 2000 lifepoints.

Jack 2000 Lp Pace 4000 Lp

"Oh my I can't bear to watch how this unfolds." said the announcer

"Well you better it your eyes covered because there a lot more to come and I start by releasing my two skulls to summon forth Skull flames." said Hunter Pace

A monster that was dress in a gray cloak and had a skull with flames coming out of the top appeared with a attack of 2600.

"Looks like Hunter Pace has brought his A game to today folks and appears to do everything in his power to make Jack sweat it out. Now lets see what he is going to fire up next." said the announcer

"This should send a message to everyone that Jack's reign is coming to go up in smoke. " said Hunter Pace

"Another Burning Skull head. Something tells me that Hunter Pace has a bone to pick with Jack Atlas." said the announcer

"Now Burning Skull head attack." shouted Hunter Pace

The Burning Skull Head then attack Jack and made him lose another 1000 lifepoints.

Jack 1000 Lp Pace 4000 Lp

"Our champ is down to his last 1000 life points. We may all be witnessing Jack Atlas's winnings streak finally coming to a end." said the announcer

"Hear that Jack everyone is already chalking this up as a lose for you and so have I . Because I got a little surprise waiting for you next turn. Because I get to summon another Burning Skull Head which means you lose another 1000 lifepoints and I gain a championship. Don't worry feel free to call my agent if you want another rematch. He should set one up in another year or two. When I lost to you I lost everything. They say revenge is a dish best serve cold but I think it's better flaming hot." said Hunter Pace

"It comes all down to this last turn. If Jack can not mount a comeback then this is it for the young champions winning streak." said the announcer

"Hunter is no Yusei. His the same sort of trash that I always beat and it's about time I take out the garbage." said Jack

Meanwhile back at the Facility Chief Armstrong decide to speak up.

"Alright everyone back to your cells the director has made his decision." said Armstrong

With that the guards started to take everyone back to the cells.

"Hold it right there Yusei. Your the one the director has chosen." said Armstrong

"Be careful Yusei." said Tanner as he walk away

Rex Godwin and Chief Armstrong then walk towards Yusei.

"So Mr. Fudo what do you think about the little experiment that I propose?" ask Godwin

"I don't want any part of it." replied Yusei

"You take part of it and like you little." started Armstrong until Godwin put his hand up to silence him

"Oh come now Yusei. I know you want some answers." said Godwin

"Uh. What kind of answers Godwin? What do you mean?" ask Yusei

"Oh don't act so dumb Yusei. I know all about that mark of the dragon that appeared on your arm." replied Godwin

"Really. Then what about you tell me what you know about? What does it mean?" ask Yusei

"That is what I hoping to uncover with your help. I can't do it alone." replied Godwin

Well I don't believe you. Your hiding something. You just going to use me." said Yusei

"Of course we both use each other. Look at our city. The Satellite needs the trash that we give them. They recycle it for energy and heat which in turn we use Yusei." said Godwin

"It's not trash that we need. It's freedom." said Yusei

"Fine then it's yours." replied Godwin

"Oh for what?" ask Yusei

"Just come with me so I can study your mark of the dragon. Together we maybe unable to unlock the secrets of the signers. But if you say no then you will regret it and then who knows what may happen to you." said Godwin

"What do you mean?" ask Yusei

"Well here in the Facility we have places for people like you Yusei and you live to regret ever turning down my offer." replied Godwin

"I think I will take my chances." said Yusei

"What about your female friend Sakura. " said Godwin

"What do you mean by that?" ask Yusei

"Oh I think you better see what happens when you turn me down." replied Godwin

With that two guards came into the room carrying Sakura and toss her on the floor in front of Yusei and she appeared to be weak.

"Sakura are you alright?" ask Yusei concern and shock

"Yeah I am just fine. They try to make me talk about what happen that night at the Kabia Dome and what I know about the Crimson Dragon. But I didn't tell them anything." replied Sakura in a weak voice

"What the hell did you do to her?" ask Yusei in a threaten voice and clutching his fist close

"Nothing but a little shock therapy to make her tell me about what she knows about the Crimson Dragon. I guess the guards forget to set the shocks on low voltage. Poor little thing refuse to give up any information no matter how painful it was for her. But don't worry she should be fine in a couple of hours."said Godwin

"Why you sick freak. I should tear you apart for what you did to her. She didn't deserve that kind of treatment." said Yusei in a angry tone

"Well then I guess we have to punish you and your female friend then. Chief Armstrong take Yusei and his female friend here back to their cell for the night and tomorrow put both of them into the hive." said Godwin

"Right away Mr. Godwin. You heard him Satellite pick up your girlfriend and the guards here will take you both back to your cell until tomorrow when you both are put into the hive." said Armstrong with a smile

With that Yusei pick up Sakura and held her bridal style and the guards lead them back to their cell.

Meanwhile back at the Kaiba Dome Jack was getting ready to make his move.

"Enough warm up. It's time I kick this duel into overdrive and first I start by releasing my Dark Resonator to summon Big piece Golem in attack mode." said Jack

A gray stone figure then appeared with a attack of 2100

"It looks like Jack's going with a face down." said the announcer

"You want a face down. How about I blast you off your runner." said Hunter Pace

"Funny Hunter. But he who laugh last laughs best and with my revival gift trap card should have me laughing all the way to victory. Since I can now summon a tuner monster from my graveyard. Next I bring out Dark Resonator." said Jack as his tuner monster appeared

"Wait what's happening now?" ask the announcer

"How about you tell me pal?" ask Hunter Pace as two black creatures with 1500 defense points appeared on the field

"That's the special effect of the Revival Gift trap card that gives Jack two monster tokens. Does this mean Jack is going to come back and win it all?" said the announcer

"I think it's time for a upgrade. Now Dark Resonator tune with Big Piece Golem to Synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend." said Jack

There was a flash of light and Red Dragon Archfiend appeared with a attack of 3000.

"Talk about saving the best for last. Jack summons his most powerful monster to the field." said the announcer

"This isn't good." said Hunter Pace

"Now Red Dragon Archfiend attack." shouted Jack

With that Red Dragon Archfiend attack Burning Skull Head and also destroyed the two monster tokens in defense mode.

"Now I activate my other trap Lineage of Destruction and since I destroyed three monsters Red Dragon Archfiend can attack you three more times." said Jack

"It looks like Jack has played this match the way he always has with the skills of a champion." said the announcer

"Now Red Dragon Archfiend finish him off." said Jack

With that Red Dragon Archfiend attack Skull flames and destroyed it and finally attack Hunter Pace directly twice to make him lost all his lifepoints.

Jack 1000 Lp Pace 0 Lp

"They say third times the charm Hunter. But I think your sponsors will not feel that way. You better off changing brake pads for a living." said Jack

"You better watch out Yusei. When you get out and have our rematch I will win and prove I am the best." thought Jack looking up at the moon

Meanwhile back at the Facility the guards had just put Yusei and Sakura back in their cell and Yanagi was already asleep. Yusei then went over to Sakura's bed and laid her down.

"You better rest Sakura your going to need it for tomorrow." said Yusei

"I am fine right now thanks to me being a medical ninja and knowing medical jutsu." replied Sakura

"Well I still think you need some rest since you got zap by god knows how many volts of electricity." said Yusei in a concern voice

"So your were worry about me along?" ask Sakura

"Yes I was and when I saw you that weak I was afraid that I was going to lose you. How come you did not tell them about the Crimson Dragon and about me being a signer? If you told them they probably would have let you go." ask Yusei

"Because I love you very much and I didn't tell them because I wanted to prove to you that I was really sorry for what happen six years ago." replied Sakura

"Well your forgiven Sakura. Besides when you were not there and Yanagi told me the guards had taken you away to ask you questions. I realize that I still love you even though what you did to me six years ago made me angry. But you have proven that you are really sorry and I am actually glad that you are here with me even though you should have gone back to the village." said Yusei

"I am glad you see that I am sorry. I want to say that I have love you ever since you were exiled from the village and I felt like there was a piece of me missing. So I really mean when I say that I really deeply am in love with you Yusei Fudo ." said Sakura

"Now you finally calling me Yusei now. But what change your mind about calling me by my old name of Naruto?" ask Yusei

"Because I see now that you are no longer Naruto Uzumaki but Yusei Fudo. But it still doesn't change the fact that I love you with all my heart Yusei." replied Sakura

"I love you with all my heart to Sakura." said Yusei

With that they ended up kissing each other on the lips and stayed like that for a full minute before they broke apart.

"You better get some sleep now Sakura. Your going to need every ounce of your strength for tomorrow when they move us to our new cell." said Yusei

I guess your right Yusei. I will see you in the morning Yusei." said Sakura

"Yeah I will see you in the morning to Sakura." replied Yusei

With that Sakura close her eyes and fell to sleep. Yusei sat on his bed and look at Sakura as she was sleeping.

"You better watch out Rex Godwin and Chief Armstrong . I am going to make you both pay for what you did to the girl I love. That is a promise I attain to keep this time." thought Yusei with hate and anger in his eyes.

That its for this chapter. So what did you think of the duel between Jack and Hunter Pace and the fact that Yusei and Sakura are a couple now. The next chapter will not be written until the episode the lockdown duel part two airs next Saturday. As always please review and leave comments as I want poeple's options of this story. Thank you and still tune for the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5 Lockdown Duel

Stranded Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5d's . Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5d's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

The next morning two guards had come to Yusei and Sakura's cell and now were leading them down a long dark hallway. After walking for 15 minutes they came out into a big room filled with cells.

"Welcome you two to the Hive." said one of the guards

"This is where Chief Armstrong sends the worst of the worst." said the other guard

"Hey Satellite." said Armstrong from somewhere

Yusei and Sakura look up and saw Chief Armstrong looking down at them from a overlooking platform.

"I hope you two like your new home. The Director General sends his regards." said Armstrong laughing

Sakura look at Yusei and saw he had a look of hatred on his face directed at Chief Armstrong.

"Come on you two get the move on." said one of the guards

With that the guards lead Yusei and Sakura to a cell and open the door.

"I hope you two like your new home but don't expect a mint on your pillow. " said the other guard closing the door behind them.

"Ah man and here I was just starting to get use to being on my own." replied a voice

Yusei and Sakura look towards the direction of the voice and saw a slightly older boy with blue hair and blue eyes wearing a blue t shirt with a white strip in the middle and a thin yellow strip below it with black jeans and black sneakers

"Who are you?" ask Sakura

"The names Alex and you two must be Yusei and Sakura right? If its not to much trouble. Can one of you take the top bunk because I use to sleep up there and I kept rolling over and falling to the floor." said Alex

With that Yusei quickly went over and got up on the top bunk and laid down.

"No complaints I guess. So what's his problem?" ask Alex

"He has a lot on his mind right now." replied Sakura

"Telling from the way Yusei's looks. He is probably thinking about what happen at the Kabia Dome with the Crimson Dragon and what Yanagi told him about him being a signer." thought Sakura

Meanwhile on the top bunk Yusei was thinking hard while Alex was talking to Sakura.

"Did I really summon the Crimson Dragon back at the Kabia Dome and could Yanagi really be right about me being a signer and bearing the mark of the Crimson Dragon." thought Yusei

"Hey Yusei is it really true what they say about you?" ask Alex interrupting Yusei's thoughts

"What do you mean what they is true about me?" ask Yusei

"Like how you stood up to Tanner and you royally kick his butt in a duel. I stood up to him once and while him and his thugs lock me in a laundry room." replied Alex

"Ah Alex all this talking is really starting to give me a headache." said Yusei

"Ah okay then I guess I will stop talking." said Alex

"Hey Yusei Sakura." said Yanagi from somewhere

Yusei and Sakura look and saw Yanagi looking at them from outside their cell door.

"Yanagi your here to?" ask Yusei

With that Yusei and Sakura step outside their cell and Yanagi lead them to a platform where they saw Tanner.

"Yusei Sakura its good to see you both made it here in one piece to." said Tanner

"So your here to Tanner?" ask Yusei

"Yeah I am." replied Tanner

"I don't understand this. This has to be some kind of mistake. This is the long term maximum security Facility. I was on the top of the release list to get out of here." said Yanagi

"You and me both were gramps." replied Tanner

"So how did you end up here Tanner?" ask Sakura

"All they said was something about restructuring the system and stuff like that." replied Tanner

"Something tells me that Chief Armstrong has something to do with why were here." said Sakura

"Tanner can you tell us anything about Chief Armstrong?" ask Yusei

"Well for one thing he is a bully and if he has a bone to pick with you then he will find a way to pick it. Why do you ask? Did you go and do something to make him mad. Are you trying to tell us were here because of you Yusei?" ask Tanner

Meanwhile up in Chief Armstrong's office. Armstrong was monitoring their conversation and all of a sudden he slam his fist on his desk.

"There's no way in hell that Satellite trash is a signer." yelled Armstrong

"Did you try to find the mark on his body?" ask Godwin who was in the office also watching the monitor

"Yes we did. We ran all the test and couldn't find the mark anywhere on his body." replied Armstrong

"Then I guess it time for a different approach. You must duel Yusei and maybe that will make the mark on his arm appear." said Godwin

"Then let him duel me. I will turn him into nothing." said Armstrong

"You can't not force him to duel you. You must make Yusei want to duel you." said Godwin

"And how do you intend for me to do that?" ask Armstrong

"You must make up a situation where Yusei would want to duel. Besides the look on his face he gave you earlier means his looking to get revenge on you and me for what happen to his female friend Sakura. Which means when you make this situation happen he will want to duel you to get his revenge." replied Godwin

"Well then I have the perfect way to make Yusei want to duel me. But what are you going to do about Mr. Seto Kabia. He barge into my office two days ago and force me to let him see Yusei saying this Satellite was the adoptive son of the late Yugi and Alexis Mutou and he was his Adoptive Uncle?" ask Armstrong

"I am afraid there nothing I can do about him right now as he has a lot of power here in New Domino City. But what you just told me does explain why he has the Egyptian God Cards and Kabia's Blue Eyes white dragon's. But it does not really matter if what Kabia's says is true. You have your orders make Yusei Fudo want to duel you and make his mark of the Dragon appear. Do I make myself clear Chief Armstrong?" ask Godwin

"Crystal Clear." replied Armstrong

Meanwhile it was time for lockdown and Yusei and Sakura were now back in their cell with Alex.

"So did they tell the both of you that you were going to be here for a short while?" ask Alex

"Yeah that's what they told me and Sakura along with Tanner and Yanagi." replied Yusei

"Well I hate to break to the both of you but your probably are going to be in here for a long time. You see Chief Armstrong like to send people here to make a example of outsiders who start to cause trouble for him. I was sent here because I started a food fight in the cafe. They told me they sent me here to cool down for a few days. Well that was four years ago and I decide to take matters into my own hands." replied Alex

"What do you mean by that?" ask Sakura

Alex then went over to his bunk and lifted the mattress up revealing a hole into a tunnel.

"This is why I wanted the bottom bunk. It's amazing what you can do with a spoon a knife and lots of time. Let me show you two how I plan on breaking out of here." replied Alex

With that Alex took Yusei and Sakura through the hole and into the tunnel. After 20 minutes of crawling through the tunnel they came out on top of the Facility.

"Okay you two be careful. You see that up there it's the smell of freedom." said Alex

"I can see that Alex but how do you plan on us escaping from here and our trackers telling them where we are?" ask Sakura

"Some pals of mine are coming later tonight and breaking me out of here and they are going to jam the signal so we can escape. Are you two interested in coming?" ask Alex

"You can count us in. But we can't leave Tanner and Yanagi behind." replied Yusei

"You got to be kidding me. Why do you want the two of them to come with us?" ask Alex

"Because they are our friends and they have help us while we been in the Facility." replied Sakura

"Fine they can come. But they better not slow us down or I will leave them behind no questions ask." said Alex

With that they headed back to their cell. Meanwhile Tanner was in his cell when all of a sudden Chief Armstrong came into the cell.

"So Chief Armstrong what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me in my cell?" ask Tanner

"Rumor has you are hiding some magazines in your cell Tanner. You know that is against the rules." replied Armstrong

"I don't read up on celebs and I don't have any magazines. So why don't you just leave my cell and go bug someone else." said Tanner

"I think I will make a example out of you to the other inmates. Guards come take Mr. Tanner here outside and let show the other inmates what happens when they break the rules." said Armstrong

With that two guards came and drag Tanner out of his cell. At that moment Alex,Yusei and Sakura had just return to their cell when they heard yelling come from outside. They quickly went over to the door and saw Tanner was on the floor of the platform near Armstrong's feet.

"Okay listen up all of you. Mr. Tanner was found in his cell hiding magazines with all of you know is against the rules. Now I want to know who gave him them at once or all of you are going to be in lockdown for good." said Armstrong

"Come on you can't do that to us just because of one person." shouted one of the inmates

"I can because I am the warden and I am in charge. So if any one wants to speak up now is the time." said Armstrong

"Armstrong you know as well as I do your just abusing your authority over us and that Tanner is innocent." shouted Yusei

"So your saying that I am unfair Satellite. Well let me prove you wrong in duel. If you win then I will forget all about Tanner's punishment. But if I win." said Armstrong

"Then no one but me will be put in lockdown for good." said Yusei

"Then you have yourself a deal Satellite. Meet me here tonight at half past eight." said Armstrong

"You got a deal Armstrong and I am going to make you pay big time to for hurting my girlfriend Sakura." replied Yusei in a hateful tone

All of a sudden two guards came dragging Yanagi to Armstrong .

"Hey Chief we found this old man hiding some cards in his cloths." said a guard holding Yanagi's cards in his hands.

"Gave them back those are my precious treasures." said Yanagi

"You know the rules old man there is no cards allowed are in the Facility. Now you two take him and Tanner here back to their cell at once." said Armstrong

With that the guards took Yanagi and Tanner back to their cell. Yusei and Sakura then rush out of their cell with Alex behind them and ran into Yanagi and Tanner's cell as the guards threw them on the floor of the cell.

"Yanagi Tanner are you two alright?" ask Yusei

"Yeah I am fine Yusei but they took my cards away." replied Yanagi

"Yeah and Armstrong confiscated my deck as well." replied Tanner

"So what are you going to do now Yusei. You have no deck to duel with against Armstrong and we were all suppose to leave tonight. What were you thinking?" ask Alex

"He was thinking about our friends safety and besides I have Yusei's deck on me so Armstrong will be going down anyways." replied Sakura

"Sakura's right Alex. Armstrong doesn't know Sakura has my deck and that is why he is going to lose tonight. Now can you do me a flavor Alex and watch over Yanagi and Tanner while me and Sakura go back to our cell and go over my deck and come up with a strategy?" ask Yusei

"Fine I will watch over your friends for you but what can of strategy do you have up your sleeve?" ask Alex

"It is something that is going to bring Armstrong down once and for all. " replied Yusei

With that Yusei and Sakura left Alex with Yanagi and Tanner and went back to their cell. Once they went inside they shut the door behind them and Sakura saw decide to ask Yusei a question.

"So what the plan Yusei? And tell me the truth because you don't needed a plan to play your deck since you know it inside and out." ask Sakura

"While you see Sakura I plan on using the Pyramid of Light my father gave me to play a shadow game and make Armstrong feel the pain of my monster's attacks and send him to the Shadow realm to pay for what he and Godwin did to you." replied Yusei

"All I have to say is that what Armstrong did to me and how he treats the other inmates and abuses the power he has as warden of this place. He deserves to be punish big time as he is as bad as Orochimaru." said Sakura

"So Sakura once we get out of here you will probably have to go back to the village and tell Lady Tsunade that your mission fail as I have no intention of coming back to the village and have to tell her about the Crimson Dragon and me being a signer?" ask Yusei in a sad voice

"I been thinking about that Yusei and I have decide that I am going to stay here with you and not return to the village as I don't ever want to lose you again like I did six years ago." replied Sakura

"You know your probably will be classifield as a missing ninja and that Lady Tsunade will have to send Hunter ninja to come receive you." said Yusei

"Well I just will have to send a messenger slug and tell her that I have no intention of coming back to the village and to have her strip me of my rank of a shinbo so I can stay here you with." replied Sakura

"You would give up being a ninja forever just so you can be with me ?" ask Yusei

"Oh course I would because you are the man I love and intend to marry and have children with and spend the rest of my life with." replied Sakura

With that Sakura gave Yusei a deep passionate kiss with he then return and before they knew it they were on the bottom bunk having sex with each other. After it was all over they told each other how much they love one another and then they put their cloths back on and prepared for Yusei's duel.

Meanwhile in another part of New Domino City Jack Atlas was racing around the track on top of a building in front of his mansion.

"I been around this track hundards of times today and I haven't been able to make the mark on my arm glow and have not summon the Crimson Dragon either. Does that mean that the only way to make the Crimson Dragon appear is for me to duel Yusei again. Well he better get out of the Facility soon before I go after him myself there." thought Jack

With that he continued to circle around the track. Meanwhile back at the Facility it was time for the duel between Chief Armstrong and Yusei and two guards were leading Yusei over to the Chief.

"Well Yusei glad you could make it. But it looks like you have no deck which means that I win by default. Guards you can take Mr. Yusei Fudo here back to his cell." said Armstrong

"But I have a deck right here with me Chief Armstrong." said Yusei holding up his deck

"How did you get those cards?"ask Armstrong

"I had these store in a safe place since I got here. So are we going to duel or not?" ask Yusei

"Fine you may have broken the rules but I will keep up my end of the bargain. Guards bring me the duel disk so we can get started." said Armstrong

With that the guards got two duel disk and put them on Armstrong and Yusei. Yusei saw that they were both attach to the floor by chains.

"What is the meaning of these chains?" ask Yusei

"There to make the duel more interesting and shocking to." replied Armstrong

"Did just not matter anyways what these chains are for Armstrong. I am going to take you down for what you did to Sakura and you are going to wish you were never born." said Yusei in a angry voice

"Well then prove it to me Satellite trash." said Armstrong

"Lets Duel ." said Armstrong and Yusei at the same time and both duel disk came online and displayed their lifepoints.

"I go first and I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in defense mode." said Yusei

A women then appeared dress in red and white spandex and had blond hair wearing a gold headpiece with 1000 defense points

"My turn. I summon Iron Chian Repairman in attack mode." said Armstrong

A gray man in overalls and holding a hammer appeared with 1600 attack points.

"Now I attack your Lady Heat with Iron Chain repairman." said Armstrong

With that Iron Chain Repairman destroyed Lady Heat.

"Now thanks to his effect you take 300 points of damage each time my Repairman destroys a monster." said Armstrong

With that Yusei took 300 points of damage.

Armstrong 4000 Lp Yusei 3700 Lp

All of a sudden a yellow light came up the chain and gave Yusei a strong shock.

"What was that?" ask Yusei

"Oh I forget to tell you when either of us takes damage we each receive a electric shock. I did say this duel was going to be shocking. Now I set two cards face down and end my turn." replied Armstrong

"This doesn't look to good for Yusei." said Yanagi looking from his cell with Tanner

"I wouldn't count Yusei out just yet. He does have his deck so I think he can take down Armstrong big time." said Tanner

"It my turn and I activate the spell card Dark Fusion and fuse Elemental Hero' s Avian and Burstinatrix to fusion summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing in attack mode." shouted Yusei

All of a sudden a female figure appeared that had black wings and its hands and feet had talons and it wore what look like blue shades over it's eyes with 2100 attack points.

"Now I attack your Repairman with Inferno Wing." said Yusei

"I don't think so. Because I activate the trap card Soul Anchor and equip it to my Repairman and he can't be destroyed by battle." said Armstrong

"It's doesn't matter you still take damage." said Yusei as Armstrong took the damage

Armstrong 3500 Lp Yusei 3700 Lp

Yusei saw there was no electric shock coming out from Armstrong's chain.

"How come you didn't get shock?" ask Yusei

"I guess this duel disk must be broken." replied Armstrong mockingly

"Your a lier Armstrong. You had this duel rig from the start so you could not take the shock." shouted Alex

"Can I help it if my duel disk is out of order." replied Armstrong

"Well it doesn't matter Armstrong. What you are going get from me is going to make you wish that your duel disk work." said Yusei

"What do you mean by that Satellite scum?" ask Armstrong

"You will see on my next turn. Now I set now card face down and end my turn." said Yusei smiling

"Now its my turn and I summon Iron Chain Snake in attack mode." said Armstrong

A snake made out of metal appeared on the field with a 800 attack points.

"Now I use my snake's effect with makes it equip to one of your monsters and makes it lose 800 attack points." said Armstrong

With that Iron Chain Snake attach it self to Inferno Wing and its attack went from 2100 to 1300

"Now I attack your Inferno Wing with my Repairman." said Armstrong

With that Repairman destroyed Inferno Wing and Yusei receive another shock to his body.

Armstrong 3500 Lp Yusei 2400 Lp

"Now thanks to my snake's effect. When it gets destroyed you have to send the top 3 cards from your deck to your graveyard. Now send those three cards to your graveyard now Satellite." said Armstrong

With that Yusei sent three cards to his graveyard.

"Since you destroyed my monster I can activate my trap card Ultra Hero Signal. With this trap card I can summon any monster from my deck that has hero in its name ignoring the summoning conditions but the damage that my monster deals is cut in half and is destroyed at the end of my turn. Now I summon Destiny Hero Plasma to the field in attack mode." said Yusei

With that a man in blood red with wings and one of its hands being a dragon's head and the other one having claws and its face covered in a mask appeared with 1900 attack points.

"Why did you summon a monster with 1900 attack points when you know my Repairman can't be destroyed in battle thanks to my soul anchor?" ask Armstrong

"Because of his effect. Plasma can absorb one of your monster and half its attack point are added to his own. So you can say goodbye to your repairman for good." replied Yusei

With that Plasma took Repairman and absorb him and his attack points went from 1900 to 2750.

"Now I attack you directly with my Destiny Hero Plasma." said Yusei

With that Destiny Hero Plasma attack Armstrong directly.

Armstrong 2125 Lp Yusei 2400 Lp

All of a sudden Armstrong fell to his knee's and clutch his chest like his was in a lot of pain. He then look up and notice the Pyramid of Light around Yusei's neck was glowing a gold color.

"Why do I feel like I felt that attack like it was real.? What did you do to me Satellite?" ask Armstrong

"Because that attack was real and you felt the pain of it. You see Chief Armstrong your what in what the ancient Egyptians call a shadow game. Everything in this duel is real even the monsters and that is why you feel the damage they cause to you. But that isn't all you see your very life is on the line here. If you lose to me then your soul will rest forever here in the Shadow Realm. I did say your were going to pay for hurting Sakura and abusing you power as warden of the Facility." replied Yusei

"I don't believe you Satellite trash. Your still going to lose to me." said Armstrong

"Fine then I summon The Six Samurai Zanji in defense mode and set one card face down on the field and end my turn." said Yusei

A warrior then appeared in gold armor with 1300 defense points and Destiny Plasma then went to the Graveyard thanks to the effect of the trap card use to bring it out.

"Sakura is Yusei serious about this duel being for real and that Chief Armstrong's life is on the line?" ask Alex hearing what Yusei just said

"Yes he is very serious. You see Yusei's adoptive father Yugi Mutou use to have to play in shadow games when he was a teenager and that a few evil people had their souls sent to the Shadow Realm from what he told me of him." replied Sakura

"So you mean Yusei's father was the legendary king of games Yugio Mutou?" ask Alex

"Yes he was and you can bet Chief Armstrong is going to feel sorry he mess with Yusei." replied Sakura

"Well if that the case then I don't feel sorry for what's going to happen to Chief Armstrong since he treats everyone here like trash and I am going to stick around to give Yusei support since he is sticking up for you and his friends." said Alex

Meanwhile Armstrong was ready to make his move.

"It's my turn and I summon the tuner monster Iron Chain Coil in attack mode." said Armstrong

A small figure with a head of a nutcracker then appeared with a attack of 1100.

"Next I activate the spell card double summon and summon another Iron Chain Snake in attack mode." said Armstrong

Another Iron Chain Snake then appeared with a attack of 800.

"Now I tune my Iron Chain Coil with my Iron Chain Snake to Synchro Summon Iron Chain Dragon." said Armstrong

A metal dragon that look like it was made out of chains then appeared with a attack of 2500

"Now I attack your monster with my Iron Chain Dragon." shouted Armstrong

"I don't think so because I activate my trap card Samurai Soul. By sacrificing my Zanji your attack is negated and your face down card is destroyed as well." said Yusei

Armstrong's face down card was then destroyed.

"You just got lucky Satellite. My next turn you will lose all your lifepoints and I will win this duel. Besides I don't believe in this thing you call a Shadow Game." said Armstrong

"It's my turn Armstrong and I draw." said Yusei

"Good I got the card I need to win this duel right here in my hand." thought Yusei smiling

"Now I activate the spell card double dragon summon. By removing any level dragon type monster from my graveyard from play I am allowed to summon two dragon type monster from my hand or deck with the same level. Now I remove my Blue Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard to summon Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon and Mirror Force Dragon from my deck in attack mode." said Yusei

There was a flash of light and two dragons appeared one look like a more powerful version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the other one was a Black and Gray metal looking dragon with for wings with a gold orb on it's head with attacks of 3400 and 2800.

"Now I attack your Iron Chain Dragon with my Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon and attack you directly with Mirror Force Dragon." said Yusei

With that Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon destroyed Iron Chain Dragon and then Mirror Force Dragon attack Armstrong directly making him lose the rest of his lifepoints.

Armstrong 0 Lp Yusei 2400 Lp

"How could I lose to someone like this stupid Satellite." thought Armstrong

He then look up and saw Yusei was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Since you lost this Shadow game Chief Armstrong. Your Soul is going to be sent to rest forever in the Shadow Realm." said Yusei

With that the Pyramid of Light glowed a brighter color of gold and Chief Armstrong scream at the top of his lungs as he felt his soul being sent to the Shadow Realm. When the light was gone Chief Armstrong's body fell to the floor lifeless.

"What happen to Chief Armstrong ?" ask one of the guards

"I don't know but something tells me he is no longer alive." replied the other guard

All of a sudden Yusei felt Sakura come from behind him and gave him a hug.

"Yusei you beat Chief Armstrong. I never doubted you would win against him." said Sakura

"What did you except Sakura. I am a good duelist and one the signers." replied Yusei giving Sakura a kiss

"Good job Yusei beating Chief Armstrong. But how come he looks dead?" ask Tanner

"Because he lose to me in a shadow game his soul was sent to the Shadow Realm to rest there forever." replied Yusei

"You mean you really did play a shadow game Yusei like the ancient Egyptians did 5,000 years ago?" ask Yanagi

"Yes I did Yanagi and Chief Armstrong is not going to bother anyone ever again. And Alex what are you still doing here I thought you were going to leave here?" said Yusei

"Well you see Yusei when you were dueling Chief Armstrong I thought about what you said about Tanner and Yanagi being your friends and realize that it would not be true freedom if you had to leave then behind." replied Alex

All of a sudden Yusei turn around and saw Rex Godwin standing across the platform from him.

"What do you want Godwin?" ask Yusei in a angry tone

"Well I saw your little duel with Chief Armstrong and came to congratulate you on winning the duel and since Chief Armstrong can no longer be warden of the Facility then I will just have to replace him." replied Godwin

"There more to that is there. Tell me right now why you are here before I send you to where I sent Chief Armstrong." said Yusei in a threaten voice

"Well I figure I that tell you that you and your girlfriend Sakura are free to leave the Facility and go where you please." replied Godwin

"So were free to just leave and go where we please like that?" ask Sakura

"That is what I am saying young lady. You can leave within the hour." replied Godwin

With that he left. An hour later Yusei and Sakura were at the front entrance getting ready to say god bye to everybody.

"So I guess this is good bye for now you two. I wish you good luck out there." said Alex

"Thanks a lot Alex." said Sakura

"Yeah and I hope you get out soon Alex." said Yusei

"Yusei I want to give you something before you go." said Yanagi

"What is it Yanagi?" ask Yusei

With that Yanagi give Yusei one of his cards.

"Why are you giving me one of your cards?" ask Yusei confuse

"Because something tells me you can get some more use out of it then me." replied Yanagi

"Thanks a lot Yanagi. I promise I will take good care of it." said Yusei

"I got some to give you to Yusei." said Tanner handing Yusei his Giant Ushi Oni card

"There's man name Saiga in a bar called the bootleg in New Domino City. Show him that card and he will be to help you get back you duel runner." said Tanner

"Thanks for the information Tanner we will go see him right away." replied Yusei

"You better take good care of this guy Sakura." said Tanner

"You can count on me to make sure me and Yusei get there in one piece." replied Sakura

With that they said there good bye's and started on there way to meet the man Saiga. Meanwhile up in the Security room Rex Godwin was watching Yusei and Sakura leave the Facility.

"Mr. Godwin is it such a good idea to have that Yusei Fudo and his girlfriend roaming the streets of New Domino City as they wish ?" ask Lazar

"Who said that they were going to be going as they wish Mr. Lazar. You see since Chief Armstrong was able to make Yusei's mark of the Dragon appear I have arrange a trap for Yusei to make the mark appear." replied Godwin smiling

Meanwhile in a ally a man on a duel runner watch as Yusei and Sakura were leaving the Facility.

"You better watch your step Yusei Fudo because I am going to pay you back for giving me this scar on my face." said the man taking off his helmet and revealing a scar on his face.

That's it for this chapter so what did you think about the duel between Chief Armstrong and Yusei and Chief Armstrong being sent to the Shadow Realm. I did it as I think Chief Armstrong a evil person and he should be punish for what he did to all the inmates in the Facility and treating them like trash. The reason I count the Pyramid of Light as a millennium item is because it looks like the millennium puzzle and since Yugi was Yusei's adoptive father and had the millennium puzzle. I felt Yusei should get the Pyramid of Light. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's option's on this story. Thank you and please stay tune for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 The Take Back

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi . I don't make money off this story. AN: in this story spell cards can be use in turbo duels except field spell cards thanks.

After leaving the Facility a few hours ago Yusei and Sakura were now in the cafe district of New Domino City heading for the Bootleg bar to go see the man Saiga that Tanner told them could get Yusei back his duel ruuner. As they were walking Sakura decide to tell Yusei something.

"Yusei I need to tell you something before we get to the bar to meet this Saiga person." said Sakura

"What is it Sakura that you have to tell me?" ask Yusei curious

"Well remember when you were dueling Chief Armstrong and everyone was watching you." said Sakura

"Yeah how could I not forget that happening Sakura." replied Yusei

"Well you see during the duel I got a letter from Lady Tsunade by messenger slug saying she was here in New Domino City and wanted to know why I had not sent a report back on how the search for you was going." said Sakura

"So Lady Tsunade is here in New Domino City? So what did you tell her?" ask Yusei

"Yes she is and I sent her a letter back saying I found you and that you go by your new name of Yusei and told her to meet us at the bar we are heading to. But there's something else that I need to tell you to Yusei and it is important." replied Sakura

"So what it that you need to tell me right now?" ask Yusei confuse

"Well you see three years ago Orochimaru attack the village. There was a big battle between Lady Tsunade and Orchimaru. Lady Tsunade ended up killing Orchimaru after a big chakra explosion from using some powerful jutsu but there was a side effect of that chakra explosion Lady Tsunade suffered." said Sakura

"What kind of side effect did she suffered?" ask Yusei preparing for the worst news

"You see the chakra explosion reverse the aging process and turn her back into teenager the same age I was back at that time. After she got over the shock of learning she was now back to being a fifteen year old teenager we quickly became the best of friends almost like sisters and a few months later she admitted to me she had romantic feelings for you since you save her from Orochimaru when you two first met. But she could never act on them as she was to old for you until that chakra explosion and that she was sorry for exiling you from the village as the council threaten to have her replace as Hokage. We both agreed if you were found that we would share you as we both are in love with you. Lady Tsunade said in the letter that she had to give up being Hokage and that Shizune was going to be Hokage now so she could come see you and tell you how sorry she was for ruining your life six years ago." finish Sakura

"So Lady Tsunade was in love with me since we met. I did have a huge crush her when we met but I didn't pursue it as it was against the rules of the village for the Hokage to go out with a shinbo." said Yusei

"Well when we get to the bar you better tell her how you feel about her Yusei or her heart will be broken." said Sakura

"I will do that Sakura. But first we better lose those two guys in suits that are following us." said Yusei in a low tone

"You mean the two guys that have been following us since we left the Facility." said Sakura

"Yep and something tells me they work for Rex Godwin." replied Yusei

"So how do we lose them Yusei?" ask Sakura

"Well right now we better act like we don't notice them and when we get to the bar we will give them the slip." replied Yusei

With that they continued on their way to the bar. Meanwhile hiding in a ally the two men in suits were watching Yusei and Sakura walking to the bar.

"Sparrow this is eagle. Do you have the targets in your sights?" ask one of the men talking into a walkie talkie

"I have the targets in my sights right now Eagle." said another man in a suit in a car watching as Sakura and Yusei walk right pass him.

"Good we will follow them into the bar and when they least expect it corner them and make Yusei's dragon mark appear like Mr. Godwin told us to." said the other men

Meanwhile Yusei and Sakura had just came to the bar and went right inside. As soon as they got inside Yusei and Sakura took a sit and the bartender who had spiky hair and two yellow markers under each eye look at them.

"What can I got you two tonight?" ask the bartender

"I think we would like some milk please?" ask Yusei

"What are you stupid or something kid this is a bar not a dinner." said the bartender

"I would like some milk is that to much to ask for." said Yusei

"Why I should punch you kid for asking for some milk." threaten the bartender

"Can you two keep it down there are people in here you know." said a young female voice

"Yusei turn around and saw a 18 year old teenage girl that look almost identical to Sakura expect she had blond hair that came down just past her knees and had brown eyes instead of green like Sakura and was wearing a green t shirt with a blue jacket and blue jeans with white sneakers and she had a angry look on her face.

"Sorry about the yelling miss just trying to knock some sense into this kid." said the bartender

"Well just don't try to hurt him mister or else you will not like me when I am angry. Besides I am waiting for two of my friends to come meet me here." said the girl

"And who would that be Mrs ?" ask Yusei

"Well if you must know there names are Sakura and Yusei and the names Tsunade if you want to know." replied Tsunade

"Tsunade is that you?" ask Sakura coming over next to Yusei

"Sakura good to to see you made it but where is Naruto or Yusei whatever he calls himself now?" ask Tsunade

"That would be me Lady Tsunade. But you I prefer to be call Yusei not Naruto." replied Yusei

"Wait your saying your the same kid I remember that like to pull pranks and told everyone your were going to be Hokage one day?" ask Tsunade surprise

"That would be me. But I have change a lot in six years as have you Lady Tsunade. You look very beautiful since the last time I saw you." replied Yusei

"Thanks a lot Yusei." said Tsunade hiding the blush on her face.

"Man when Sakura told me he change. I didn't think she meant he got a new body. But he is much more handsome then I ever image he could be." thought Tsunade

"So are you going to give me the mlik I order now?" ask Yusei looking at the bartender

"Why you little brat." shouted the bartender

He then grab Yusei by the collar asking if Yusei was pulling his chain until Yusei took out the Giant Ushi Oni card and showed it to the bartender who then had a look of shock on his face and then saw the two guys in suits walk in and sit down.

"Sorry about the miss understanding kid. Here is your milk it is on the house." said the bartender giving Yusei a glass of milk.

"Thanks a lot sir." replied Yusei taking the glass of milk.

With that he sat down and drank his milk. The bartender then look at Yusei.

"You know there are two men in suits siting behind you. Take your two female friends and go outside the back right now." said the bartender in a low voice

"Sakura Tsunade I think its time we left out the back right now." said Yusei

"Why you and Sakura just got here?" ask Tsunade confuse

"Yusei's right Tsunade. I think we should leave out the back and we will tell you everything once we get rid of the two men in suits that just follow us in." replied Sakura

With that they all got up and went out the back . When they got outside they saw the two men had follow them right out.

"Yusei Fudo I think you should come with us right now." said one of the men

"Why would I do that?" ask Yusei

"Because we are under orders by Rex Godwin to bring you in so he can find your mark of the dragon." replied the man

"I don't think so. Yusei is not going anywhere with you." said Sakura

"And what are you two little girls going to do to us?" ask one of the men mockingly

"How about I kick both your butts right now." replied Tsunade cracking her fist

All of a sudden there was a sound of a engine and a man on a duel runner with a sidecar jump off a roof and stop right in front of Yusei, Sakura, and Tsunade.

"You three better hop on if you don't want to be sent to the Facility." said the rider

With that Yusei jump on the duel runner behind the rider while Sakura and Tsunade jump into the sidecar. With the sound of burning rubber they took off down the ally. One of the men quickly took out a tracking device but quickly lost Yusei and Sakura's signal.

"We better call in some helicopters and search the area and call Mr. Godwin and tell him we lost Yusei Fudo." said the man

Meanwhile the rider was racing down the street and was holding a jamming device over Yusei and Sakura's trackers.

"Thanks for the save but who are you?" ask Tsunade

"The names Saiga and let me guess you must be friends of Tanner's." said Saiga

"That would be right. So where are you taking us?" ask Yusei

"I am taking you to my home where you should be safe for awhile." replied Saiga

With that they rode in silence. After 2 hours of riding they came to what look like a abandoned office and went inside and rest. Yusei then saw that Saiga was typing on a laptop.

"So what are you?" ask Yusei

"I am not sure myself. But I can get you anything you want and don't worry about paying me. Tanner already paid me before he went to the Facility. So what kind I get you?" ask Saiga

"I need to get into Sector Security's warehouse to get back my duel runner." replied Yusei

"You got to be kidding me. Why would you want to go there for a duel runner?" ask Saiga shock

"Because that duel runner means a lot to me and my friends back in the Satellite." replied Yusei

"Well don't blame me if you get caught which you will." said Saiga making Yusei a fake I.D. Saying he was a electrician name Taro Daimon

As he was typing Yusei went over and saw a picture of a young Saiga with another man holding a trophy and below it was a damage Machiners Sniper card next to it.

"Saiga did you use to be a duelist?" ask Yusei looking at the picture.

"You know it is rude to go through other people's stuff." shouted Saiga

Out of nowhere Saiga was punch in the head by Tsunade and Sakura

"You know it is rude to yell at people that are asking you about something." said Sakura

"Yeah and if you don't want to be sent to the Hospital then you better answer Yusei's question right now." said Tsunade holding up her fist

"Fine if you must know I use to be a tag team duelist. But I wasn't a pro. I just completed in the exhibition leagues. Now if you can drop the subject I found the password to the warehouse but you will probably end up back at the Facility with your two female friends." replied Saiga

"That's a chance I will have to take that chance." said Yusei

With that he left Saiga alone and went over to Sakura and Tsunade who had a look that said she had a lot of question she wanted to be answered.

"Okay you two can you tell me what those yellow mark on your face are for?" ask Tsunade

"These are tracker markers so Sector Security can keep track of people from the Satellite." replied Sakura

"Fine. But how did Yusei here get a new body when he should have blond hair blue eyes and whisker marks on his face?" ask Tsunade

"Well you see the nine tail fox Kyuubi give up her life to give me a new body and send me here to New Domino City where I was adopted by my parents Yugi and Alexis Mutou until they died in a car accident when I was sent to the Satellite to live." replied Yusei

"That would explain why you have a new body and I feel sorry you lost your adoptive parents. Now last question. What did that man in the suit mean about finding your mark of the dragon?" ask Tsunade

"Well you see I am what is called a signer and I bear a mark of a beast called the Crimson Dragon." replied Yusei

"You mean as in the Crimson Dragon that the people of the stars worship." said Tsunade

"You know about the Crimson Dragon and the people of the stars?" ask Sakura surprise

"Oh course. You see many years ago I was told by grandfather the first Hokage about the legend of the people of the stars and the Crimson Dragon and of course about the five signers. It was pass down the family tree and he said that one of our ancestors was from that tribe. But I never thought that one of the signers was right in our village and the container of the nine tail fox no less." replied Tsunade

"Well it is getting late. I think I will head to my room as it looks like you and Yusei have a lot to talk about." said Sakura

"What do you mean by that?" ask Yusei

"You know what I was talking about earlier as we were heading to the bar." replied Sakura

"Now I remember what you were talking about Sakura. Thanks a lot. " said Yusei

"I will see you in the morning Yusei." said Sakura giving a kiss on the cheek goodnight

With that she left them alone. Yusei then look at Tsunade.

"I think we need to discuss some things Tsunade. But not here. We should go talk in my room." said Yusei

"Sure where ever you fell comfortable Yusei." said Tsunade

With that they headed to Yusei's room and close the door behind them. Tsunade then look at Yusei.

"So what do you want to talk about Yusei?" ask Tsunade

"Well Sakura told me about the battle you had with Orochimaru that turn you back into a teenager. But she also told me you had been in love with me since we first met when I save you from Orochimaru. So is it true Tsunade? Are you in love with me?" ask Yusei

"Yes it is true Yusei. I have been in love with you since we met but I could not tell you how I felt back then as it was against the law for the Hokage to go out with a shinbo. I have felt bad about having to exile you six years ago from the village and I have felt there was a piece of me missing when you were gone. I will understand if you don't want to forgive me and don't feel the same way about me." replied Tsunade with tears in her eyes

Yusei then took Tsunade's face and held it up to his.

"I know it wasn't your fault that I was exiled but the council who saw me as a demon. So I do forgive you and to tell the truth I have had a huge crush on you since I first laid eyes on you and I can honestly say that I do love you with all my heart as I do love Sakura the same way." replied Yusei

"You act so different from what you were six years ago and of course you act more mature then your father the fourth Hokage." said Tsunade

"You mean the fourth Hokage was my birth father?" ask Yusei surprise

"Yes he was and he had no choice but to seal the nine tail fox within you as he couldn't bear to put the burden on anyone else's child." replied Tsunade

"Well I have to thank him. Because if he didn't do that I would never have met Kyuubi and become the person I am now. Not to mention have the two most beautiful girls in the world that I love right here with me." said Yusei

"I will take that as a complaint Yusei Fudo." said Tsunade

With that Yusei gave Tsunade a deep passionate kiss which she return and before they knew what was happening they were on the bed having sex and after its was all over they fell to sleep on the bed happy.

Meanwhile outside the man who had follow Yusei and Sakura from the Facility was now outside the building where he saw them come with Saiga and Tsunade. The man who had follow them was none other then Officer Trudge who had receive the scar on his face from dueling Yusei in the tunnel when a piece of garbage had hit him in the face.

"You may have giving me the slip back in the Satellite Yusei. But now I will be prepared when you go after your duel runner and you and your two female friends can spend the rest of your life's back at the Facility." said Trudge smiling.

The next morning Yusei woke up and notice that Tsunade was not in the bed. Yusei decide to get up and get ready for the day. He then got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower. He then put on his cloths and went out the door and saw Sakura and Tsunade were siting at a table eating breakfast.

"Good morning Yusei." said Tsunade

"Yeah good morning Yusei." said Sakura as well

"Well good morning to the both of you." replied Yusei taking a seat at the table.

"I hope you like the breakfast that Saiga was kind enough to make. But I am afraid he has no ramen here." said Tsunade

"It okay and anyways I give up eating ramen about six years ago when I got to New Domino City." replied Yusei taking a plate of food

"You have change a lot. I remember when you ate nothing but ramen all the time." said Sakura

With that they started to eat their breakfast. After they finish eating their breakfast and they clean up. Tsunade decide to tell Yusei something.

"Yusei me and Sakura have something to tell you." said Tsunade

"What is it?" ask Yusei

"Well when you were sleeping last night me and Sakura ask Saiga to make us some fake I.D. So we can help you get your duel runner back from Sector Security." said Tsunade

"Why would the two of you risk coming with me to the Sector Security Warehouse when I will probably be caught by them and sent back to the Facility as would the both of you if you both come?" ask Yusei

"Because we both love you and besides your chances are better of getting your duel runner back if you have us backing you up." replied Sakura

"I guess there's no changing your minds from going with me is there?" ask Yusei

"No there is not Yusei. So it looks like you will have to deal with the both of us." replied Tsunade

"Well I could not have anyone better to back me up then the two of you. We should get going within two hours so we can get to the warehouse and get back my duel runner." said Yusei

With that they prepare to leave for the warehouse. Two hours later they were ready to leave when Saiga gave Yusei a bag full of stuff he would need to get into the warehouse.

"Why are you going to the warehouse to get back your duel runner when you know you and your two female friends are going to get caught and be sent to the Facility?" ask Saiga

"Because the bonds of my friends are in that warehouse and besides I am just taking back what is mine." replied Yusei looking at the picture on the table.

"I understand you Yusei. You see I once had a friend name Kyuji until one day he got into a accident when we were in the middle of a turbo duel and he got badly hurt and he will never be able to ride a duel runner again. That card was sent to me by him as he does not want us to be friends. You are better off without any friends Yusei and I would advise you and your two female friends just go and not go after your duel runner as it is not worth it." said Saiga in a sad tone

"Well I can't do that Saiga as that duel runner means a lot to me and my friends back at the Satellite." said Yusei

With that Yusei left with Sakura and Tsunade out the door leaving Saiga alone.

You are nuts if you think you and your friends can pull this off." thought Saiga

Once they were out of the building they started to head to the Sector Security warehouse. Once they reach the building Yusei along with Sakura and Tsunade disguise with hats hiding their faces enter the building and headed towards a empty closet.

"Yusei how come we didn't use a transformation jutsu to get pass the guards instead of hiding our faces under these hats?" ask Sakura

"Because you see when Kyuubi give up her life to give me my new body and send me here I lost access to my chakra and can no longer perform any jutsu. Besides if we tried to transform into one of the Sector Security Officers. They would see right through the jutsu as all the officers know each other very well." replied Yusei

"Your are right Yusei they probably would see right through it. You have definitely have gotten a lot smarter since you were exiled from the village." said Tsunade

With that they went into the closet and waited for the building to close. After waiting for three hours the lights in the building finally went out and they came out from their hiding place and headed to the top floor where Saiga had located Yusei's duel runner. Once they reach the top floor and they came to the door. Yusei use the I.D. Card that Saiga gave him and gain access to the room. Once they were inside they saw a room filled with crates.

"So where is your duel ruuner Yusei?" ask Sakura

"Yeah and can we tell which crate it is in?" added Tsunade

"I have the perfect way of telling which one of these crates has my duel runner." replied Yusei pulling out a tracking device

With it he started to scan the room and the device indicated that the duel runner was in the crate in front of them. They then went over to it. But before they could even open it they were dazzled by lights coming from everywhere.

"Well well if it isn't Yusei Fudo and it appears you brought teo femal friends with you. I knew you would try something but I would never have thought you would come here to get your duel runner back ." said Trudge from a platform above

"Well I did come to get back my duel runner as it belongs to me and my friends." said Yusei

"Your wrong it belongs to New Domino City as you do Satellite Scum. Officers arrest this Satellite and his two female friends." ordered Trudge

Before the officers could reach Yusei he jump into the crate and started his duel runner and smash right through it and stop in front of Sakura and Tsunade.

"You two better hop on if you don't want to be arrested and get sent to the Facility." said Yusei

"You don't have to tell me twice Yusei." said Sakura

"You can count me in." added Tsunade

With that they both quickly hop on the duel runner and sat behind Yusei and they took off with Trudge following right behind him on his duel runner as they barly made through a closing door.

"Your not leaving this place Yusei and you are going to duel me right now if you want to escape with your freedom." said Trudge

"Fine have it you way Trudge but you are going to lose and me and my friends are going to escape from here." replied Yusei

With that both duel runners duel modes activated and displayed both their lifepoints.

"I go first and I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode and set one card face down and end my turn." said Yusei

A warrior dress in blue and gold appeared on the field in defense mode with 1400 defense points

"Is that all you got Yusei because I summon Search Striker in attack mode." said Trudge

A man made out of black metal then appeared with a attack of 1600.

"Now I attack your Sparkman with my Search Striker." said Trudge

With that Search Striker destroyed Sparkman.

"Thanks Trudge because now I activate my trap card Magicians Circle with allows me to summon a spellcaster monster with 2000 or less attack points from my deck or hand and I choose to summon Dark Magician Girl." said Yusei

A woman with blond hair and green eyes dress in pink and blue cloths with a blue hat appeared with 2000 attack points.

"Well nice trick Yusei but it will not work as I set one card face down and end my turn." said Trudge

"There's got to be a way out of here somewhere." thought Yusei looking for a way out.

Meanwhile the officers were monitoring the duel and closing any doors Yusei was going to escape through.

"Okay Trudge its my turn and I play the spell card Gaceful Charity with allows me to draw three cards from my deck but I have to send two of my cards to the graveyard. Next I summon Destiny Hero diamond dude in attacke mode." said Yusei

A man then appeared dress in black cloths and a cape with diamonds sticking out of him with 1400 attack points.

"Now I attack you Search Striker with Dark Magician Girl." said Yusei

"I don't think so Yusei because I activate the trap card Wide Spread Ruin with destroys the monster with the highest attack on your side of the field which means your Dark Magician Girl is destroyed." said Trudge

Dark Magician Girl then was destroyed.

"Fine I end my turn." said Yusei

"Yusei how are we going to escape from here?" ask Sakura

"I don't know but we will all escape together." replied Yusei

"How can we do that if they are closing all the doors." said Tsunade

"Maybe I can help." said Saiga voice coming from the speakers in the building

"Saiga is that you? How can you help us escape?" ask Yusei

"Do as I say and head to the door on your right." replied Saiga

"Okay where you say." said Yusei heading to the door

"Where do you think you are going Satellite Scum?" said Trudge following them

"I am getting out of here." said Yusei

When they got to the door it exploded and they found themselves falling down a elevator chute. Yusei quickly reach the bottom and the doors close but Trudge quickly smash right through them and caught up to them outside and started to ram Yusei's duel runner.

"Your not going anywhere Satellite scum. We still have a duel to finish. Now I summon the tuner monster Trapart in attack mode." said Trudge

A monster then appeared that look like two clowns that were glued to a disk with a attack of 600.

"Now I tune my Trapart with my Search Striker to Synchro summon Goyo Guardian." said Trudge

A man dress in old Japanese cloths with white face paint on his face appeared with 2800 attack points.

"Now I attack your Diamond dude with my Goyo Guardian." said Trudge

With that Goyo Guardian destroyed Diamond Dude.

Trudge 4000 Lp Yusei 2600 Lp

"Now thanks to my monster's effect your Diamond Dude is summon to my side of the field in defense mode." said Trudge

Diamond dude then appeared on Trudge side of the field with 1600 defense points.

"You have no chance of winning this duel and escaping." said Trudge

Out of nowhere Trudge's duel runner was sent backwards by Saiga on his duel runner as he came right next to Yusei and they left Trudge behind.

"Saiga what are you doing here?" ask Yusei confuse

"I came to see if you are right about this bonds of friendship." said Saiga

"Well it is good to see you Saiga ." said Sakura

"Yeah you arrive right on time." added Tsunade

"Don't thank me yet because I still don't believe in having friends." said Saiga

All of a sudden Trudge reappeared next to them.

"Give up you guys. This duel is still on and I am going to win it." said Trudge

"He is right Yusei we better give up." said Saiga

"I will never give up and besides your still holding on to your bonds of friendship Saiga." said Yusei

"What do you mean?' ask Saiga getting upset

"I mean look at that card that Kyuji gave you. He must have save it from the fire of the accident as he tried to fix it up and probably gave it to you so you would not forget about you two being friends forever." said Yusei

After thinking about it for a minute Saiga decide Yusei was right and started to hold Trudge back from ramming Yusei and making him lose the duel.

"Yusei your right. I will hold this guy back well you finish the duel." shouted Saiga

"Thanks a lot Saiga." replied Yusei

"How are you going to win this duel Yusei when I have two monsters and you have nothing on your field." said Trudge smiling

"Like this Trudge. First I activate the spell card Monster Reborn and Summon from my Graveyard the monster Kyuubi Queen of the Foxes." said Yusei

A young women then appeared with red hair and eyes dress in a old Japanese dress with fox ears and nine fox tails with a Katana strap to her side with a attack of 3500.

"Now I activate her effect by sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard I can summon two monsters from my deck ignoring the summoning conditions. I summon in attack mode The Egyptian God Card Obelisk The Tormentor and the Sacred Beast Raviel Lord of Phantasms." said Yusei

There was Lighting and Thunder and when it was all over there now stood The Egyptian God Card Obelisk The Tormentor and The Sacred Beast Raviel Lord of Phantasms each with a attack of 4000

"Now I play the spell card Synchro Tuner summon and summon from my deck Cyber Dragon and Counselor Lily in attack mode." said Yusei

Cyber Dragon and Counselor Lily then appeared on the Field.

"Next I activate the spell card Double Synchro Summon which allows me to Synchro summon two Synchro monsters using just one Tuner and any number of non Tuner monsters. Now I tune my Counselor Lily with Cyber Dragon to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend in attack mode." said Yusei

With that Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend appeared with attacks of 2500 and 3000.

"Now I attack you with all my monsters at once Trudge and win this duel." said Yusei

With that all of Yusei's monster's attack Trudge and destroyed all his monsters and made him lose all his lifepoints.

Trudge 0 Lp Yusei 2600 Lp

All of a sudden Saiga fell over with Trudge and told Yusei, Sakura and Tsunade to go on without him.

They then made out of the building.

"Yusei is Saiga going to be alright?" ask Sakura

"I don't know Sakura but something tells me he will be alright and get away." replied Yusei

"Well something tells me your right Yusei and thanks for winning that duel and getting us out of there." said Tsunade

"I wouldn't thank me yet Tsunade we still have to lose the rest of Sector Security." said Yusei

As soon as he said that they saw a crowd of Sector Security waiting for them up ahead. Yusei then step on the gas on his duel runner and rides right through them. As he does Sector Security mange to give Yusei a big electric shock before he could make it through. Yusei Mange to hang on and they quickly got away. After 5 minutes of riding Yusei pass out from the electric shock and fell off his duel runner.

"Yusei are you alright?" ask Sakura as she and Tsunade ran over to him.

"It looks like he pass out from that electric shock they gave him. We better find place to hid until he recovers." said Tsunade looking Yusei over

At that moment in the building two twins with green hair name Luna and Luka had woken up when Luna woke up with a start.

"Luna are you alright?" ask Luka to his sister

"I don't know Luka but something tells me we should go outside as I have a feeling there is someone who needs are help." replied Luna

With that they quickly put on their cloths and went out their bedroom and went downstairs to the lobby of their building and when they got outside they saw two 18 year old teenage girls one with blond hair and brown eyes and the other one with pink hair and green eyes kneeling over a teenage boy there age with black spiky hair with yellow lines on the side of his head pass out. Luna quickly went ran over to them before Luka had a chance to protest.

"Ah excuse you two what happen to your friend there and why is he on the ground?" ask Luna

Sakura and Tsunade turn and saw a little girl with green hair tied in two pigtails looking at them.

"Our friend got a big electric shock when we were running from Sector Security." said Sakura

"You were running fro Sector Security. So why should we help you?" ask Luka running over to his sister

"Because he is hurt and needs someplace to rest as we do. Can you please help us?" ask Tsunade begging

"We should really help these people Luka their friend looks like he needs help." said Luna

"Fine Luna we will help them. You two ladies pick your friend up and Luna will lead you to our apartment and I will put your friends duel runner away in a safe place." said Luka

"Thank you very much young man." said Sakura

"Yeah thanks a lot you two." added Tsunade

With that Tsunade and Sakura pick Yusei up and carried him by putting one arm over each of them and followed Luna well Luka took Yusei's duel runner and follow them into the building.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about Tsunade appearing in this chapter and the fact she is Yusei's second girlfriend. Also the appearance of Kyuubi in her card form. I did the pairing as there is no pairing's with Tsunade and Sakura with Naruto or in this case Yusei. The reason Tsunade is 18 years old and not in her 50's was explain early in the chapter and is the fact why she is no longer Hokage. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thank you and stay tune for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Stranded Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

The next morning inside Luka and Luna's apartment. Yusei was waking up from being pass out from last night.

"Man what happen to me last night and where is Sakura and Tsunade?" thought Yusei worried

Yusei lifted his head up and saw that Sakura and Tsunade were sleeping with their heads resting on his chest. Yusei decide to wake them up.

"Sakura Tsunade time to wake up my two sleeping beauties ." said Yusei shaking them with his hands gently on their shoulders.

Sakura and Tsunade slowly open their eyes and look at Yusei and saw he was alright and they both wrap their arms around him and hug him.

"Yusei your alright." said Sakura

"You had us both worried last night when you didn't wake up." added Tsunade

"Well I am sorry that I had the both of you worried sick about me and as you can see I am alright now. So can any of you tell me what happen last night when we escape Sector Security and how we ended up here in this apartment?" ask Yusei

"We can explain that." said a voice of a little boy.

Yusei look towards the voice and saw a boy and a girl with green hair and eyes that look like twins.

"Who are you two?" ask Yusei

"My names is Luna and this is my brother Luka. We brought you in here when we saw your two female friends here ask us for help." replied Luna

"Yeah your lucky my sister convince me to have us help get you and your friends in here. So why were you running from Sector Security and tell us why we shouldn't turn you in right now to Sector Security as you have a tracker marker on your face?" ask Luka

"We were running because Sector Security had my duel runner that belong to me and my friends and I was just trying to get it back. It was Sector Security that was after us for no reason as they had my duel runner in the first place." replied Yusei

"Something tells me you are telling the truth and if you want to know where your duel runner is. It is just over there next to the door." said Luka pointing to the door where Yusei's duel runner was.

"Thanks for keeping it safe for me." said Yusei

"So are you interested in having a duel with me Yusei?" ask Luka

Before Yusei could answer he saw a poster of Jack Atlas and some merchandise of him in a corner and Luka saw Yusei was looking at it.

"That there is my Jack Atlas collection. One day I am going to be duel king like him. So are you a fan of Jack Atlas to?" ask Luka

"No I am not." replied Yusei in a hateful tone

"Well it's to bad that you Turbo Duel then." said Luka

"Why do you say that for?" ask Yusei confuse

"Because of your duel runner. Since you Turbo Duel I thought you must yearn to be king like him." replied Luka

"Well your wrong Luka. You see Yusei Turbo Duels because he likes it and not because he wants to be king like Jack Atlas." said Tsunade

"Yeah and besides I would not look up to him either because he stoled the first duel runner Yusei made and betrayed him and their friends just so he could be duel king." added Sakura

"Oh yeah well I got a chance to duel the king myself." said Luka grabbing a envelope with a invitation to a tournament called the Fortune Cup and showing it to them.

"You see this is a invitation to the Fortune Cup and the winner gets to face the king himself Jack Atlas. My sister was invited to complete but she doesn't want to so I plan to impersonate her and win the tournament to face the king himself." said Luka

"I still think it will not work Luka." said Luna

"Don't worry Luna. I told you I will be able to ." shouted Luka

"Luka your shouting again. Can you please quiet down as we have guests." replied Luna

Yusei at moment turn around and look at the twins.

"Well me and my friends better get going. Thanks for the hospitality but it is better if you two don't get involved we us as it will only bring trouble here." said Yusei

With that Yusei begin to leave with Sakura and Tsunade.

"Your not going any where Yusei until you duel me and as a duelist you must always accept a challenge." said Luka grabbing a duel disk.

Luka then got hyper saying he how he like to face different opponents and he was shaking so badly his duel disk slip off his arm and Luka quickly went to fix it back on his arm. When Yusei saw this he remember a time when he saw Rally fixing something and saw a resemblance between them.

"You know what Luka I will accept your challenge but you have to give me some assurance that were the only one's here to duel." said Yusei

"That's not a problem you see it has being aways me and Luna here since our parents are always at work." replied Luka

"You mean you two just spend all day alone here?" ask Sakura

"Yes we do. But we have no trouble about it as we learn to live with it." replied Luna

"Well then you must be very brave to live alone with you parents gone all day." said Tsunade looking at

Luna

"So are we going to duel outside or not Yusei?" ask Luka

"You have yourself a duel Luka." replied Yusei smiling.

Meanwhile back at Security headquarters Lazar was with Rex Godwin in his office.

"So has everyone receive their invitation to the Fortune Cup except Yusei Fudo ?" ask Godwin

"Yes they have Mr. Godwin and on the status of Yusei Fudo. He has gotten back his duel runner from Sector Security and is currently hiding in the Tops area of New Domino City." replied Lazar

"That is very good to hear Mr. Lazar. Now I want you to go there and give Yusei his invitation to the Fortune Cup and make sure he knows that he must attend." said Godwin

"As you wish Mr. Godwin." said Lazar

Back at Luka and Luna's apartment. Luka and Yusei were ready to duel each other.

"Your going to lose to me Yusei and I am going to prove it to you by using my deck." said Luka smiling

"Well you have not face anything like my deck before Luka and your the one that is going to lose here." replied Yusei

"Lets Duel." said Luka and Yusei at the same time as their duel disk came online and displayed their lifepoints.

"I go fisrt and I summon Morphtronic Ceflon in attack mode." said Luka

A yellow metal man then appeared with 100 attack points.

"Now I use his effect to bring out Morhtronic Magen in attack mode." said Luka

A gray metal man then appeared with 800 attack points.

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn." said Luka

"Now it is my turn and I summon Lord of D in attack mode." said Yusei

A man dress in bones and a cape appeared with 1200 attack points.

"Now I activate the spell card Flute of Summoning Dragon which allows me to summon two dragon type monsters from my hand and I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White dragon in attack mode." said Yusei

A black dragon with red eyes and a white dragon with blue eyes appeared on the field with attacks of 2400 and 3000.

"Is that the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon? But I thought that monster was Seto Kaiba's ?" ask Luna surprise seeing the dragon appear on the field

"Yes it is Luna and Seto Kaiba happens to be Yusei's adoptive uncle and he gave Yusei that card along with some of his other cards when he wa younger from what he told me." replied Sakura

"Well judging from the way Yusei beat Officer Trudge in the last duel. Yusei must have a plan if he brought out those monsters." said Tsunade

"Now I attack your Morphtronic Celfon with my Blue Eyes White Dragon." said Yusei

"I don't think so Yusei because I activate my trap card Morphtransition which switches my Magen to defense mode and his effect activates which makes you unable to select another attack target." said Luka

With that Magen switch to defense mode with 800 defense points and stop the attack.

"Well good job Luka. Now I end my turn." said Yusei

"It's my turn Yusei and I summon another Morphtronic Magen in defense mode." said Luka

Another Magen then appeared on the field.

"Next I use my Celfon effect to summon Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode." said Luka

A brown metal man then appeared with 1600 attack points.

"Next I activate the spell card Gadget box which allows me to summon a gadget token once per turn." said Luka

a red metal man then appeared with 0 attack points.

"Now I tribute my token to activate my Datatron's effect which deal 600 damage to you." said Luka

Yusei 3600 Lp Luka 4000 Lp

"Now I end my turn." said Luka

"It my turn and I play the spell card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards. Next I activate the spell card Card Rotor by discarding my Nirto Synchron all the monsters on your side of the field change battle positions.' said Yusei

With that all of Luka's monsters change battle modes.

"Now I release my Lord of D and Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon Kyuubi Queen of the Foxes in attack mode." said Yusei

Kyuubi then appeared with 3500 attack points.

"Now I send one card to the graveyard to activate Kyuubi's effect and summon from my deck The Sacred Beast Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder." said Yusei

There was lighting and Thunder and a monster that look like a evil form of the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared with 4000 attack points.

"Now I use the spell card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards and send two to the graveyard. Next I use the spell card Polymerization to fusion summon Cyber End Dragon in attack mode." said Yusei

A metal dragon with three heads and wings appeared with 4000 attack points.

"Now I attack your two defense mode monster with Hamon and Cyber End Dragon and attack one of your Magen's with Kyuubi Queen of The Foxes." said Yusei

With that Hamon and Cyber End Dragon attack Luka's two defense mode monsters and dealt damage and Kyuubi attack one of the Magen's and made Luka's lifepoints drop to zero.

Yusei 3600 Lp Luka 0 Lp

"How could I have lose to you Yusei?" ask Luka surprise at losing

"Because you were to concern about bringing out all four of your Morphtronic monsters and not worrying about how I was going to figure out a way to beat you. I can tell you love dueling from the bottom of your heart but you need to learn not to be so self centered." said Yusei

"Thanks Yusei. But do you want to have another Duel?" ask Luka

"I can't Luka. You see this mark on my face. If me and my friends stay here then I will only bring trouble and I can't do that." replied Yusei

"But me and Luna want to help you anyway we can." said Luka pleading

"I am afraid I can't do that." said Yusei

"Well then you and your friends should at least rest for the day and tomorrow you can all leave." said Luna

"I think she is right Yusei we should rest for the day as we have had a tiring night and morning." said Sakura

"I agree to Yusei we should take some rest as we are going to need it when we have to face Sector Security again." said Tsunade

"Fine we will rest here for the day and tomorrow we will all head out." replied Yusei giving in to his girlfriends Sakura and Tsunade.

Meanwhile outside the Tops residential area Trudge was heading to the front door as he knew Yusei and his two female friends were in there but was stop by a guard.

"What do you think your doing trying to stop me?" shouted Trudge to the guard

"Your not allowed into this building sir as you and any member of Sector Security unless you have authorization to conduct a investigation. So I must tell you to leave here at once sir." replied the guard

"You Tops Security think you can treat me like Satellite Scum." shouted Trudge outrage

"Mr. Trudge Sir calm down. These Security guards are just trying to get you angry as they are native born and we need to still focus on trying to find a way of catching Yusei Fudo and his two female friends." said Trudge assistant

"Fine tell everybody to surround the place and wait until Yusei and his two female friends came out. They can't stay in there forever." said Trudge

With that Sector Security quickly surround the building and waited for Yusei,Sakura and Tsunade to came out. In a ally Saiga who had gotten away from Trudge and Sector Security was secretly watching them.

"Yusei I hope you and your friends are fine in there and that you fine a way to escape from Sector Security." thought Saiga

Later that night up in Luna and Luka's apartment. Yusei was sitting on the couch going over his deck thinking about how he was going to beat Jack Atlas and take care of Rex Godwin when he saw Sakura and Tsunade coming over to him and they both had a look on their faces that said they had something big to tell him and it was very important.

"Tsunade Sakura what are you two still doing up? I thought you both were suppose to be resting?" ask Yusei

"We were Yusei. But me and Sakura have something important to tell you and it couldn't wait until the morning." replied Tsunade

"So what is it? You know you two can tell me anything as I both love you a lot." said Yusei

"Well do you remember when we were at the Facility and before you dueled Chief Armstrong and we ended up having sex." said Sakura

"And do you also remember that night Yusei when we had sex when we confess are love to one another." said Tsunade

"I do remember both those thing's happening. So what does this have to do what you two want to tell me?" ask Yusei

"Well you see me and Tsunade both had a bad cause of morning sickness since those nights and we decide to use our medical skills to found out why we were sick." replied Sakura

"So what did you two found out about both of you being sick?" ask Yusei figuring out where this was all going to.

"Well we found out we are both pregnant we your children and wanted to tell you before we left in the morning and hope you are not angry it happen." said Tsunade

"How could I not get angry with the two of you. So I am going to be a dad that is the best news I ever heard." said Yusei giving each of them a kiss

"Well I am glad your happy Yusei as are me and Tsunade." said Sakura

"Well we better leave right now since Luna and Luka are asleep." said Yusei

"Why do we have to leave right now?" ask Tsunade confuse

"Because I don't want them to beg us to stay here and have Sector Security come in here and arrest them with us just for helping us." replied Yusei in a sad tone

"You do have a point Yusei. It is probably better they don't see us leave as Sector Security would arrest them for helping us." said Sakura

"I agree that you are right about them being arrested by Sector Security if they saw them with us." said Tsunade

With that Yusei grab his duel runner and he Sakura and Tsunade headed outside. As soon as they made out the front door they were stop by Trudge who pulled up in front of them on his duel runner.

"Hold it right there you three. You are all under arrest for breaking into Sector Security Headquarters and stealing that duel runner from the warehouse." said Trudge looking at Yusei.

"You know as well as I do Trudge that this duel runner belongs to me and my friends back in the Satellite." said Yusei

"I don't care Yusei. You and your two female friends here broke the law and I will make sure you all are going to be sent to the Facility for a long time." replied Trudge

"I don't think so Officer Trudge." said a voice

They turn around and saw Lazar standing there looking at them.

"Mr. Lazar what are you doing here?" ask Trudge Surprise

"I came here to give Mr. Yusei Fudo something from the Director General Rex Godwin." replied Lazar

"What are you talking about this Satellite here is going to the Facility for breaking into the warehouse and stealing this duel runner." said Trudge

"My I remind you Officer Trudge it is in the best interest for you to stay out of this as it is best not to disobey the Director's orders. Do I make myself clear?" said Lazar

"Crystal clear." said Trudge

"Good you may go now Officer Trudge." said Lazar

"Yusei you better watch your back as this is far from over between us." said Trudge

With that he left.

"Well since that is over. Now I have here a invitation from Mr. Godwin for you to enter the Fortune Cup he is holding to see who gets to duel Jack Atlas." said Lazar giving Yusei a envelope

"You can tell your boss that I have not interest to enter his tournament." said Yusei looking at Lazar

"I am afraid that you will be sorry if you don't enter." said Lazar

"What do you mean by that?" ask Yusei

Lazar then handed Yusei a picture of his four friends from the Satellite.

"If you refuse then your four friends there will be in pain beyond your wildest imagination. So I do hope you make the right choice Yusei. Well I better be off and tell Mr. Godwin that you got his message." said Lazar

With that he left.

"Yusei what are you going to do about Rex Godwin and your friends?" ask Sakura

"Well I have no choice Sakura. I will have to enter the tournament and win it to save my friends." replied Yusei

"I know you will found a way to win it Yusei and save your friends." said Tsunade

"Thanks a lot Tsunade." said Yusei

"You better watch your back Rex Godwin. Because I am going to win this tournament and take you down once and for all. That is a promise of a lifetime." thought Yusei looking at the picture of his friends with his eyes filled with hate and anger.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about the duel between Luka and Yusei. And about Tsunade and Sakura telling Yusei about their big news. I will have a poll up on my profile page. The poll is should I have Jiraiya make a appearance. The results will be revealed in two chapters. As always please review and leave comments. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets Revealed

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

After their encounter with Officer Trudge and Lazar. Yusei along with Sakura and Tsunade decide to find a place to hide and ended up meeting with Saiga who lead them to a back ally garage that he had turn into a condo for Yusei, Sakura and Tsunade. Yusei was now working on his duel runner while Sakura and Tsunade were sleeping with Saiga watching him.

"You know Yusei that Sector Security will be tracking you after your altercation with Trudge." said Saiga

"I know Saiga. But right now that does not matter to me. I have to remain focus on winning the Fortune Cup tournament and saving my friends." replied Yusei

At that moment Yusei look up and saw Tsunade standing in the doorway of her and Sakura's bedroom.

"Tsunade what are you doing up this late?" ask Yusei looking at her

"I have something important to tell you Yusei and it is better if Saiga wasn't here for about what I have to tell you." replied Tsunade walking right over to Yusei

"Saiga can you leave for a minute so me and Tsunade can have some privacy to talk?" ask Yusei

"Fine. I had to go out and do something anyways." replied Saiga leaving the room

After Saiga left . Yusei look at Tsunade with a questioning look on his face.

"So what do you have to tell me Tsunade that could not wait until the morning?" ask Yusei looking at his girlfriend

"Well you see an hour ago I got a message from Jiraiya by toad mail. He ask how the search for you was going and I told him that me and Sakura had found you and that none of us had any plans to return to the village. But he also sent me a picture that you really need to see." replied Tsunade handing Yusei a picture.

Yusei look at the picture and it showed a young women with red hair and blue eyes holding two babies. One was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and the other was a girl with violet hair with brown eyes almost shape like a cat's.

"Who are these people in the picture Tsunade?" ask Yusei

"That would be your mother Kushina with you and your twin sister a few hours before your dad came and took you and sealed Kyuubi inside of you." replied Tsunade

"So I have a sister and a mother. So how long have you know about this Tsunade and why did you decide to tell me now?" ask Yusei

"I have only found out when Jiraiya sent me the message and I already told Sakura and we both decide that I would be the one to tell you ." replied Tsunade

"So did Jiraiya tell you in the letter what happen to them?" Yusei

"Yes he did. You see after your father took you away your mother was kidnap by Orochimaru and what happen to your sister she disappeared without a trace and no one can be sure where she disappeared to. Right now Jiraiya has found out where your mother is being held and is going there to free her." replied Tsunade with tears in her eyes.

"Well I know Jiraiya can free my birth mother and something tells me that my sister is not to far away from here." said Yusei

"Something tells me your right to." said Tsunade

"Well you better head back to bed Tsunade and get some sleep as does Sakura. You both need to be well rested and strong for the babies sake." said Yusei

"I guess your right Yusei. " said Tsunade

With that she went back to her bedroom to sleep. Yusei then look up at the wealthy districts of New Domino City.

"Something tells me that I will not have to wait long to meet my sister here in New Domino City." thought Yusei

The next morning in Luka and Luna's apartment . Luna woke up to the sight of her brother running around the house looking for something.

"Luka why are you running around the house like your looking for something?" ask Luna

"Because I can't find Yusei or his friends anywhere and his duel runner is gone to. Why would he , Sakura and Tsunade leave here without saying goodbye?" shouted Luka

With that he started to run around the house shouting until Luna notice their duel disks and saw that they were both fix.

"Luka calm down for a minute and look at our duel disks their both fix." said Luna

Luka quickly calm down and went over to his duel disk and saw it was repaired.

"I guess Yusei must have fix both our duel disks when we were asleep last night before he left." said Luka admiring his duel disk.

At that moment the phone rang and Luka answered it.

"Hello who is this?" ask Luka

"It me Tenpei Luka." said a boys voice

"Tenpei what do you want at this hour?" ask Luka

"I wanted to know if you and Luna wanted to come and meet at the Daimon Area of New Domino City to hang out and maybe get to meet the Black Rose Witch?" ask Tenpei

"Oh course we will be there in an hour." replied Luka

"Good I will see the both you then." said Tenpei hanging up the line

With that Luka put the phone back on the hook . He and Luna quickly got dress and headed out the door to the Daimon Area to meet Tenpei. When they got there they saw Tenpei who had brown hair and eyes wearing glasses.

"Luna Luka good to see you could make it." said Tenpei

"Good to see you to Tenpei. So what should we do first?" ask Luka

"I think we should ask the people here if they know where the Black Rose Witch is so we can duel her." replied Tenpei

"Do you think that's such a good idea Tenpei? I heard that she kills the people she duels." said Luna

"Don't worry Luna. If we meet the Black Rose Witch I will defeat her and take her down for good." replied Luka

"Yeah don't worry about it Luna. Your brother is the best duelist I know." said Tenpei

Tenpei then look at Luka's duel disk and saw it was fix.

"Luka who repaired you and Luna's duel disks?" ask Tenpei

"Oh it was a nice man name." started Luka when Luna quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Luka I think Tenpei shouldn't know about Yusei. You know Sector Security is after him Sakura and Tsunade. It is best if we don't draw attention to him understand." said Luna in a soft voice

"Ah are you two alright?" ask Tenpei

"Sure I was just saying that it was our father that fix our duel disks for us last night when he got back from work." replied Luka quickly making up a lie

With that they went out to ask people about the Black Rose Witch. Meanwhile at Godwin's complex Godwin was talking to Jack in his office.

"You see Jack my plan is to lure out the rest of the signers at the Fortune Cup and expose them so we know who they are as they can help us save the world." said Godwin

"You got to be kidding me Godwin. There is no way your getting me to complete in this tournament so you can lure out the rest of the signers." replied Jack crossing his arms

"Well you should because Yusei is going to be completing in the tournament and that means you will get the rematch you wanted against him like you said you did." said Godwin

"Fine then I will complete in your stupid tournament just so I can get another shot at Yusei and beat him once and for all." said Jack

"That is good to hear Jack. Now I must go and prepare for the tournament tomorrow." said Godwin

With that he left Jack alone. Jack quickly went out of the office and saw Mina in the hallway.

"Mina I need to talk to you about something." said Jack

"Sure Mr. Atlas. What do you want to tell me?" ask Mina curious

"I want to tell you that I think Godwin is up to no good with this tournament of his." replied Jack

"So what are you going to do about it Mr. Atlas?" ask Mina

" I am going to find out what Godwin's true motives are and prove that I alone can control the power of the Crimson Dragon." replied Jack

With that he took off leaving Mina alone.

Meanwhile back in the garage Yusei was working on his duel runner while Sakura and Tsunade were eating lunch. When a cab pulled up in the front of the building and drop off Yanagi and Tanner who then went inside the building. When they got inside they saw Yusei was busy working on his duel runner and Tanner decide to speak up.

"Hey Yusei. How is your duel runner doing?" yelled Tanner

Yusei at that moment look up and look in the direction of the voice and saw Tanner and Yanagi standing in the garage.

"Tanner Yanagi what are you two doing here?" ask Yusei surprise

"We just got out of the Facility and we decide that we drop by here and say hello." replied Yanagi

"Well it is great to see you two again." said Yusei

"So Yusei where is Sakura?" ask Tanner

"Right behind you Tanner." said Sakura

"Sakura it's good to see you." said Tanner giving her a hug

"It is good to see and Yanagi again." said Sakura

"Yusei who are your two friends here?" ask Tsunade who appeared next to Yusei

"These are my friends that help me and Sakura at the Facility. The tall man is Tanner and the old man next to him is Yanagi." replied Yusei

"Well it is a honor to meet you two. My name is Tsunade Yusei's other girlfriend." said Tsunade greeting them

"You mean Yusei here has you and Sakura as girlfriends?" ask Tanner surprise

"Yes he does Tanner." replied Sakura

"Well that is good for you Yusei." said Yanagi

"So Yusei since you have your duel runner back and we are here. How about we have a little duel?" ask Tanner

"It would be a honor to duel you again Tanner." replied Yusei

With that they both got there duel disk and prepare to duel outside. Before Tanner could make the first move a limousine pulled up and two women in there early forties got out. One was a Egyptian women with long black hair and black eyes wearing what look like a Egyptian dress and the other was a women with long brown hair with green eyes and wearing a white t shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. They both look like their were looking for someone.

"Excuse can any of you tell us where we can find Yusei Fudo?" ask the Egyptian women

"Why do you want him for?" ask Tanner angry that the duel was interrupted

"Because we have something to gave him and besides his our nephew." replied the other women

"Aunt Ishizu Aunt Serenity is that you?" ask Yusei appearing next to Tanner

"Yusei it good to see after all this time." said Ishizu

"Yeah you have grown up so much since the last time we saw you four years ago. And who are you friends here?" said Serenity curious

"My name is Sakura." said Sakura

"My names is Tsunade." said Tsunade

"The names Yanagi ." replied Yanagi

"And I am Tanner." said Tanner

"Well it is good to meet some of Yusei's friends." said Ishizu

"So how did you two find out where I was anyways?" ask Yusei

"Well you can thank your Uncle Seto for that. He use his computers to tack your marker and found out you were hiding here." replied Serenity

"I can see you are wearing the Pyramid of Light that your father gave to you." said Ishizu looking at the millennium item around Yusei's neck

"Yeah I am Aunt Ishizu. So can you tell me the reason why you and Aunt Serenity are here to see me?" ask Yusei

"Well you see we came by to gave some cards that will help you in your duels along with something else." replied Serenity

"What kind of cards and what else?" ask Yusei

"Well the cards we have were created by Pegasus to work along side your Six Samurai cards and to work with the cards that your Aunt Mai gave you." replied Ishizu handing Yusei some cards

Yusei look at the cards in his hand and saw seven of them were called the Six Geishas and that their effect had something to help with each of his Six Samurai monsters and the other card was called Harpie Angel with 2600 attack and 2450 defense points.

"Thanks a lot Aunt Ishizu and Aunt Serenity. Something tells me these will come in handy." said Yusei

"Well we do have another thing for ." said Serenity handing Yusei what look like a millennium item

"This is the Millennium Ring. But how did you get it when it disappeared when the other items did/" ask Yusei surprise

"Well you can thank your Uncle Marilk and Uncle Bakura . They mange to take it from the tomb before it fell apart. Don't worry about the spirit that was trap in it as he is in the afterlife. Besides something tells me that your destin to possess it." said Ishizu

"Thanks a lot something tell me that I will need this in the future." said Yusei putting the millennium item around his neck and under his shirt

"There is one more thing we have to gave you and it comes straight from Pegasus." said Serenity handing Yusei a envelope with his name on it.

"What is this?" ask Yusei confuse

"It is a message from Pegasus that he gave to us to give to you when we found you." replied Ishizu

With that Yusei open the envelope and saw some cards and a letter address to him. Yusei then begin to read the letter.

Dear Yusei

My dear boy if you are reading this then that means that Ishizu and Serenity have given you my message. In this envelope are some special cards. The first ones are my precious toon cards I have decide to give them to you as I no longer duel and something told me that you would make some good use out of them. The next three are the evil twins of the three Egyptian God Cards called the Wicked God Cards. Even though that they are evil I have the feeling you will be able to use them for good as you have mange to control the three Sacred Beast Cards that were evil once to. The next cards are Rainbow Dark Dragon and the Advance Crystal Beast cards along with a special trap card. The last two are Dark Armed Dragon Judgement Dragon and Dark Red Enchanter . I hope you will be able to make good use out of these cards I have given you Yusei and that you will become the next king of games like your father. So good luck to you in The Fortune Cup and I know you will win it.

Your good friend Pegasus.

After Yusei finish reading the letter he put the cards in his deck and look at Ishizu and Serenity.

"You two know that I will to win the tournament in order to save my friends from Rex Godwin." said Yusei

"Yes we do know that Yusei. But don't worry about your friends. As we speak Pegasus and Seto are using everything that they got to make up a plan to save your friends from Rex Godwin." replied Ishizu

"Yeah don't worry don't it Yusei. All you need to do is worry about winning the Fortune Cup and beating Jack Atlas." said Serenity

"I guess you two are right. I will focus on the tournament and let Pegasus and Uncle Seto focus on saving my friends." said Yusei

"Well we better get going Yusei. We have to get back to Kabia Corp to help Seto work on his plan to save your friends." said Ishizu

"Yeah. But we will be watching to see how you make out in the tournament and cheering you on. " said Serenity

With that they got back into the limousine and left.

"So Yusei who were those two ladies that you called your aunts?" ask Tsunade curious

"They are my adopted aunts like Seto Kaiba is my adopted uncle. Many years ago they met at a tournament called the battle city tournament. They quickly became good friends and after a few years they fell in love and got married. When I was adopted by my parents they were made my guardians in case something bad happen to my parents and it was my Aunt Ishizu that taught me about the Millennium Items and about Shadow Games. So for that I am graceful that they were there for me growing up until I was sent to the Satellite to live." replied Yusei in a sad tone

"That is a very sad story Yusei. But me and Tsunade are both glad you had people caring for you unlike the villagers back at the village treated you." said Sakura

"Thanks a lot both of you for being concern about me." said Yusei with a smile

"Ah can the three of you cut it out with the mushy stuff and lets get back to our duel." said Tanner

"Sure thing Tanner. But lets go somewhere else to duel as we need someplace to watch out for Rex Godwin's thugs." said Yusei

"Sure and I know the perfect place. It called the Daimon Area. Everyone who is a duelist hangs out there and after we finish are duel maybe we can challenge some of the duelist there to." said Tanner

"That sounds like a plan. So lets go." said Yusei

With that they started towards the Daimon Area to duel. Meanwhile in the Yliaster chamber Rex Godwin was looking at Lazar and five other members that were called the duelist assassins.

"I want the six of you to go out into New Domino City and start looking for the other signers and report to me when you found one of them at once." said Godwin

"What about Yusei Fudo sir?" ask Lazar

"I want you Lazar to keep a close eye on him at all times and tell me if his mark of the dragon appears again." replied Godwin

"As you wish Mr. Godwin." said Lazar bowing

"Now all of you got your orders. Now go out into the city and found the rest of the signers at once." ordered Godwin

With that Lazar and the duelist assassins left the chamber and went out to carry out Godwins orders.

Meanwhile in the Daimon Area Yusei and his friends finally made it to the Daimon Area and started to look for duelist to duel.

"Man Yusei I have never seen so many people in one small area in my life." said Sakura

"Yeah. So are all these people duelist?" ask Tsunade

"Yes they are all duelist and there here to duel anyone who has a deck." replied Yusei

"So who should we ask to duel first?" ask Tanner

"I don't know but you two can count me out as I don't want to duel." replied Yanagi

As they were looking around Yusei spotted Luka askiing other people if they had seen the Black Rose Witch and all he was getting was harsh remarks back. Yusei decide to get Luka's attention.

"How Luka over here." yelled Yusei waving his arms

Luka was busy asking people about the Black Rose Witch when he heard someone yelling his name. When Luka turn to see who it was. He saw Yusei looking at him waving his arms.

"Yusei is that you?" ask Luka running over to Yusei

"Yeah it is me Luka. So what are you doing here?" ask Yusei

"I came here with Luna and our friend Tenpei looking to see if anyone has seen the Black Rose Witch. So what are you doing here Yusei?" replied Luka

"I came here to duel with my good friend Tanner here." replied Yusei pointing to Tanner

At that moment Luna and Tenpei showed up and Luna had a angry look on her face.

"Luka where have you been? Me and Tenpei have been looking everywhere for you." ask Luna trying to hold back her anger

"I was just trying to find out if anyone has seen the Black Rose Witch anywhere until I ran into Yusei here. Tenpei this is Yusei the one who fix our duel disks." replied Luka forgetting the fact not to tell Tenpei about Yusei

Yusei look at Tenpei and saw he seem scared of him.

"Ah Luka why is your friend here looking like he is scared of me?" ask Yusei

"Because I am afraid of your criminal marker on your face." replied Tenpei in a scared voice

"Don't be scared of Yusei Tenpei. He is really a nice guy and the only reason me and him have these markers is because Yusei got caught dueling Jack Atlas when he got into the city without a permit to get back his Stardust Dragon card." said Sakura

"Yeah don't worry about Yusei. He is a nice guy because he sticks up for his friends and people who need help." added Tsunade

"I guess your right. Well at least he doesn't look as scary as the Black Rose Witch." said Tenpei

"Who is this Black Rose Witch and why do you think she is scary?" ask Sakura

"Because she is Sakura. I have heard about this Black Rose Witch myself. They say that she can make any card she plays real and that she kills the ones she defeats." replied Tanner

"Oh I would worry about her. She is only a Urban Legend." said Yanagi

All of a sudden a fog appeared and the ground beneath them shake and was tore open by a Massive Thornbush. Then a Massive Black Dragon appeared and the Black Rose Witch appeared in the fog as well. Yusei's Dragon Mark then started to Ache as soon as she appeared.

"Yusei are you alright?" ask Tsunade seeing his arm in pain and notice the mark was glowing red.

"Yeah I am fine Tsunade. It just the mark on my arm is starting to Ache like when I dueled Jack." replied Yusei

"Then that means that the Black Rose Witch is a signer like you and Jack." said Sakura

At that moment Luka ran up to the Black Rose Witch and look like he wanted to duel.

"Hey you Black Rose Witch. I challenge you to a duel right now." shouted Luka to her

The Black Rose Witch look down at Luka and then notice Yusei's dragon mark on his arm.

"You there I condemn you. You have the Wretched Mark." shouted the Black Rose Witch

With that she then disappeared into thin air.

"Yusei what did she mean by saying you have the Wretched Mark?" ask Sakura confuse

"She must mean my mark of the dragon." replied Yusei

"She must be wrong about it Yusei. Your a signer and meant to save the world. So since she is a signer as well. Why does she think the mark of the dragon is evil?" ask Tsunade

"I don't know Tsunade. But something tells me that we have not seen the last of her." replied Yusei

Meanwhile in a back ally on top of a high scaffold. The Black Rose Witch was breathing heavily. She then took off her mask and revealed a face of a 18 year old girl with short violet hair with bangs going down to her elbows and she had brown eyes almost shape like a cat's.

"Who was that guy and why does he have a mark on his arm like I do?" thought the Black Rose Witch

Meanwhile Lazar was looking down at the Black Rose Witch and saw she had a mark on her arm like Jack and Yusei.

"This is to good. Wait until I tell Mr. Godwin that I found a signer." said Lazar to himself

He then disappeared to tell Rex Godwin the good news.

The next day was the first day of the Fortune Cup and everyone was staring to file into the duel arena. Yusei was walking with Tsunade and Sakura to the arena with his deck and duel disk on his left arm.

"So Yusei are you sure that the Black Rose Witch will show up here like you said?" ask Sakura

"I am sure of it Sakura. Because I have a feeling that she was invited to the tournament like I was and that Rex Godwin's real plan is to lure out the rest of the signers and expose them." replied Yusei

"Well your feeling's are always right Yusei. So what is the plan you have to defeat him?" ask Tsunade

"I don't know right now. But until I come up with one. All we can do is wait and see what Godwin;s plan is for the signers." replied Yusei

Meanwhile up in a sky box. Rex Godwin was watching the crowed file into the duel arena along with Jack who was sitting across from him. At that moment Lazar came in and he had a smile on his face.

"Mr. Godwin I have wonderful news for you." said Lazar

"So what is it Lazar?" ask Godwin

"I found out that the Black Rose Witch is one of the signers and that she is has receive a invitation to the Fortune Cup so she should be here to complete." replied Lazar

"That is very good to hear Lazar. Isn't that right Jack?" ask Godwin

"Yeah whatever you say Godwin." replied Jack looking at Godwin with Suspicion

"You better hope Godwin that I find out that you are not up to no good or else I will take you down myself." thought Jack

Godwin then look out the window again at the crowed gathering into the arena.

"By the power of the Crimson Dragon Star. They shall all gather here." thought Godwin with a glint of evil in his eyes.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about Yusei finding out that his birth mother is still alive and the fact that he has a twin sister. I did it as I figured that it would add a twist to the story. I will only give you guys three hints to who his sister is. The first is that she is in New Domino City. The second hint is that she is one of the signers like Yusei. And the third and final hint is that she owns the Black Rose Dragon card. If you can't figure it out then you need to look up the information on and look up Yugioh 5D's in the signers section to find out who it is as it should be real easy to figure out. As always please leave reviews and comments as I want people's options. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

In a corridor of the duel arena Yusei along with Tsunade, Sakura and Tanner were preparing for the opening ceremony of the Fortune Cup along with Luna and Luke who dress up as Luna so he could enter the tournament as her.

"So Luna how do I look?" ask Luka looking at his sister who was dress in a brown coat and hat covering her face.

"I still think you will not fool anyone into thinking that you are me." replied Luna

"Oh come on Luna. Oh course I will fool everyone into thinking that I am you." said Luka getting excited and yelling

With that Luna kick Luka hard in the leg.

"You know that I don't act like that Luka." said Luna

"She is right you know Luka and can you please lose the makeup. It doesn't help people think you are pretending to be your sister." said Yusei

"So Yusei what do you think Godwin's real plan is?" ask Tanner

"I don't know Tanner. But it must have to do with the signers." replied Yusei

"Yusei are you sure your Uncle Seto and this Pegasus guy will be able to save your friends?" ask Tsunade

"Well if I know my Uncle Seto he has never let anyone down in his life not even his brother." replied Yusei

"You got that right Yusei." said a voice

Everyone turn around and saw Seto Kaiba standing about 30 feet behind them.

"Uncle Seto what are you doing here?" ask Yusei surprise

"I came here to wish you good luck in the tournament Yusei and wanted to see how your friends were doing." replied Kaiba

"We are doing just fine Mr. Kaiba sir. So how is this plan you and this guy Pegasus coming along to save Yusei's friends?" ask Sakura

"It is going along fine. But there is someone here who wants to see Yusei before he goes out and duels." replied Kaiba

"Who is it?" ask Yusei curious

"I think you will be very surprise Yusei. Okay you can come on out ." replied Kaiba

With that said a women in her late thirties with gold blond hair down pass her shoulder and green eyes wearing white t shirt blue jeans and white sneaker came out from behind Seto.

"Long time no see my precious Yusei." said the women

"Mom your alive. But how your suppose to have died in the car accident with Dad?" said Yusei shock

"Yusei this is your adoptive mother you told me and Sakura about? The one who is suppose to be dead with your father." ask Tsunade confuse

"Yes I am young lady. The names Alexis Motou and as you can see I am very much alive and well." replied Alexis

"Care to explain to us how you are alive?" ask Sakura

" Well you see when the car accident happen four years ago Yugi died on impact but I was lucky to survive but I ended up in a coma for three years and when I woke up I found myself in a hospital room and found out that a man name Rex Godwin had told people I had died and I found out Yusei was sent to live in the Satellite by him. Oh course Rex Godwin had decide to keep me prisoner so I couldn't find Yusei and get him out of the Satellite and he told me that Yusei was one of the signers and that he would keep me prisoner so that he could carry out his plans for him and the rest of the signers." replied Alexis

"So how did you escape mom?" ask Yusei

"You can thank me for that Yusei. You see when me and Mokbu hack into Rex Godwin's computer system we found out that your mother was alive and being held prisoner someplace not to far from Kaiba Corp. So I had a few of my men invade the building and free your mother here and told her you were going to be in the Fortune Cup and that your friends life's were being threaten. Right now Godwin doesn't know your mother is free and no longer his prisoner. But I can image it will not take him to long to realize that she is gone." replied Kaiba

"Well I am just glad your alive and well mom. I promise right now that Rex Godwin is going to suffer big time for holding you prisoner and making everyone think you were dead." said Yusei with hate and anger

"I know you will Yusei. But I do have a question. Have you found a girlfriend yet since the last time I saw you four years ago?" ask Alexis

"Well I have Mom. I want you to meet Tsunade and Sakura the two loves of my life ." replied Yusei

"Well it is very nice to see that my son has found two nice girls like you to fell in love with." said Alexis

"Well it is a honor to finally meet you Ms. Motou." said Sakura

"Well it is a honor to meet the both of you." replied Alexis

"Well I guess since your are alive that means that you are going to become a grandmother soon." said Tsunade

"You mean your both pregnant with my grandchildren ?" ask Alexis

"Yes we are." replied Sakura

"Well that is very good news to hear." said Alexis

"Alexis we better get going. Your son has to get to the opening ceremony of the Fortune Cup or else he will be late." said Kaiba

"I guess I better get going Yusei. But me and your Uncle Seto will be watching you duel from the stands and I know your father would be proud of the man you have become as I am." said Alexis

With that they left. Tsunade ,Sakura and Tanner look at Yusei.

"We better get going to Yusei as you have a tournament to win." said Tsunade

"Yeah we be cheering for you in the stands Yusei." said Sakura

"Don't worry about your mother Yusei. I will make sure that she is safe from Rex Godwin." said Tanner

putting a hand on Yusei to reassure him

"Thanks you guys and I know that my mother will be safe from Godwin with your three there with her." said Yusei

With that they left. Meanwhile in the duel arena the crowed was getting rallied up getting ready for the opening ceremony of the Fortune Cup.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to announce that the Fortune Cup is about to begin." said the Announcer

All of a sudden Jack Atlas came out on his duel runner with his Red Dragon Archfiend card entertaining the crowed by racing around the track and finally stop in the middle of the arena and fireworks came out of nowhere as the contestants rose up into the arena and the crowed started to cheer and shout until they notice Yusei's criminal marker on his face.

"Hey what is that criminal doing here in this tournament?" ask one of the people

"Yeah he shouldn't be here. He must have stolen a invitation off someone to sneak in here." said another person

The announcer was speechless to say anything as the crowed started to mutter among themselves what a criminal like Yusei was doing here in the tournament. Yusei notice that Luka was getting uneasy as the people started to talk about him. All of a sudden a man name Boomer walk over to the announcer and grab his microphone.

"You know what you people. I am a duelist up here and you know what I see up here. I see nothing but duelist. This guy right here is a duelist even know he has a criminal marker. We are all equal because we all have cards. So it does not matter if he has a marker on him. He was chosen the same way as us as a duelist. It is all of you that aren't duelist as you judge people by the fact if they have a marker or not. With means you are not true duelist." said Boomer

With that said the crowed was silent until Rex Godwin started to applaud Boomer with the crowed soon follows. Rex Godwin then took the microphone from Boomer.

"I want to thank Mr. Boomer here for pointing out that everyone here is equals no matter where they come from." said Godwin handing the microphone back over to the announcer

"Alright you heard the Director General. Now lets get this tournament started. The screen here will tell us who will be dueling first in the Fortune Cup." said the announcer

The screen next to him started to flash and then stop revealing the first people to duel.

"Okay the first duelist to complete are Luna vs Boomer. Now will the other duelist please leave the area so we can begin the duel." said the announcer

"Well good luck with your duel Luka." said Yusei

"Oh don't worry Yusei I will win and I will see you in the finales. Besides I have not forgotten what you told me earlier when we dueled." said Luka

"That is good to hear Luka. So I will see you later." replied Yusei leaving the area

Meanwhile in Rex Godwin's sky box Rex Godwin and Lazar were talking to Zigzix on a monitor.

"The D senors you requested Mr. Godwin have been installed throughout the arena. When one of the signers duels and there mark appears the D sensors will pick it up and give you a full response of the energy they put out when they duel at their max." said Zigzix

"That is very good to hear Zigzix. Keep me inform of anything you pick up right away." said Godwin

"As you wish Mr. Godwin." replied Zigzix

With that the monitor was turn off.

"Well soon we will have all the signers here in one place Mr. Godwin." said Lazar

"Yes we will Lazar." replied Godwin with a smile

"But I am afraid I have some bad news to tell you Mr. Godwin." said Lazar

"What kind of bad news?" ask Godwin

"It is about Alexis Motou. I am afraid that is has escape from her prison we had her in." replied Lazar getting nervous

"Hey did she mange to escape from the place we were holding her Lazar?" ask Godwin getting angry

"Well you see Seto Kaiba mange to hack into our computer systems and found out where she was being held prisoner and sent some of his best men to receive her and now it appears that she is with him and they are both here in the arena and that Yusei has seen her." replied Lazar

"Well it seems that Seto Kaiba has presented a problem. But it doesn't matter if Yusei has seen Alexis Motou . My plan is still going to work no matter what. But you have better hope Lazar that Seto Kaiba doesn't come and save Yusei friends or else you will pay very dearly if that happens. Do I make myself clear Lazar?" said Godwin in angry tone

"Crystal clear Mr. Godwin." replied Lazar in a worried tone.

Meanwhile back in the duel arena Luka and Boomer were getting ready to duel one another.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. I would to interdouce to our first two duelist Luna and Boomer." said the announcer

With that Luka and Boomer step forward and shake hands.

"That was a nice speech you gave back there earlier." said Luka

"Thank you. But I heard you were suppose to be a girl. You seem to me to be a boy." said Boomer

"Oh course I am a girl. It just people mistake me for a boy most of the time." replied Luka laughing and then striking a female posture trying to protect his identity.

Meanwhile in the stands Luna had seen what Luka striking the pose and was very angry.

"He knows that I don't act like that. When this is all over Luka is going to get the biggest beat down of his life from me." thought Luna angry clutching both of her fist close

" Okay you two get ready to duel." said the announcer

With that both Luka and Boomer's duel disks came online and displayed their lifepoints.

"Okay I go first and I played the spell card Star Blast and pay 500 lifepoints to downgrade the level of a monster in my hand by 1 and I summon Summon Reactor Al in attack mode." said Boomer

A giant green metal man with wings appeared with 2000 attack points.

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn." said Boomer

Luka 4000 Lp Boomer 3500 Lp

"My turn and I summon Morphtronic Celfron in attack mode." said Luka

A yellow metal man then appeared with 100 attack points.

"Well thanks to my Summon Reactor Al effect you take 800 damage each time you summon a monster once per turn." said Boomer

With that Luka receive 800 points of damage

Luka 3200 Lp Boomer 3500 Lp

"Well I use my Celfron effect to special summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense mode." said Luka

Another metal man then appeared with 400 defense points

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn." said Luka

"My turn and I summon Trap Reactor RR in attack mode." said Boomer

Another giant metal man then appeared with 800 attack points

"Now I attack your Celfron with Trap Reactor RR." said Boomer

"I don't think so because I activate my trap card Morphtransition with switches my Celfron to defense mode and negates your attack." said Luka

"Well thanks to my Trap Reactor RR you take 800 damage when you activate a trap card." said Boomer

Luka then took another 800 points of damage.

Luka 2400 Lp Boomer 3500 Lp

"Now I attack your Boomboxen with my Summon Reactor." said Boomer

"I don't think so. Because I use Boomboxen effect to negate your attack." said Luka

"Well then I activate my Trap card Masochistic Summon and pay 800 lifepoints to special summon Magic Reactor Aid ." said Boomer

Another metal man then appeared with 1200 attack points

Luka 2400 Lp Boomer 2700 Lp

"Now I attack your Boomboxen with my Magic Reactor Aid." said Boomer

With that Boomboxen was destroyed.

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn." said Boomer

Luka then saw Boomer was looking at him with dispointment.

"You know I wish you put up a better fight. I wanted you to use the power of the dragon to beat me." said Boomer

"What do you mean by that?" ask Luka confuse

Meanwhile Zigzix was with Lazar checking the scanners on Luka.

"Are you sure Lazar that this kid is a signer?" ask Zigzix

"Yes she is. So why do you ask?" replied Lazar

"Because I am getting no response from the scanners." said Zigzix

"Well then turn up the power you fool." said Lazar

"As you wish Lazar." said Zigzix turning up the power

Meanwhile Luka felt his arm starting to ache.

"Why is my arm hurting me?" wondering Luka as he felt the pain in his arm

Meanwhile Zigzix and Lazar were keeping a eye on the scaaners.

"Well that's strange I am not getting a reading from the girl but I am getting a small reading in the crowed." said Zigzix

"Well can you pin point where it is coming from?" ask Lazar

"Sure it seems that it is coming from that small boy in the crowed." replied Zigzix seeing a image of Luna in her disguise on the screen.

"Well that is very interesting Zigzix. I will go inform Mr. Godwin of this right away." said Lazar leaving

Meanwhile Luka felt the pain in his arm go away.

"Okay it's my turn." said Luka

"Alright with these cards I can win this duel." thought Luka

"Alright I use Celfron's defense mode effect to check the top three cards of my deck. Next I switch him to attack mode." said Luka

Celfeon then switch into attack mode.

"Next I activate his effect to special summon Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode." said Luka

A brown metal man then appeared with 1600 attack points and Luka took 800 points of damage from Summon Reactor Al effect.

Luka 1600 Lp Boomer 2700 Lp

"Now I tribute Celfron to activate Datatron's effect which inflicts 600 damage to you." said Luka

Boomer then took 600 points of damage.

Luka 1600 Lp Boomer 2100 Lp

"Next I release Datatron to summon Gadget Hauler in attack mode." said Luka

A machine that look like a drill appeared with 1300 attack points.

"Now I use Gadget Hauler's effect to discard Morphtronic Magnen to increase Gadget Hauler by 800 attack points." said Luka

Gadget Hauler attack points then went from 1300 to 2100 attack points.

"Now I activate the spell card Factory of 100 machines which allows me to remove all my Morphtronic monsters in my graveyard from play and increase Gadget Hauler's attack by 200 for each monster remove from play." said Luka

Gadget Hauler's attack went from 2100 to 2900.

"Now I attack your Trap Reactor RR with Gadget Hauler and win this duel." said Luka

"I don't think so because I activate the trap card Delta Reactor which allows me to send all my monsters to the graveyard so I can summon Giant Bomber Airraid's in attack mode." said Boomer

A giant black metal man with wings coming out of his sides appeared with 3000 attack points.

"Fine I end my turn." said Luka

"It's my turn and I activate Giant Bomber Airraids effect. By discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one monster on your side of the field." said Boomer

With that Gadget Hauler was destoryed.

"Now I attack you directly with Giant Bomber Airraids." said Boomer

With that Boomer's monster attack Luka and he lose the rest of his lifepoints.

Luka 0 Lp Boomer 2100 Lp

"And the winner of this duel is Boomer." said the announcer

"How could I have lose?" ask Luka

"Because you didn't put up a good fight and that is why you lost to me ." replied Boomer

With that he walk away.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. Lets see who are next two duelist are." said the announcer

With that the screen displayed the next two duelist names.

"Okay the next two duelist are Yusei Fudo and Shira which is going to be a turbo duel. Both duelist will have four hours to prepare their duel runners for the duel and that will when they will start the turbo duel." said the announcer

"Well it looks like I am up next. So I better hurry and get my duel runner ready. I just wish that Luka could have won that duel as it would have meant a lot to him." thought Yusei

Meanwhile Boomer was in a corridor when he saw Lazar come near him.

"What do you want Lazar?" ask Boomer

"I came to say good job on winning that duel and that were right about that girl being a boy." replied Lazar

"What do you mean by that?" ask Boomer

"It appears that the girl Luna has a twin brother and that is who you fought." replied Lazar showing a file with Luna and Luka pictures

"You mean that I dueled someone I wasn't suppose to?" ask Boomer angry

"Yes but Mr. Godwin has a plan that will make sure you will be able to duel Luna." replied Lazar

"Then tell me Lazar. I am all ears." said Boomer

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about Yusei's adoptive mother Alexis being alive and that she was held prisoner by Rex Godwin who fake her death . And the duel between Luka and Boomer. The results for the poll are in and it the result is that Jiraiya will make a appearance and it will be next chapter along with someone else. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks you and stay tune for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's . Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money if this story.

In a garage inside the arena Yusei had been working on his duel runner for the past two hours and was almost done working on it.

"Man I sure hope that I am ready to face this Shira guy because my friends lives are on the line." thought Yusei wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"So how is your duel runner coming along Yusei." said a female voice

Yusei turn around and saw his mother Alexis standing there with Tsunade and Sakura looking at him.

"It coming along fine mom. I am very glad that you are here to see me duel." replied Yusei

"Well your welcome Yusei. You know seeing you standing in front of me reminds me of the duels your father had to prepare for before you came into our lives. You look and act just like him whenever he was getting ready for a big duel." said Alexis

"Thanks mom. I just wish he was here right now to see me duel in person like you are now." said Yusei

"Well you know he is with us in spirit Yusei. But before you go out to duel we have some important to talk about." said Alexis

"What is it mom?" ask Yusei

"Well Tsunade and Sakura told me all about your past and how you were exiled from the Hidden Leaf Village and how you came to New Domino City and into me and your father's lives. Also they told me you have a twin sister and a mother who is still alive. So what I am asking is why did you not tell me and your father about this when we found you six years ago?" ask Alexis

"Because that was who I was before I came to New Domino City mom and I only recently found out that my birth mother is still alive and that I have a sister I never met before. Besides Tsunade and Sakura shouldn't have told you about my past life as I wanted to keep it a secret." replied Yusei looking at Tsunade and Sakura

"Well your mother had a right to know about who you use to be Yusei." said Tsunade

"Yeah you should have told her the truth and not keep it a secret from your own mother. Besides I think you owed it to her to tell her about your past life. But since you didn't want to talk about it. We decide to tell her ourselves since she has a right to know." added Sakura

"Their right Yusei. I have a right to know about my own son's past life. But I don't care who you use to be and what kind of life you had in the past. You are my son and nothing will ever change that no matter if you were born to me or were adopted. I will always love you no matter what Yusei." said Alexis looking at Yusei

"I guess you are right mom and I am sorry that I kept my past a secret from you." said Yusei

"Well it's okay Yusei. I just hope I get to one day meet your birth mother so I can tell her how lucky I am to have raise you and tell her that her son is the most caring person I know that would stick up for his friends and family." said Alexis

"I hope you do get to meet her one day mom as do I ." replied Yusei

"Well isn't this a touching moment." said a male voice

Everyone turn around and saw a man in his late fifties with lnng spiky white hair wearing a fishnet shirt under a brown shirt and a red vest with brown pants with wooden sandals on his feet with two black lines running down his face and a headband with the sign for toad sage look at them.

"Jiraiya what the hell are you doing here?" ask Tsunade Surprise at seeing her former teammate

"I came here to see Naruto or is it Yusei Fudo that you call yourself now." said Jiraiya walking over to Yusei and Alexis

"And who is this nice lady with you?" ask Jiraiya looking at Alexis with a smile

"I am Alexis Motou Yusei's mother and you must be Jiraiya the toad sage that Tsunade and Sakura told me about that likes to hit on women and spy on them to write your books." replied Alexis looking at Jirayia

"Well I call it research and you must be the most beautiful girl in the city?" said Jiraiya

All of a sudden Yusei punch Jiraiya wicked hard in the gut knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the ground hard.

"What the hell did you do that for?" ask Jiraiya trying to catch his breath

Jirayia then look up and saw that Yusei had a look of pure hate on him directed right at Jirayia.

"I did that because you are a pervert Jiraiya. But the biggest reason is that is what you deserve for not telling me that my birth mother was still alive and that I had a twin sister during the time you train me." replied Yusei in a hateful tone

"Well for your information your were not told as it was for your own safety and besides I think you will be happy to see who I brought with me." said Jiraiya

"Who did you bring with you Jiraiya? Before I decide to send you on a one way trip back to the village." ask Yusei cracking his fist

"Okay fine. You can come out Kushina." said Jiraiya

A women in her late thirties with long red hair and blue eyes wearing a kimono and blue ninja sandals came out of the shadows.

"Yusei I want to interdouce you to your mother Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina this is your son Naruto or I should say Yusei Fudo." said Jiraiya

"Jiraiya told me that that Tsunade and Sakura had told him that the Kyuubi had given you a new body. But it doesn't matter anyways your still my son that I gave birth to that day the Kyuubi attack the village. You look and act so different from you father Naruto more mature and smarter then he was when I met him." said Kushina

"Thanks but can you call me Yusei please as that is the name that I go by now." said Yusei looking at Kushina

"Oh course Yusei. And who is this women next to you that you call mom?" ask Kushina looking at Alexis

"I am Alexis Motou and I am Yusei adopted mother. Me and my late husband Yugi Motou ended up adopting your son here about six years ago. I am glad to finally meet you Kushina." replied Alexis

"Well I am glad to finally meet you Alexis. It seems you have done a good job raising my son here to become a good young man." said Kushina

"Well thank you very much Kushina and to tell you something Yusei here takes right after his father Yugi as a duelist and caring about his friends." replied Alexis

"You know Yusei you don't have to call me mom if you don't want to as you think of Alexis here as your mom." said Kushina looking at Yusei

"Thanks but how about I call you Kaa- San as It means the same thing?" ask Yusei

"I think I would like that Yusei." replied Kushina

Jiraiya at that moment decide to interrupt them.

"Yusei can you tell me why your in this stupid tournament in the first place?" ask Jiraiya

"Because of a man name Rex Godwin. You see I am one of the signers that was mark by the Crimson Dragon and Godwin's plan is to expose all the signers here in the tournament for a purpose I don't know and he is threaten my friends from the Satellite lives if I don't enter the tournament. So you see Jirayia I have to win this tournament to save my friends and put a stop to Rex Godwin's plans once and for all." replied Yusei

"You mean your one of the legendary signers like in the legend of the people of the stars foretold?" ask Jiraiya

"Yes I am Jiraiya and I plan on winning this tournament by defeating everyone here in a duel." replied Yusei

"You got to be kidding me. Back in the village you were always goofing off and never any good at any games as you were not very smart at being a ninja." said Jiraiya

"Well I have change a lot over the six years that I was gone from the village Jiraiya." said Yusei

"He right Jiraiya. Yusei is more mature and smarter and he is very good at dueling." said Tsunade

"Yeah me and Tsunade have seen Yusei duel first hand and can tell you he is the best duelist there is in New Domino City." added Sakura

At moment the announcer voice came over the speakers and said the duelist had 35 more minutes to prepare for the duel.

"Looks like I better get going my duel is going to start soon." said Yusei

"We will all be cheering for you Yusei in the stands." said Alexis

"Yeah I know you will win this duel no problem." said Sakura

"Yeah this Shira doesn't stand a chance against you." said Tsunade

"Thanks for the support you guys." said Yusei

Kushina look at Yusei and decide to tell him something.

"Yusei I have something to tell you before you go." said Kushina

"What is it?" ask Yusei looking at his birth mother

"I wanted to say good luck in the duel and be safe." replied Kushina

"Thanks and I promise I will be careful in this duel Kaa-San. replied Yusei

With that he hop on his duel runner and went on his way to the duel arena to duel Shira. Meanwhile Hunter Pace had manage to sneak into the duel arena disguise as a Sector Security Officer was heading to Shira room so he could ambush him and enter the tournament disguise as Shira so he could a chance to duel Jack Atlas again with his new deck. Within 15 minutes Hunter Pace had reach Shira's room and saw a man dress in a cloak standing in the room next to a duel runner. Shira notice Hunter Pace looking at him and turn to face him.

"What the hell do you think your doing in my dressing room you stupid Sector Security Officer?" ask Shira looking at Hunter Pace

With that Shira threw a card at Hunter Pace that got stuck in his helmet. All of a sudden Hunter Pace jump him. Meanwhile in the duel arena the crowed was getting excited for the duel to begin.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen it time for the next duel to begin. Interdoucing our first duelist Yusei Fudo." said the announcer

With that Yusei came into the duel arena on his duel runner and everyone was giving him cold stares as they didn't want someone with a criminal marker to win.

"Now lets interdouce his opponent the duelist calling himself Shira." said the announcer

With that Hunter Pace disguise as Shira came into the duel arena on his duel runner with the crowed cheering for him to beat Yusei. With that both duel runners came to the starting line.

"Alright you two as soon as the light turns green the duel will begin." said the announcer

A light then came down started the countdown. As soon it turn to green both duel runners took off and Hunter Pace's cloak came off to reveal to everyone that he had sneak into the tournament.

"I don't believe this Ladies and Gentle men. It is Hunter Pace the man who has made a living trying to defeat Jack Atlas has just enter the tournament disguise as Shira." shouted the announcer surprise

Meanwhile up the sky box Godwin and Lazar had seen everything on the screen.

"Well it appears that Hunter Pace has decide to enter this tournament without a invitation Mr. Godwin." said Lazar

"It would appear that he has Lazar." said Godwin

"So what should we do about him and this duel?" ask Lazar

"Well we should make announcement to the crowed and tell them what we plan to do Lazar. Besides this could be exactly what we need to have Yusei's mark appear." replied Godwin smiling

Meanwhile the security guards had just went into Shira's dressing room and saw him on the ground beaten up and cursing Hunter Pace's name. Meanwhile back in the duel arena the crowed was wondering what was going to happen to the duel since Shira was not dueling. At that moment a screen appeared in the arena and Rex Godwin appeared on it.

"Attention everyone. As it seems that Shira is out of comission. I have decide to let this duel go on as plan. I have the feeling that this will be more entertaining to watch Yusei Fudo duel the former champion Hunter Pace. That is all." said Godwin and the screen went blank

"You heard him Ladies and Gentlemen this duel is going to go on as plan. Now lets get this duel started." said the announcer

"You heard that Satellite scum. I get to duel you and when I defeat you and win this tournament I will make Jack Atlas pay for what he did to me." said Hunter Pace

"That's not going to happen Hunter. Because I am going to win this duel and the tournament as everything hangs in the balance for me." replied Yusei

"Fine have it you way. But I go first and I summon Burning Skull Head in attack mode mode." said Hunter Pace

A skull that was on fire then appeared with 1000 attack points

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn." said Hunter Pace

"It's my turn hunter and I play the spell card Hero Fusion. By sending two Elemental Hero's from my deck to the graveyard. I can special summon one Elemental Hero Fusion monster from my Extra Deck ignoring the summoning conditions. But the damage it inflicts is halve and is destroyed at the end of my turn. Now I send Elemental Hero's Woodsmen and Neos to Special Summon Elemental Hero Chaos Neos in attack mode." said Yusei

A black and gray warrior with purple hair with claws on his hands and bat wings appeared with 3000 attack points.

"Now I attack your Burning Skull Head with Chaos Neos." said Yusei

"I don't think so because I activate the trap card Zero Guard with allows my Skull to survive the battle but it attack is reduce to zero." said Hunter Pace

"Fine but you still take the Damage." said Yusei

Hunter Pace then took 1500 points of damage

Yusei 4000 Lp Hunter Pace 2500 Lp

"Now I summon Harpie Queen in attack mode and set one card face down." said Yusei

A beautiful women with green hair with wings on her arms and talons on her hands and feet appeared with 1900 attack points and Chaos Neos was destroyed thanks to the spell card use to bring it out.

"It's my turn and I activate the spell card Summon Speeder which allows me to special summon a monster. Now I summon Skull Vase in attack mode." said Hunter Pace

A vase made out of a skull then appeared with 800 attack points

"Now I release my Burning Skull head and Skull Vase to summon Skull flames." said Hunter Pace

A man then appeared with a skull with flames coming out for a head with 2600 attack points.

"Now I activate the spell card smashing ground to destroy your Harpie Queen." said Hunter Pace

With that Harpie Quenn was destroyed.

"Now I attack you directly with my Skull Flames." said Hunter Pace

With that Skull Flames attack Yusei directly and cause 2600 points of damage

Yusei 1400 Lp Hunter Pace 2500 Lp

"I activate the trap card Jar of Greed which allows me to draw one card from my deck." said Yusei

"Well it doesn't matter Satellite scum. Your still going to lose to me. Now I set one card face down and end my turn." said Hunter Pace

"It my turn and I activate the spell cards Pot of Greed and draw two cards from my deck." said Yusei

"Good I got the cards I need to win this duel." thought Yusei

"Okay first I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons from my hand to fusion summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." said Yusei

A white dragon with three heads with blue eyes then appeared with 4500 attack points.

"Now I activate the spell card Defusion to defuse my Dragon back into the Three Blue Eyes White Dragon's." said Yusei

There was a flash of light and there was now three Blue Eyes White Dragons each with 3000 attack points.

"Now I release my three dragons to summon my most powerful monster. Almighty Protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please here my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech me, grace our humble game. But first I shall... call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" said Yusei finishing the ancient chant

There was Thunder and Lighting in the sky and a bright flash of gold light. When it faded there now stood the Egyptian God Card The Winged Dragon of Ra with 9000 attack points.

"I don't believe this Ladies and Gentlemen Yusei Fudo has just summon the Egyptian God Card The Winged Dragon of Ra. Looks like Hunter Pace is in big trouble." said the announcer

Up in the stands Yusei's friends and family had just seen everything that happen.

"What the hell is that thing Yusei just summon?" ask Jiraiya shock

"That would be the Egyptian God Card The Winged Dragon of Ra which Yusei's Father my husband Yugi gave him as a birthday gift." replied Alexis

"How powerful is this monster Alexis?" ask Kushina

"It is the most powerful Duel Monster Card in the game and Yusei knows how to use it." replied Alexis smiling

"Is it really true that that card is the most powerful monster in the game?" ask Tsunade

"Yes it is Tsunade and if the Crimson Dragon didn't appear back at the Kaiba Dome when he summon it. Yusei would have won the duel against Jack Atlas." replied Sakura smiling

" I guess that means Hunter Pace is going to lose." said Tanner who was sitting next to Sakura

Meanwhile back to the duel. Hunter Pace was getting nervous seeing the Winged Dragon of Ra on the field and Yusei was not done with his turn yet.

"Now I activate the spell car Pot of Avarice by sending five monsters from my graveyard back to my deck I can draw two cards from my deck." said Yusei

With that Yusei drew two cards.

"Next I activate the spell card Graceful Charity and draw three cards and send two to the graveyard. Next I activate the spell card Monster Reborn and summon from my graveyard Kyuubi Queen of the Foxes in attack mode." said Yusei

Kyuubi then appeared with 3500 attack points.

"Now I activate Ra's effect. By paying 1000 lifepoints I can destroyed one card on your side of the field and I choose your face down to destroy." said Yusei

With Hunter Pace Mirror Force was destroyed.

"Now I attack your Skull Flames with Kyuubi and attack you directly with The Winged Dragon of Ra." said Yusei

With that Kyuubi destroyed Skull Flames and Ra attack Hunter Pace directly and made him lose the rest of his lifepoints.

Yusei 400 Lp Hunter Pace 0 Lp

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of this duel is Yusei Fudo." said the announcer

Meanwhile up in Rex Godwin's Sky Box. Zigzix was looking at the scanner's upset.

"I don't believe this the scanner's should have pick up on Yusei's dragon mark." said Zigzix

"Maybe it's because Yusei didn't have the strength to make it appear yet." said Godwin

"Well maybe the next match will gave us some results Mr. Godwin." said Lazar

"Who is in the next match Lazar?" ask Godwin

With that Lazar told Godwin and Lazar started to laugh. All of a sudden Jack stood up and look at Lazar and Godwin angry.

"What is so funny you fool and what have you and Godwin being doing behind my back?" demanded Jack

"It is nothing that you have to worry about Jack. So I suggest you just sit down relax and watch the tournament." replied Godwin smiling

With that Jack sat back down and look at Godwin.

"You better hope Godwin that I don't find out what your real plan is or you are going to be very sorry you ever mess with me." thought Jack angry

Meanwhile back on the track of the duel arena. Yusei had stop his duel runner and was resting when he was suddenly tackle to the ground by Tsunade and Sakura hugging him.

"What are you two doing here on the track?" ask Yusei

"We came to congratulate you on winning the duel Yusei." replied Sakura

"Yeah you totally beat that Hunter Pace good." added Tsunade

"Thanks you two. But can you let me get up on my feet." said Yusei

With that they got off of Yusei and when he got to his feet he saw his mom with Jirayia, Tanner, and his birth mother Kushina standing in front of him.

"I guess you guys are here to congratulate me on winning the duel as well?" ask Yusei

"Yes we are Yusei and I think your father would be proud of you on winning this duel if he were here." replied Alexis

"I am also proud of you Yusei that you have become a outstanding and caring young man that thinks about his friends and family instead of himself." said Kushina

"Thanks a lot Mom and Kaa- San." said Yusei

"Yusei I am sorry that I was wrong saying that you were not smart and not very good at being good at games." said Jiraiya

"Your forgiven Jiraiya but if you ever hit on my mom again or my Kaa – San. I am going to send you on a one way trip to the Shadow realm." replied Yusei

"What is this Shadow Realm?" ask Jiraiya scared

"It is a place where one soul is sent to rest forever and trust me you don't want be sent there." replied Alexis

"Okay Yusei you got a deal. Besides I have to be getting back to the village anyways before Shizune sends hunter ninja after me for taking to long coming back from seeing you." said Jiraiya nervous

"So I guess you will be going back to the village as well Kaa- San?" ask Yusei looking at Kushina

"No I have decide to stay here in New Domino City so I can get to know my son better as well as get to know your adoptive mother Alexis here better as well." replied Kushina

"I think that would be a good idea Kushina as I would like to get to know my son's birth mother better as well." said Alexis

"Well I guess that's settles everything." said Jiraiya

"I don't think so." said a voice

Everyone turn around and saw Hunter Pace walking towards Yusei.

"What do you want now Hunter?" ask Yusei looking at Hunter Pace

"I came to tell you that was the best duel I ever had and would want to know if you would ever want to have a rematch Yusei?" ask Hunter Pace

"I would like that very much Hunter." replied Yusei shaking Hunter Pace's hand

"But next time we duel Yusei I will win." said Hunter smiling

"Well it looks like Yusei just made a new friend." said Tanner looking at the two shaking hands

Meanwhile the announcer was getting ready to announce the next duel.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen let look at the screen to see who are next two duelist are." said the announcer

With that the screen started to flash and displayed the final two duelist names.

"Okay the next and final duel in the first rounds is between Akiza Izayoi and Jill DeLauncebeaux. The duel will take place in two hours." said the announcer

Meanwhile up in the top stands Akiza who was really the Black Rose Witch was watching Yusei on the track talking with his friends and family. All of a sudden she got a good look at Kushina.

"Who is that women with that Yusei person?" thought Akiza curious

All of a sudden Akiza felt her head was in pain and clutch it with her hands and saw a image almost like a memory being played of her as a infant being held in the arms of Kushina only much younger in a hospital room alongside a infant boy with blond hair and blue eyes being held by a man who look like the infant boy only older and Kushina was singing a lullaby to quiet Akiza down as she was crying. As soon as the image begin it disappeared like it was nothing and the pain in her head was gone.

"What was that image I just had? It seem almost like a memory from a long time ago when I was just born." thought Akiza

Akiza then look at Yusei and her eyes were full of anger at him.

"Well it doesn't matter what that image was. All that matters to me now is to find out why that boy Yusei has a mark on his arm like me. You better watch out Yusei because once I defeat this Jill person in the duel and we meet each other in a duel. I will find out why you have a mark on your arm like me and once I do I will make sure you never duel again ever." thought Akiza with her eyes full of hate and anger.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about the appearance of Jiraiya and Kushina and Alexis finding out about Yusei's past life from Tsunade and Sakura. Also the duel between Yusei and Hunter Pace. To make things clear the character Alexis Motou is the character Alexis Rhodes from Yugioh Gx only she ended up meeting Yugi after she graduated from Duel Academy and fell in love with him and finally marrying him. So should I have other Naruto character make a appearance in the story like the members of the rookie nine. As always please leave reviews and comments as I want people's options on this story. Thank you and stay tune for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

In a hallway of the duel arena Yusei was with Sakura, Tsunade, Alexis, Kushina and Tanner walking down the hallway when Yusei notice Luna was talking to Luka up ahead and decide to see what was the matter.

"Hey Luna what's wrong with Luka?" ask Yusei concern

"Oh it just Luka here is upset about losing to that Boomer guy." replied Luna looking at Yusei

"Oh course I am upset Luna. I should have won that duel no problem." said Luka in a angry tone

"Well you shouldn't get upset over losing Luka. You should use your lost as a way for you to get better and work much harder as a duelist to make sure your ready for your next duel." said Yusei

"Yusei's right Luka. Take me for a example. I didn't always win in my duels. But I kept working on my game and deck until I got to the pro duelist leagues. I still lose sometimes but I learn from them and keep working harder to improve my game and you should to." said Tanner

"Tanner's right Luka everyone loses sometimes but learning from them can make you better." added Alexis

"I guess you are right. So I promise from now on to work harder then ever to become the best duelist I can and egt upset when I lose a duel." said Luka

"That's good to hear Luka." said Yusei

"Thanks and I hope you win this tournament and save your friends from Rex Godwin." said Luka

"Thanks Luka and I promise I will win this tournament no matter what." replied Yusei

At that moment Yusei notice Akiza coming up to them and decide to talk to her.

"Ah excuse miss." said Yusei to Akzia

Akiza stop and look at Yusei.

"What do you want?" ask Akiza in a angry tone

"I just wanted to say good luck in the tournament and maybe we will face each other in the finales." replied Yusei

"Well I don't need luck Yusei Fudo and when we meet in a duel you will be sorry you ever face me." said Akiza

"What do you mean by that you will make Yusei feel sorry he ever face you?" ask Sakura

"Well I will leave to your imagination what I mean." replied Akiza

Akiza then notice that Kushina was looking right at her with curious eyes.

"What are you looking at Miss?" ask Akiza

"I am very sorry for staring at you. But you look like what my missing daughter would look like if she was here. She would be the same age as you and probably look identical to in everyway if she didn't disappear 18 years ago without a trace." replied Kushina

All of a sudden Akiza head was in pain and the image from before appeared again and she held her head with her hands.

"Are you alright Ms. Akiza?" ask Kushina concern

The image then disappeared and Akiza look right at Kushina.

"I am fine just a headache. Now if you excuse I have a duel to win." replied Akiza in a hateful tone

With that she left them.

"What's her problem?" ask Tsunade

"I don't know Tsunade. But when I mention my missing daughter to her. It appeared like her head was in pain like he was reliving a lose memory. Call it instinct but something tells me that young lady could be my missing daughter and Yusei's sister." replied Kushina

"Something tells me your right Kaa- San as I have the same feeling she could be my sister." said Yusei

"But why is she acting like your the enemy Yusei?" ask Alexis

"I don't know mom . But it must be because of whoever raise her and something tells me that they aren't very nice people. If I find out who did this to her then they are going to pay big time." replied Yusei

"I just hope we can save her before something bad happens." said Sakura

Meanwhile up in Rex Godwin's Sky Box. Godwin and Lazar were talking to Jill Delauncebeaux about the duel between him and Akiza.

"You see Mr. Delauncebeaux this women Akiza is a signer and we want you to force her to make her mark of the dragon appear in your duel against her." said Godwin

"I will not do that because I make it my code of honor to never hurt a young maiden in a duel." replied Jill

"Oh but I think you will with this one. Because you see Akiza is really the Black Rose Witch that's being terrorizing the Daimon Area and hurting all those duelist." said Lazar

"You got to be kidding me Lazar." said Jill

"No we are very serious Mr. Delauncebeaux. So are you going to do it or do we have to call someone else to duel her?" ask Godwin

"Well since you put it that way Mr. Godwin. It will be my pleasure to slay the witch once and for all." replied Jill raising his sword up.

Meanwhile in the duel arena the crowed was getting restless waiting for the final duel to start.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen it time for the final duel to start. Interdoucing first Jill Delauncebeaux." said the announcer

The lights were then shone on Jill looking over the crowed.

"I promise to win this duel no matter what." said Jill raising his sword high above him and the crowed was cheering loudly

"Now for his opponent the mysterious girl Akiza Izayoi who merits are unknow." said the announcer

The spotlight was then shone on Akiza who was looking at Jill with the intent to kill.

Meanwhile in the front row Yusei and his friends and family were looking at Akiza.

"Hey Yusei. I have the feeling we met this Akiza person somewhere before earlier before the hallway." said Luka

"I have the feeling your right Luka. She looks very familiar to me as well." said Yusei

"Yeah but something tells me her deck is full of pain Yusei." said Luna

"What do you mean that her deck is in pain?" ask Kushina confuse

"I just have this weird feeling that she has a lot of pain in her life and that her deck is in pain to." replied Luna

Meanwhile up high in the stands a mysterious cloak figure was looking at Akiza with a smile.

"This is good once Akiza finishes this Jill guy off then we can put our plan into action to take down Rex Godwin once and for all and make people fear our physic powers." thought the cloak figure to himself

Meanwhile back at on the field the duel was getting ready to begin.

"Alright duelist it time to get the duel started up." said the announcer

With that both duel disks came online and displayed both duelist lifepoints.

"Okay I go first witch and I summon Masked Knight Lv3 in attack mode and thanks to its effect you take 400 points of damage." said Jill

A small mask knight then appeared on the field in attack mode with 1500 attack points and inflicted 400 points of damage to Akiza

Jill 4000 Lp Akiza 3600 Lp

"Now I activate the spell card Level Up to upgrade my Masked Knight Lv3 to Masked Knight Lv5." said Jill

A more powerful Masked Knight then appeared with 2300 attack points.

"Now thanks to his effect you take 1000 points of damage." said Jill

With that Akiza took 1000 points of damage.

Jill 4000 Lp Akiza 2600 Lp

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn." said Jill

"Its my turn and I summon Ivy Wall in defense mode." said Akiza

A wall with ivy on it appeared with 1200 defense points.

"Now I activate my spell card Seed of Deception and special summon Copy planet in attack mode." said Akiza

A planet then appeared with 0 attack points.

"Now I activate its effect with allows it to copy the level of a monster on your side of the field and I chose your Mask Knight Lv5." said Akiza

With that Copy Planet level went from 1 to 5.

"Now I tune my Wall of Ivy with my Copy Planet to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon ." said Akiza

A black dragon that was coming out of a rose appeared with 2400 attack points.

At that moment Yusei's mark started to ache.

"Yusei are you alright?" ask Alexis

"Yeah I am fine mom it just my mark of the dragon is telling me that Akiza is a signer." replied Yusei

"If she is a signer and that monster she summon is the one that the Black Rose Witch summon. Then that means that she is the Black Rose Witch." said Sakura stun

"It appears to be that way Sakura." said Tsunade

"What do you mean that Akiza is the Black Rose Witch?" ask Kushina confuse

"Well you see Kushina the Black Rose Witch is a duelist that can make any card she plays real and she has injured a few duelist who had duel her. That monster that Akiza just summon belongs to the Black Rose Witch and it is called the Black Rose Dragon a monster of ill fortune that is said to bring ruin and destruction." replied Tanner

"You mean that Akiza has injured innocent people?" ask Kushina shock

"I am afraid she has Kaa- San and somehow that monster seems to be familiar to me somehow." replied Yusei

"Maybe it's because of the fact that she is your sister and a signer as well." said Sakura

"That would explain it." replied Yusei

Meanwhile the crowed was in shock as they learn that the duelist Akiza was really the Black Rose Witch and were yelling for Jill to get rid of her and be careful.

"Well it appears you finally chose to reveal yourself witch." said Jill

"You have no idea who I am you fool. I am above everyone in this arena." said Akiza

"Then prove it to me witch." replied Jill

"Fine I activate my Black Rose Dragon's effect by destroying it I can destroy every card on the field." said Akiza

With that Black Rose Dragon then disappeared into light and Jill's card was destroyed.

"Now I activate the field spell card Black Rose Garden and set one card face down." said Akiza

The duel arena was replace with a garden of black rose bushes.

"It my turn and I activate the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back my Masked Knight Lv3 to my hand and summon it in attack mode." said Jill

Masked Knight then appeared on the field in attack mode.

"Well thanks to my field spell card I can summon a rose token to my side of the field and your moster's attack is halve." said Akiza

With that a rose appeared on and Masked Knight Lv3 attack went from 1500 to 750.

"Well you still take 400 pints of damage to its effect." said Jill

Akiza then took 400 points of damage

Jill 4000 Lp Akiza 2200 Lp

"Then I activate my trap card Doppelganger which inflicts the same damage I took to you." said Akiza

Jill then took 400 points of damage.

Jill 3600 Lp Akiza 2200 Lp

"Fine I set two cards face down and end my turn." said Jill

"It's my turn and I activate the equip spell Mark of the Rose which allows me to take control of your monster until my end phase." said Akiza

With that Masked Knight Lv3 appeared on Akiza side of the field.

"Now I attack you directly with Masked Knight Lv3." said Akiza

With that Masked Knight Lv3 attack Jill directly.

Jill 2850 Lp Akiza 2200 Lp

All of a sudden Jill fell to his knees and he had scratches all over his body and Akiza had a pink glow around her body.

What the hell just happen to that duelist Jill and why does Akiza have a pink glow around her?" ask Sakura

"I think because that attack was real Sakura and I think Akiza must have psychic powers that can make any card she plays real." replied Yusei

"You mean that my daughter and your sister Yusei was born with psychic powers?" ask Kushina

"I am afraid so Kaa -San." replied Yusei in a sad tone

"How can that be possible ?" ask Kushina

"Because there are some people in this world Kushina that were born with psychic powers and Akiza happen to be born with them and something tells me that the person who raise her is using her powers for something evil." said Alexis

"Well what do we do about it?" ask Tsunade

"All we can do Tsunade is hope that Akiza doesn't use her powers to injured this Jill person to much." replied Tanner

Meanwhile back to the duel Akiza wasn't done making her move.

"Now I activate the continuous spell card Hostile Vassal. Each time a monster returns to your side of the field you take damage equal to it's attack." said Akiza

With that Masked Knight Lv3 return to Jill's side of the field and inflicted 1500 points of damage.

Jill 1350 Akiza 2200

"It my move and I activate the my face down card Level Change which allows me to upgrade my Masked Knight Lv3 to Lv5 from my graveyard." said Jill

Masked Knight Lv 5 then appeared on the field and it's attack was cut in half and a Rose Token then appeared on Akiza side of the field.

"Now I activate my Knights effect which allows me to special summon Masked Knight Lv7 from my deck.

With that Masked Knight Lv5 disappeared and Masked Knight Lv7 appeared with 1450 attack points and a another Rose Token appeared on Akizae side of the field with 800 attack points.

"Now I equip Masked Knight Lv7 with Glory Shield and attack one of your Rose Tokens." said Jill

With that Masked Knight Lv7 attack a Rose token and inflicted damage to Akiza.

Jill 1350 Lp Akiza 1550 Lp

"Now thanks to Glory Shield you take 1500 points of damage." said Jill

Akiza then took 1500 points of damage.

Jill 1350 Lp Akiza 50Lp

The crowed was cheering that Jill was going to finally slay the Black Rose Witch at last.

"Looks like you lose Witch." said Jill with a smile

"I don't think so because I activate my Black Rose Garden's effect which allows me to destroy it and all plant monsters to special summon a monster with the same attack as the total attack of all my monster's destroyed and I chose to summon Black Rose Dragon from my Graveyard." said Akiza

Black Rose Dragon then appeared on the field.

"Now I activate it other effect which allows me to remove one planet monster from my graveyard and make one of your monster's attack points 0 and I chose your Masked Knight Lv7." said Akiza

With that Masked Knight Lv7 attack went down to 0.

"Now I attack your Masked Knight with my Black Rose Dragon." said Akiza

With that Black Rose Dragon attack Masked Knight Lv7 and made Jill lose the rest of his lifepoints.

Jill 0 Lp Akiza 50 Lp

Jill then fell to the ground his body with scratches all over his body and he appear weak. Jill lifted his head up and saw Akiza looking at him with a look of hate on her face and a pink glow around her.

"Please show me mercy Black Rose Witch?" beg Jill

"I don't think so. I think I will get rid of you once and for all." replied Akiza

Meanwhile Kushina had heard what Akiza had said and decide to put a stop to it before Akiza did something bad. With that Kushina got out of her seat and went over the railing and ran right towards Akiza. Yusei and the others had seen what Kushina had just did.

"Yusei what is Kushina doing heading towards Akiza?" ask Sakura surprise

"I don't know Sakura. But I better put a stop to her before she gets herself hurt." replied Yusei

With that Yusei and the others went over the railing after Kushina. Meanwhile Akiza was getting ready to finish off Jill when Kushina came out of nowhere and wrap her arms around Akiza.

"What the hell do you think you doing here?" ask Akiza surprise

"I came to stop my daughter from making the biggest mistake of her life which is killing someone innocent." replied Kushina hugging Akiza tighter

"I am not your daughter so get the hell off of me." said Akiza in a angry tone

"You are my daughter and you have to remember the day you were born with your brother and how happy me and your dad were." said Kushina

With that Kushina begin to sing the lullaby that she sang Akiza when she was born and Akiza felt the pain in her head return and saw more images flash before her eyes. She remember the day she was born with her brother and the lullaby that Kushina sang to her to help her stop crying and the blond hair man standing over her with her twin brother smiling. She also saw a image of Kushina by taken away by a man with white skin black hair and yellow snake like eyes and finally a cloak man coming into her room and taking her away to New Domino City saying she was very special like him gifted with psychic powers. All of a sudden there the pink glow around faded and Akiza was looking at Kushina in her face.

"I remember now that you are mom and that I have a brother name Naruto." said Akiza with tears coming down her face

"It's okay now Akiza your safe now my precious daughter." said Kushina hugging Akzia tighter to comfort her.

All of a sudden Kushina felt there was someone behind her and saw Yusei with the others looking at her and Akiza.

"Are you alright Kaa-San?" ask Yusei looking at Kushina

"I am fine Yusei and so is your sister Akiza." replied Kuahina

"You mean this is my brother?" ask Akiza surprise

"Yes he is and his name is Yusei now since the Kyuubi gave him a new body." replied Kushina

"I am sorry for the trouble I cause you all." said Akiza

"It's okay we are just glad you are back to being a nice girl." said Alexis

"Yeah we are all glad that you didn't do something bad." said Sakura

"Thank you for forgiven me for all I have done." said Akiza

"So how did you get here to New Domino City in the first place and how did you disappeared 18 years ago from the village hospital?" ask Tsunade

"All I can remember from that time is being taken out of my crib by a man dress in a cloak saying I was special like him gifted with psychic powers." replied Akiza

"Okay can you tell us why you became the Black Rose Witch ?" ask Tanner

"It is because of Divine he told me that it was my destiny to become the Black Rose Witch and help the movement." replied Akiza

"Who is this Divine?" ask Alexis

"He is the one who found me when I was a young teenager and brought me the Arcadia Movement which is made up of duelist with Psychic powers like me." replied Akiza

"That's not good." said Tanner

"What do you mean not good Tanner? What is this Arcadia Movement?" ask Yusei

"There a bunch of Psychic Duelist who think they can change the world and their leader is name Divine who is a evil person who seeks out people with Psychic powers to use to take over the world. He's been know to steal infants born with psychic powers and something tells me he's the one who took your sister away from you and your birth mother." replied Tanner

"Well if I ever see him I am going to make him pay big time." said Yusei

"I wouldn't count on that boy." said a voice

Everyone turn and saw a cloak figure standing 20 feet in front of them.

"Who are you?" ask Sakura

"I am Divine the leader of the Arcadia Movement and I came to get Akiza back here." replied Divine looking at Akiza

"Your not getting anywhere near my daughter you creep." said Kushina hugging Akiza tight

"You have no choice in the matter. Akiza belongs with us as she has psychic powers. Now come on Akiza it time to go." said Divine

"No I don't want to leave my mother and brother and I know now that you took me away from them when I was a infant Divine." said Akiza

"I guess I have to take you away by force then." said Divine

"I don't think so Divine. My sister is not going anywhere with you." said Yusei

"What are you going to do about it?" ask Divine

With that Divine started to move but couldn't as he was stuck in place.

"How come I can't not move?" thought Divine

He then look and saw the Pyramid of Light around Yusei's neck and the Millennium Ring under his shirt glow with gold light.

"What the hell have you done to me boy?" ask Divine

"I have stop you in your tracks using my Millennium Items and since you are a evil man I am going to send you on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm for taking my sister away." replied Yusei

With that the Millennium Items glowed a bright gold and Divine scream as he felt his soul being sent to the Shadow Realm and his body fell to the ground lifeless.

"What happen to him?" ask Kushina

"The same thing that happen to Chief Armstrong back in the Facility. His soul was sent to the Shadow Realm for being a evil person." replied Yusei

"Well that's what he gets for taking your sister away from you." said Alexis

"So what do we do about your sister?" ask Tsunade

"I think we should take her with us back to the Garage as there's plenty of room for all of us." replied Yusei

"That would be nice as I want to get to know my mother and brother better." said Akiza

"And when we get back I got something that will help Akiza here control her psychic powers." said Alexis

"What would that be?" ask Tanner

"Well that is a surprise that you have to wait to see." replied Alexis

"I guess we should all get going before it gets dark out since the first day of the Fortune Cup is over." said Yusei

With that they started to leave the duel arena and head back to the garage. Meanwhile in Rex Godwin's Box Godwin was looking at Zigzix and the scanners.

"So did we catch anything on the scanners Zigzix?" ask Godwin

"I am afraid not Mr. Godwin." replied Zigzix disappointed

"Well there's always tomorrow Zigzix." said Godwin with a evil smile

"Meanwhile on the rooftops of some buildings of New Domino City three people were watching Yusei and his friends heading back to the garage.

"So that is Naruto or Yusei now in his new body." said a 18 year old boy dress in a ninja outfit with a Chunin vest with a Leaf headband on his left arm and his black hair tied in a ponytail

"That's him alright Shikamaru." said a girl dress in black with long blond hair in a ponytail and blue eyes

"So what do you think Hinata?" ask the girl to a girl with long black hair with Lavender eyes and dress in black pants and a black and tan coat with a leaf headband tied around her neck

"I don't know but it looks like Tsunade and Sakura are somehow in love with him Ino." said Hinata

"Well how could they not be Hinata. Look at him he is so much cuter then Sasuke now but I oh course have no feeling's for him. So what is the plan Shikamaru?" ask Ino

"Well according to reports he likes to play a game called duel monsters here in New Domino City. So I plan on beating him in that game with a bet that if he loses he has to come back to the village with us." replied Shikamaru

"Well knowing you Shikamaru. You have never lost any game in your life and Naruto or Yusei as he calls himself now was never good at games. So you should beat him no problem and we can bring him back to the village at once." said Ino

"And he can finally become Hokage like he always wanted." added Hinata

"I hope the two of you are right. Because if I lose this game then this mission will be over and we will have to give up on bringing him back to the village forever and Lady Shizune wouldn't like that." said Shikamaru

"You better hope you win our duel man or else we will have to force you back to the village and I can tell you don't want. So I hope you have a plan to beat my deck I built for your sake." thought Shikamaru

That's it for this chapter so what do you think about Akiza being Yusei's twin sister and the duel between Akiza and Jill. Also what do you think about the appearance of Shikamaru , Ino, and Hinata at the end of the chapter. As always please leave reviews and comments as I want people's thoughts on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Stranded Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

Yusei and the others had just made back to the garage and were resting.

"So what do you have Alexis that is going to help me control my psychic powers?" ask Akiza looking at Alexis

"It is something that my late husband Yugi gave me as a wedding gift and something tells me that it will help you control your powers." replied Alexis handing Akiza what look like Millennium Item.

"What is this?" ask Akiza looking at the item confuse

"That is a Millennium Item called the Millennium Necklace and it should help you control your power since everytime you duel it is like playing a shadow game and I believe it will help you control your powers by allowing you to activate them at will." replied Alexis

"That's good mom but how did it ended up with dad when it disappeared with the other items?" ask Yusei confuse

"Because you see Yusei your father manage to grab a hold of it before his friend the pharaoh Atem went to the afterlife and after we got married he decide to give it to me as a good luck charm and something tells me your sister Akiza is destin to have it." replied Alexis

"That would explain it Mom." said Yusei

"Well thanks Alexis something tells me it will come in handy in the future." said Akiza putting the item around her neck

"So Yusei what do we do about the tournament tomorrow?" ask Sakura

"I don't know Sakura but all we can do right now is wait to see what Rex Godwin as plan for tomorrow and hope nothing bad happens." replied Yusei

"Well don't worry Yusei I know you are going to win the tournament and save your friends." said Tsunade

"Thanks a lot Tsunade." said Yusei

"Well he has to beat me first in a duel." said Akiza

"Akiza you mean your going to duel your own brother?" ask Kushina surprise

"Yes I am mom but it will be a duel with honor." replied Akiza

"Well I will be honored to duel you Akiza. But your going to lose to me sis." said Yusei

"Well we will have to see about that Yusei." replied Akiza

Meanwhile in Rex Godwin's office Godwin was talking to Lazar and Zigzix.

"So can any of you two fools tell me why the sensor' s failed to capture one of the signers mark of the dragon?" ask Godwin

"While you see Mr. Godwin the sensor's are working as plan but it seems that the signers do not have the strength to make their mark appear." replied Zigzix

"But we do have a plan Mr. Godwin." said Lazar

"Well lets hear it Lazar." replied Godwin

"Maybe if we have two of the signers duel one another that should make their marks appear and the sensor's can then pick it up." suggested Lazar

"Well that just sound like a good plan Lazar. So how do you propose to make two of the signers duel in the tournament?" ask Godwin

"Well it appears that Yusei Fido and this Akiza girl both are good duelist and signers as well. So I have no doubt that they will end up dueling each other in the finales and there is one more thing that I have to tell you Mr. Godwin." said Lazar

"Well lets here Lazar before you find yourself out of a job and put in the Facility for life." said Godwin

"Well the scanner's mange to scan both Yusei and this girl Akiza and it appears that they are twin brother and sister and the women who was with Akiza when that little incident with Jill appears to be their birth mother." said Lazar

"Well that is very good news Lazar. We can use this to our advantage. I want you and Zigzix to found out what you can about this women and tell me what you found out at once. Do I make myself clear Lazar." said Godwin

"Crystal clear Mr. Godwin." replied Lazar

With that Lazar and Zigzix ran out of the office to carry out Godwin's orders.

"Soon I will found out who you are Yusei Fudo and when I do then you will have no choice but to help me." thought Godwin with a evil smile

Meanwhile on a rooftop across from the garage where Yusei and the others were staying Shikamaru , Ino, and Hinata were watching as Yusei was working on his duel runner.

"So Shikamaru do you think that Naruto or Yusei as he is called now built that duel runner he's working on?" ask Ino

"I don't know Ino. But from the way he's working on it. It appears he did built it." replied Shikamaru

"So do you think he will come with us back to the village with Sakura, Tsunade, and his mother so he can become Hokage?" ask Hinata

"I don't think he wants to go back after what happen six years ago Hinata. So it look like the only way he is going to becoming with us is if I beat him in a duel." replied Shikamaru

"Well knowing you Shikamaru you will have no problem beating him. But what I want to know is why my sister Sakura and Tsunade are refusing to come back to the village in the first place and asking to be strip of their rank of shinbo?" ask Ino curious

"I don't know the answer to that Ino. But I think now is the best time to go over there so I can beat Yusei as he calls himself now in a duel so we can go back to the village and call this mission done." replied Shikamaru

"Why do I have a feeling that I am going to lose Yusei in this duel even know he was never good at any games back in the village." thought Shikamaru

With that they started to head over to the garage to confront Yusei. Meanwhile in the garage Yusei was finishing working on his duel runner when he notice Tanner standing near him.

"So what do you want Tanner?" ask Yusei

"Well I wanted to know what running through your head Yusei as you are my friend." replied Tanner

"Well if you must know Tanner. I am thinking about my friends back in the Satellite and how their life's are on the line thanks to Rex Godwin." said Yusei

"I would not worry about them Yusei as your two aunts said that Seto Kaiba and Pegasus have a plan to go save them." said Tanner putting a hand on Yusei's shoulder to reassure him

"Thanks for the words of confidence Tanner." said Yusei

"Don't mention it Yusei." replied Tanner

"Well I am glad that Yusei seems to be more sure of himself." said a voice

Tanner and Yusei turn around and saw Yanagi looking at them.

"So what are you doing up gramps?" ask Tanner

"Well I couldn't sleep and decide to tell Yusei good luck in the tournament tomorrow." replied Yanagi

"Thanks Yanagi. So where are the others?" ask Yusei

"Their all in the next room watching T.V. And relaxing Yusei." replied Yanagi

"Well that good to hear." said Yusei

"Well long time no see Naruto or is it Yusei now." said a male voice

Yusei turn around and saw Shikamaru standing in the doorway with Ino and Hinata looking at him.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here with Ino and Hinata?" ask Yusei in a angry tone

"We came to see how you were doing Yusei." replied Ino

"Yusei who are these three?" ask Yanagi

"We are some old friends of Yusei here." replied Hinata

"You know these three Yusei.?" ask Tanner

"I am afraid I do Tanner and they aren't any friends of mine." replied Yusei

"Well that isn't anyway to treat some of your old friends." said Ino

"Well you heard Yusei here little girl. Your no friends of his. So how about you three leave here now before something bad happens to you." said Tanner

"Well were not leaving without talking to Yusei here." said Shikamaru

At that moment the other came out of the next room and saw Yusei with Tanner and Yanagi talking to the three ninja in front of them.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata. What are the three of you doing here?" ask Sakura surprise

"We are here to talk to Yusei Sakura. And how come you and Tsunade are refusing to come back to the village and asking to be strip of your ranks of shinbo?" ask Ino looking at her sister

"Because me and Sakura are in love with Yusei and besides we are both pregnant with his children." replied Tsunade

"You mean you are both pregnant with Yusei children?" ask Hinata surprise

"Yes they are Hinata is it. And I want to know right now why are you here to talk to my son?" demanded Alexis

"What do you mean your son? He is the son of the fourth Hokage and Kushina here." said Shikamaru

"He is Shikamaru. But Alexis here adopted him six years ago with her late husband Yugi Motou and raise him as their son. So she is Yusei's mom and I am his Kaa – San." replied Kushina

"Yeah and what do you three want with my brother anyways and don't tell me you just want to talk to him." said Akiza angry

"Your Yusei's missing sister?" ask Ino surprise

"Yes I am . So are you three going to tell us what you want with my brother or do I have to use my psychic powers on you three." replied Akiza

"There's no way you have psychic powers right Shikamaru?" ask Hinata

" I am afraid Hinata she is telling the truth. Well you see we are here to bring Yusei here with us back to the village so he can become Hokage." said Shikamaru

"And why he go with you three back to a village where people hated him?" ask Alexis

"Because it was the order of the sixth Hokage Lady Shizune and besides we feel sorry that we didn't try to stop the council from exiling him and that we wanted to say sorry for not trying harder to be better friends to Yusei." replied Shikamaru

"Well I do forgive you three but I am still not going back to the village." said Yusei crossing his arms

"Why not Yusei?" ask Hinata

"If you must know I have to win this tournament to save the life's of my friends from a person name Rex Godwin who is looking for the five signers." replied Yusei

"You mean the five signers like the ones the people of the stars foretold?" ask Ino

"Yes and both me and my sister are signers." replied Yusei

"Well that good and all Yusei but we still have to bring you back to the village." said Shikamaru

"Well I am telling you I am not going back there ever again." said Yusei

"Well since you put it that way. How about we have a duel? If you win then we will head back to the village without you and no one will ever come here you again. But if I win then you will have to come with us back to the village no questions ask. So is it a deal?" Ask Shikamaru

"You have a deal Shikamaru. But we will duel outside the garage." replied Yusei

"That's fine with me." said Shikamaru

With that everyone headed outside and Shikamaru put on a duel disk as Yusei put his on to.

"So ready to lose Yusei?" ask Shikamaru

"I never lose a duel where everything hangs in the balance Shikamaru." replied Yusei

"Lets duel." said Yusei and Shikamaru as their duel disks came online and displayed their lifepoints.

"I go first Shikamaru and I summon Destiny Hero Defender in defense mode." said Yusei

A warrior made out of stone then appeared with 2700 defense points

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn." said Yusei

"It's my turn Yusei and thanks to the effect of your monster I get to draw another card." said Shikamaru

"Looks like Yusei made a bad move summoning that monster." said Ino

"I would not be quick to judge Ino. Because Yusei is the best duelist I know." said Sakura

"Yeah Yusei duels like a pro." added Tsunade

"Well Shikamaru has never lose any game in his life so I think Yusei is going to lose." said Ino

"Now I summon Tree Born frog in attack mode." said Shikamaru

A frog with wings then appeared with 100 attack points.

"Next I activate the spell card Double Summon and release my frog to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch in attack mode." said Shikamaru

A figure dress in green and yellow appeared with 2400 attack points.

"Now thanks to his effect your monster is destroyed." said Shikamaru

With that Destiny Hero Defender was destroyed.

"Now I attack you directly with Zaborg." said Shikamaru

"I don't think so because I activate my trap card Defense Draw which makes the damage your monster cook up and I get to draw a card." said Yusei

"Fine I set two cards face down and end my turn." said Shikamaru

"It my turn and I special summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode and I also summon Nirto Synchron in attack mode as well." said Yusei

With that Cyber Dragon appeared and a machine with a pump on top appeared with attacks of 2100 and 300.

"Now I tune my Nirto Synchron with my Cyber Dragon to Synchro Summon Turbo Warrior." said Yusei

A warrior with horns on its head and a jet engine coming out from behind appeared with 2800 attack points.

"Since I use Nirto Synchron to Synchro Summon Nirto Warrior I get to draw another card." said Yusei drawing a card.

"Now I attack your Zaborg with Nirto Warrior." said Yusei

"I don't think so because I activate my trap card Ring of Destruction to destroy your Nirto Warrior and inflict damage equal to its attack points to the both of us. But I also activate the quick play spell card Ring of Defense to protect my lifepoints." said Shikamaru

With that Nirto Warrior was destroyed and Yusei took 2800 points of damage.

Shikamaru 4000 Lp Yusei 1200 Lp

"Fine I place two cards face down and end my turn." said Yusei

"Looks like Yusei is going to be going back to the village with us." said Hinata

"I would not count out Yusei yet. Because he is going to win this duel because he is just like his father Yusei." said Alexis

"Now thanks to my Tree Born Frog's effect he come back from the graveyard ." said Shikamaru

With that Tree Born Frog appear on the field with 100 defense points.

"Now I release my Tree Born Frog to summon Grandmarg the Rock Monarch in attack mode." said Shikamaru

A figure dress in brown metal appeared with 2400 attack points

"Now thanks to his effect I can destroy on face down card and I chose the one on the right." said Shikamaru

With the face down Sakuretsu Armor was destroyed.

"Now I attack you directly with my two monsters." said Shikamaru

"I don't think so because I activate the trap card Negate Attack which stops your attack and ends the battle phase." said Yusei

"Fine I end my turn." said Shikamaru

"It's my turn and I draw." said Yusei

"Good now I can win this duel." thought Yusei smiling

"What are you smiling for Yusei? You are going to lose this duel to me and go back to the village." said Shikamaru

"I don't think. Because I activate the spell card Graceful Charity and draw three cards from my deck and send two to the graveyard. Next I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to Special Summon from my Graveyard Kyuubi Queen of the Foxes in attack mode." said Yusei

Kyuubi then appeared on the field with 3500 attack points.

"So you made a card out of the Kyuubi Yusei." said Shikamaru

"Yes I did Shikamaru because she was my friend. Now I activate her effect which allows to me send two cards from my hand to the graveyard to summon the same number of monster from my deck to my field ignoring the summoning conditions . Now I send two card to the graveyard to summon the Egyptian God Card Obelisk the Tormentor and the Sacred Beast Raviel Lord of Phantasms in attack mode." said Yusei

There was Lighting and Thunder in the Sky and a bright flash of gold light and when it faded there now stood the Egyptian God Card Obelisk the Tormentor and The Sacred Beast Raviel Lord of Phantasms in attack mode each with 4000 attack points.

"Now I attack your two monsters with Kyuubi and Raviel and attack you directly with Obelisk. Respect that." said Yusei

With that Kyuubi and Raviel destroyed Shikamaru two monsters and Obelisk attack directly and made Shikamaru lose the rest of his lifepoints.

Shikamaru 0 Lp Yusei 1200 Lp

"Looks like you won this duel Yusei and our bet." said Shikamaru

"Yes I did. But you didn't do to bad for your first duel Shikamaru." said Yusei

"Thanks a lot Yusei." replied Shikamaru shaking Yusei's hands

"So what will you do now Shkamaru?" ask Yusei

"Well me, Ino and Hinata will have to go back to the village and tell Lady Shizune that the mission failed and don't worry about anyone else coming after you Yusei. A promise is a promise." replied Shikamaru

"Well I am not going back to the village." said Ino

"Why not Ino?" ask Sakura looking at her sister

"Because I want to be here with you Sakura when the babies are born as I am going to be there aunt and besides I am getting sick of being a ninja anyways." replied Ino

"Well that good to hear." said Tsunade

"And what about you Hinata?" ask Kushina

"While I am going to stay to as I think of Yusei as my brother and besides my sister Hanbil is going to be leader of our clan." replied Hinata

"Well I am glad you staying Hinata as I think of you as sister. So how about you Shikamaru? Are you going to stay here as well?" ask Yusei

"I love to but my place is back at the village. So I will have to leave right now If I want to get back before Lady Shizune starts to worry. But I will tell the other members of the rookie nine how you are doing here in New Domino City and I hope you win this tournament and save your friends from Rex Godwin." replied Shikamaru

"Thanks a lot Shikamaru." said Yusei

With that Shikamaru perform a teleportation jutsu and disappeared into light. With that Yusei and the others headed back inside the garage to rest for the tournament tomorrow. Meanwhile in Jack Atlas's apartment Jack was looking over his deck and thinking about Yusei.

"How can that loser Yusei be a signer like me and what is Godwin's real plan for the signers anyways." thought Jack

Jack look out the window and look at the city outside.

"You better win this tournament Yusei. Because I want to beat you in a rematch and prove to everyone once and for all that I am the best duelist in the world and that I alone can control the power of the Crimson Dragon." thought Jack with anger in his eyes.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about the duel between Shikamaru and Yusei and the fact that Ino and Hinata are staying behind in New Domino City. The reason Akiza got the Millennium Necklace is because since Yusei is her brother and has two I figured she should have one to help control her psychic powers. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

Inside a poorly lit chamber Rex Godwin was talking to a man who's face was hidden in the darkness.

"I am very sorry Professor Frank that you had to lose your duel on purpose. But there is someone special that I want you to duel." said Godwin

"Who is this person you want me to duel?" ask Frank

"Her name is Luna and she is a signer and I want you to duel her to make her mark of the dragon appear." replied Godwin

"Well I have the perfect way to make that happen by taking her on a trip ti the duel monster spirit world." said Frank

"Well that sounds like a plan professor Frank. But don't fail me or you will not like consequences. Do I make my self clear." said Godwin

"Crystal clear Mr. Godwin." replied Frank

The next day Yusei and the others were heading to the duel arena for the next round of the Fortune Cup.

"So Yusei who do you think you will face in the next round?" ask Sakura

"I don't know Sakura. But all I can say is I habe to win this tournament no matter what." replied Yusei

"Well I know you will win your next duel Yusei." said Tsunade

"Thanks for the support." said Yusei

"So who is this Rex Godwin anyways?" ask Ino

"He is the Director General and a very evil person who kept me prisoner for four years and has a plan for the signers." replied Alexis

"That sounds kind of like Orochimaru. His plan was to achieve immortality." said Hinata

"Well Rex Godwin is going to go down like Orochimaru did." said Kushina

"You got that right mom. So what is the plan Yusei you got to take down Godwin?" ask Akiza to her brother

"Right now I can't do nothing Akiza. But when I have the chance Rex Godwin is going to be sent on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm once I win this tournament and save my friends." replied Yusei

"Well knowing you Yusei. You will take Godwin down no problem." said Tanner

"Thanks Tanner. But right now we better get inside the duel arena to see who I am going to face." said Yusei

With that they headed inside the duel arena. When they got inside Yusei saw Luka talking to Luna and Tepei. Yusei decide to interrupt them.

"So what are you three talking ?" ask Yusei trying to get their attention

Luka at that moment look up and saw Yusei with the others.

"We were just talking about how you won your turbo duel." replied Luka

"Well at least Yusei won his duel Luka and you lost your's." said Luna

"Actually your the one who lost Luna since it was suppose to be your duel." said Luka

All of a sudden Luna drove her fist right into Luka's head and sent him to the ground.

"It was you who lost the duel Luka trying to be me and if you ever say that I was the one to lose that duel then you will be in bed for a week resting." said Luna showing Luka her fist

"Well it doesn't matter who you lost Luka but don't go blaming it on your sister." said Yusei

"Yeah it was your idea in the first place to enter as your sister Luka." said Sakura

"You have no one but to blame for yourself Luka. " added Tsunade

"I guess you right you three. I have no one to blame but myself." said Luka

With that they all sat down in the stands. The crowed was getting anxious waiting for the next round of the tournament to begin.

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman. Before we got to the next round of the tournament the Director General himself Rex Godwin as a announcement to make." said the announcer

With that Rex Godwin appeared on the screen of the arena.

"Attention to everyone here. I have decide to hold a consolation match for the people who have lost in the first round of the tournament. It will be between Professor Frank and Luna. Both duelist will report to the field in 15 minutes. That is all." said Godwin as the screen went blank

"You heard him Ladies and Gentleman their will be a consolation match between Professor Frank and Luna in 15 minutes." said the announcer

"That means I can duel again as Luna. But maybe I should change my deck so no one can know it is me dueling as Luna." said Luka getting excited

"I don't think it will work again Luka." said Luna

"She is right Luka you were lucky to fool people into thinking you were your sister but it will not work this time." said Tsunade

"So what are you going to do Luna?" ask Sakura

"I don't know Sakura. I don't want to duel but I guess I have no choice in the matter." replied Luna

"Alright can the two duelist please come to the arena floor to complete in the duel." said the announcer

A spotlight then shine on Luna who gathered up her duel disk in her arms and reluctantly started to head down to the duel arena floor.

"So Luka what kind of deck does Luna run?" ask Yusei

"She runs a spirit deck since she can communicate with duel monster spirits and they told her to build a spirit deck." replied Luka

"Can you run by that us again?" ask Tanner confuse

"What Luka means is that Luna is able to see duel monster spirits and communicate with them like my friend Jaden could back in my days at Duel Academy." replied Alexis

"That's right you see Luna gets tired from hearing all the duel monster spirits talking to her and that is why she gets tired after a duel." said Luka

"That's sad Luka." said Sakura

"So why does Godwin want to have Luna duel if she gets tired after one?" ask Kushina

"I don't know Kaa- San. But something tells me it has to do with the signers." replied Yusei

"Well you are always right about everything Yusei." said Tsunade

"I hope Luna is going to be alright after this duel." said Ino concern

Meanwhile up in the computer room Boomer was watching Luna heading down the stairs to the duel arena floor.

"So this is Luna. Her brother put up a real good fight so I wonder what the real thing can do." thought Boomer

Meanwhile in Rex Godwin Sky Box. Jack was talking to Godwin as they were watching the monitors.

"So Godwin. If this girl Luna is really a signer then why do you need the scanner's to pick up her mark?" ask Jack

"Because Jack I need the scanners to confirm to me that she is a signer by picking up her mark." replied Godwin

With that he dismiss the projection of Luna on the screen and brought up another one.

"You see Jack the reason I had her enter in the tournament is because of a incident that happen eight years ago." said Godwin showing Jack images of what happen to Luna eight years ago.

"You see eight years ago Luna had fallen into a coma while dueling." said Godwin

Another image of Luka in the crowed appeared on the screen.

"Her brother Luka has always been by her side calling out her name since she fell into the coma. One month later she recovered." said Godwin

"So what does this have to do with signers?" ask Jack

"Because after she recovered she told people she had been in the world of duel monster spirits." replied Godwin bringing up the Nazca Lines and explaining about the origins of duel monsters.

"But after eight years neither Luna and her brother Luka can remember anything about these events. But I have a feeling that bringing her back to that world is in order so we can learn about her true power." said Godwin

"Well that sounds like plan Godwin." said Jack

"But you better hope that I don't find out about your true plan Godwin or else you will regret ever messing with me." thought Jack

Meanwhile back in the duel arena the duel between Luna and Professor Frank was about to start.

"Now Ladies and Gentleman it time for this duel to start. Interdoucing the first duelist Luna." said the announcer

The spotlight then shine on Luna

"Now interdoucing her opponent the duelist know as Professor Frank." said the announcer

A man in a lab coat then appear.

"It is a honor to finally meet you Luna." said Frank bowing

"Same here." replied Luna

"So how about we try to find the real you in the inner depths of your mind?" ask Frank

Luna then heard a voice making a squeaking whisper.

"So you have the same uneasy feeling to." said Luna to the voice

"Alright Duelist lets get this duel started." said the announcer

With that Frank and Luna duel disks came on line and displayed their lifepoints.

"I go first and I summon Sunny Pixie in defense mode." said Luna

A small human figure with wings then appeared with 400 defense points.

"It my turn and I summon Symmetry Roscharch in attack mode." said Frank

A blue thing with wings then appeared with 1200 attack points.

"So Luna what does this monster look like to ?" ask Frank

"It looks like a spirit." replied Luna nervous

With that the monster took on the form of Sunny Pixie and grew a demonic head.

"Now I attack your Sunny Pixie with my Symmetry Roscharch." said Frank

With that Sunny Pixie was destroyed and Luna yelled when it was detroyed.

"Well Luna my test has revealed you are afraid. So are you afraid of fairies and spirits Luna?" ask Frank

"That's not how it is." said Luna

"Well it fine if you are Luna. Because I am going to clear all your worries soon. But to do so we will have to take a trip to the world of Duel Monster Spirits. Because I know you can talk to them Luna." said Frank

"How can you be sure such a world exist?" ask Luna confuse

"You will soon see Luna, But first I use my monster's effect which reveal the top card of you deck." said Frank

The top card on Luna's deck was Kuribon which made her relax a little.

"So can you hear the voice of your monster ?" ask Frank

All of a sudden Luna get uneasy as she knew what Frank was saying to be true. Luna then look up in the crowed at Luka and a image of her brother calling her name came into her head. Luna was getting uneasy as she didn't know if it was in her head or Luka had call her name just now. Up in the stands Luka was starting to feel Luna's fear.

"Alright I set two cards face down and end my turn." said Frank

"It my turn and I summon Kuribon in attack mode." said Luna

A brown fur ball with a bow then appeared with 300 attack points

"I activate my trap card Guiding Light to the Inner Depths which sends the top 5 cards of your deck to the graveyard." said Frank

With that the top 5 cards of Luna deck went to the graveyard.

"Now you have to add the top card of your deck to your hand." said Frank

With that Luna added the top card of her deck Ancient Forest to her hand as she was put in a trance because of Franks trap card.

"Now I activate the field spell card Ancient Forest and thanks to it's effect each time you attack with a monster it is destroyed at the end of your turn." said Luna

"While I think of it as a place where conflict is not tolerated." said Frank

At that moment Luna fell into a trance and she found herself awaking in the duel monster spirit world. She could fell the tranquility of the forest but was still afraid. Back in reality Luna was in a trance and Frank was ready to make his move.

"Now I activate my trap card Gestalt Trap and target your Kuribon and make its attack zero." said Frank

Meanwhile in the Duel monster world Luna watch as the shackles of the trap wrap around Kuribon and made it's attack go to zero.

Back in reality Frank was not done with his turn

"Now I equip your Kuribon with Immortal Homeostasis which allows Kuribon not to be destroyed in battle. Now I release my Symmetry Rorcharch to summon Id the Super Demonic Lord." said Frank

A monster looking like a blue lion then appeared with 2200 attack points

Meanwhile back in the duel monster world Luna was trying to attend to Kuribon when Franks monster appeared in front of her. Back in reality the crowed was yelling at Luna who was still in the trance saying if she doesn't do something then she will lose. Meanwhile up in the stands Ino notice that Luka was starting to act the same way.

"Hey you guys." said Ino

"What is it Ino?" ask Sakura

"Take a look at Luka. It looks like he is in some sort of trance." replied Ino

"Yeah like Luna is down in the arena." said Hinata

"So what does this mean?" ask Tsunade

"Something tells me that Frank has sent Luna to the duel monster world and since Luka is her brother they may be connected and that is why they are both in a trance." replied Yusei

"So what do we do about it?" ask Akiza

"All we can do is bring Luka her someplace to rest and hope that Luna can free herself from the duel monster world before something bad happens." replied Yusei

"Well you guys stay here and me and Kushina will take Luka here someplace to rest." said Alexis

"Yeah we will make sure nothing bad happens to him." added Kushina

"Thanks Mom and Kaa- San. I know Luka is in good hands." said Yusei

With that Alexis pick up Luka and she and Kushina went to find someplace to let Luka rest. Meanwhile back on in the duel arena Franks was ready to make his move.

"Now I attack Kuribon with Id the Demonic Lord." said Frank

With that Kuribon was attack but survive thanks to Franks card.

Frank 4000 Lp Luna 1800 Lp

Meanwhile in the duel monster world Luna had seen Frank's monster attack Kuribon and was worried as Kuribon was in pain.

"You know Luna even though your Kuribon is immortal it still feels pain. Have you forgotten your true mission Luna with is to protect this world from harm." said Frank's voice

Luna remember that conflict was tolerated in the forest watch as Frank's monster was destroyed.

"Thanks goodness that monster is gone. Now Kuribon came rest." thought Luna relief

Her moment of relief was all of a sudden cut short by the return of Id the Super Demonic Lord thanks to it's effect. Meanwhile back in reality the trance Luna draw and summon Sunlight Unicorn.

A white unicorn then appeared with 1800 attack point.

Next she use it's effect to add Horn of the Unicorn to her hand and equip it to Sunlight Unicorn.

Sunlight Unicorn's attack went from 1800 to 2500.

Meanwhile back in the duel monster world Sunlight Unicorn appeared next to Luna ready to battle.

"Luna." said a voice

"Who is there?" ask Luna looking around

"Luna are you here to fulfill the promise you made to protect are world from the evil ones." replied the voice

"I don't remember making any promises like that." replied Luna

Suddenly Id the Super Demonic Lord appear in front of her and Sunlight Unicorn attack it and d4estroyed it. Luna remembering the forest just not conflict watch as Sunlight Unicorn was destroyed.

Meanwhile back in reality Franks took the damage from Sunlight Unicorn.

Frank 3700 Lp Luna 1800 Lp

"Luna I would like it if you can tell me what kind of world you are in." said Frank

Up in the stands Yusei decide to do something. He got out of his seat and went over the railing and headed towards Luna.

"What is Yusei think he's doing?" ask Ino

"He is probably going to try to get Luna out of her trance and out of the duel monster world." replied Sakura

"I hope he can do it." said Tsunade

Meanwhile on the field the trance Luna use Horn of The Unicorn effect to put it back on top of her deck and activated the spell card Emergency Lifesaving to bring Sunlight Unicorn back from the graveyard. Next she use it's effect to get Horn of the Unicorn from her deck and equip it back on Sunlight Unicorn and set two card facedown.

Meanwhile back in the duel monster world Sunlight Unicorn was reunited with Luna but Id was also there was now advancing towards her. Luna quickly hop on Sunlight Unicorn and they along with Kuribon ran away from Id the Super Demonic Lord. As they were running Luna watch as the forest disappeared on was replace by rotten tree stumps. Sunlight Unicorn then came to a stop in front of a dried up riverbed with a large crap where Luna could here the voice coming from. Luna lean forward and saw a drawing of a dragon on the crag.

"I know this dragon. It's Ancient Fairy Dragon." thought Luna remembering the dragon.

All of a sudden a gust of water came out of nowhere and quickly filled up the river and Lune shield herself with her arm. After she lower her hand she was on the river alone in its past beauty. Luna saw a younger version of herself playing with Kuribon along with other duel monster's with Ancient Fairy Dragon in it prime watching over them. Young Luna place a garland of flowers on Kuribon as crown which quickly fall apart and withered.

"What just happen?" ask young Luna

"It is because of the intent of the evil ones Luna. They will try and pollute our world. But there is one person who can stop them." replied Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Who is it?" ask Young Luna

"It is you Luna that can stop the evil ones. So what I am asking is that will you stay here with us and protect this world from the evil ones?" ask Ancient Fairy Dragon

"Oh course I will since my parents are always away and my brother Luka just thinks of himself." replied Young Luna

"That is good to hear Luna." said Ancient Fairy Dragon

Luna then all of a sudden remember the promise she had made to Ancient Fairy Dragon. Meanwhile back in reality Yusei was dashing towards the duel arena and calling Luna's name. He then notice that Frank was in a trance as well. In the infirmary Alexis and Kushina were watching over Luka when they heard him calling out Luna's name.

Back in the duel monster world Luna remember back then when she made the promise when she heard Luka calling out her name and realize back then that she was scared and left this world because of Luka calling out her name.

"I know now that I was to scared back then to stay here and protect this world because I was afraid of being alone to protect them. So that is why I lock them away and this world away." thought Luna

All of a sudden she heard a growling noise behind her and saw Id the Super Demonic Lord coming towards her. Back in reality Yusei was trying his hardest to try to snap Luna out of her trance and bring her back from the duel monster world. Yusei then notice a glowing dragon mark on her arm.

"I don't believe this Luna has a mark of the dragon so that means she is a signer." said Yusei

Yusei then saw Frank draw a in the Sky Box Zigzix was watching the scanner's on the screen.

"There's no doubt about it Mr. Godwin. The girl is a signer." said Zigzix looking at the scanner's

"Well that's very good news to hear." said Godwin

Meanwhile back in the duel monster world Id disappeared and Frank stood in it's place.

"This is amazing Luna. For you to bring me here means you must be a signer." said Frank losing his calm nature

"What do you mean a signer?" ask Luna confuse

"They are people like you who desire power." replied Frank

"I don't have any powers. So just leave me alone." said Luna

The tree around them then disappeared and a dark shadowy matter appeared beneath Frank.

"Luka please call my name like you did last time." said Luna scared

She then heard Luka calling her name and look in a puddle at her reflection in the puddle and saw Luka's face instead.

"Luka is that you?" ask Luna

"Yes it is Luna. You made a promise to them didn't you to protect this world didn't you?" ask Luka

"Yes I did Luke but I am not strong to protect this world." replied Luna

"Well then I am going to become strong like Yusei so I can protect you so you can protect this world from evil." said Luka

The puddle then disappeared as a piece of the crag fall off.

"I will be strong Luka." said Luna standing up.

Meanwhile back in reality her eyes turn back to normal. Back in the duel monster world Luna got up and look at the craving of Ancient Fairy Dragon and declared that she was going to protect this world from the evil ones. Her duel disk then reappeared on her arm and her and franks cards assume their places on the field.

"Now I activate the trap card Gallitrap- Pixies circle which makes you unable to attack Kuribon anymore." said Luna

"Well I play the trap card Wave of Evil Intent which let my monster attack and you lose 300 lifepoints . Now I attack your Sunlight Unicorn with Id the Super Demonic Lord." said Frank

With that Frank's monster attack Sunlight Unicorn and was destroyed.

Frank 3400 Lp Luna 1200 Lp

"Now I activate the trap card Mental Pollution and destroy your Gallitrap- Pixies Circle." said Frank

With that Luna's trap card was destroyed.

"Now thanks to my monster's effect it comes back from the graveyard." said Frank

With that Id the Super Demonic Lord came back in attack mode

"It my turn and I draw." said Luna as she took damage from the equip spell card

Frank 3400 Lp Luna 900 Lp

"Now I activate the spell card Healing Wind to recover some of my lifepoints." said Luna

Frank 3400 Lp Luna 1500 Lp

"Now I set two cards face down and end my turn." said Luna

"It my turn and I attack your Kuribon with Id the super Demonic Lord." said Frank

"I don't think so I activate my trap card Fairy's Wind and destroy all spell and trap cards on the field." said Luna as Immortal Homeostasis was destroyed and Kuibon attack went back to 300

"It doesn't matter because my monster stil attacks." said Frank

" I don't think so because I activate Kuribon effect by returning it to my hand the damage I take is 0 but your lifepoints are increase." said Luna

Frank 4400 Lp Luna 1500 Lp

"Well it still doesn't matter you still going to lose." said Frank

" I don't think so because I will not allow you to harm anyone else in this world." said Luna

"Well then I will just pollute this world then." said Frank laughing as more of the scenery fall apart.

All of a sudden the picture of Ancient Fairy Dragon came to life and emerge from the crag and grab Frank who was still laughing not realizing at was happening.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon please calm down." said Luna pleading with the dragon.

But the dragon wasn't listening to her.

"I have to stop this right now and I activate the spell card Truesdale's Mischief with negate the last lifepoint gain and inflicts the same damage to both players." said Luna

With that both their lifepoints went down to zero. Back in reality both Frank and Luna came out of their trance's and Frank fell backwards on the ground. Yusei manage to catch Luna as she was falling and now was carrying her away from the dueling field.

"Yusei where is my brother Luka?" ask Luna weakily

"She is in the infirmly resting Luna." replied Yusei

Meanwhile in the infirmly Luka had just got out of bed and was looking around.

"Where is Luna?" ask Luka

"She is with Yusei now Luka." replied Alexis trying to calm him down

"Did she win her duel?" ask Luka curious

"I am afraid it was a tie Luka. Which means it was a double elimination." replied Kushina

"Well that is not good. But something tells me she tried her hardest to win." said Luka smiling

Meanwhile back in the duel arena Yusei was carrying Luna and saw her dragon mark had disappeared. Luna was looking up and saw the spirit of Kuribon looking at her.

"Don't worry I will protect you all." said Luna

Luna then look up at Yusei.

"You can put me down Yusei I am fine now." said Luna

"Are you sure you are okay Luna?" ask Yusei concern

"Yeah I am alright now and I can walk by myself." replied Luna

With that Luna jump out of Yusei's arms and prove to him she was alright. She then look at the crowed and gave one last wave before she departed the arena.

"Well Ladies and Gentleman our consolation match ended in a draw. But lets see who are next two duelist are in the next round of the tournament." said the announcer

With that the screen started to flash and showed the next two duelist names.

"The first two duelist of the semifinals are Yusei Fudo and Boomer. The duel will be a turbo duel and will be in 3 hours.." said the announcer

"Well looks like I am going to the next duelist. I hope I can win this duel for my friends sake." thought Yusei

Meanwhile up the the crowed a person was spinning a card of Ancient Fairy Dragon in their hand and smiling.

"Soon you will be on the side with your signer Ancient Fairy Dragon." said the person

With that the person left.

That's it for this chapter so what did you think about the duel between Frank and Luna and the trip to the duel monster world. I will give one hint who the person is who has the Ancient Fairy Dragon. The hint is that the person is the creator of the duel monster game. That the only hint you are going to get. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's thought's on this story. Thank you and stay tune for the next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

In a garage of the duel arena Yusei was working on his duel runner making sure it was ready for his turbo duel against Boomer.

"Man I sure hope I can beat this Boomer guy. Because if I don't then my friends are done for." thought Yusei wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"You got something on your mind Yusei." said Tsunade's voice

Yusei turn around and saw Tsunade standing there with Sakura, Alexis, and Kusina looking at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah just thinking about my turbo duel against Boomer." replied Yusei

"Well don't worry about it Yusei . We know you will win it no problem." said Sakura

"And don't worry about your friends Yusei. Your Uncle Seto and Pegasus are getting close to finding out where your friends are and already have a plan to free them from Rex Godwin." said Alexis

"Thanks a lot for cheering me up." said Yusei

"So do you any plans what you are going to do after you win the tournament?" ask Kushina

"Yeah once I win this tournament and Rex Godwin is taking care of. I am going to make sure the people in the Satellite are going to get there freedom." replied Yusei

"Well that sounds like a good plan." said Sakura

"I do have one question that is bugging me. Do any of you know what happen to the Akatsuki since I left the village?" ask Yusei curious

"Well most of the Akatsuki including their leader were capture and put to death except Itachi who mange to get away." replied Tsunade

"What about Sasuke?" ask Yusei

"Well he died in the attack on the village three years ago when he tried to kill Kakashi sensei who ended up killing him in self defense." replied Sakura

"That's to bad. I just hope Itachi doesn't figure out that Kyuubi is dead and she gave me a new body and that I am one of the signers." said Yusei

"I wouldn't count on that Naruto or is it Yusei." said a male voice

Everyone turn in the direction of the voice and standing in front of them was Itachi Uchiha in his Akatsuki coat with his Sharingan blazing.

"Itachi Uchiha what the hell are you doing here?" demanded Tsunade

"Yeah what are you doing here in New Domino City?" ask Sakura

"Well I came to see Yusei of course. And how is my older sister Kushina doing?" ask Itachi looking at Kushina

"I am doing just fine Yukina. And how is my little sister doing?" replied Kushina looking at Itachi

"Kaa- San what are you calling Itachi your little sister? He is a boy not a girl." ask Yusei

"I guess I should reveal the real me to you." said Itachi

With Itachi made a handsign and said "Release." and there was cloud of smoke and when it faded where Itachi once stood was now a women in her late twenties with aqua blue hair with streaks of silver going down to her feet and she had the sharingan blazing in her eyes.

"Yusei I want you to meet my sister and your aunt Yukina." said Kushina

"Well it's a honor to finally meet my nephew in my real body." said Yukina in a female voice

"Okay can someone tell me why Itachi is a girl and your sister Kushina? And why she has the Sharingan?" ask Sakura confuse

"Because I was born a girl Sakura and the reason I have the Sharingan is because when I was little I had to have a blood transfusion to save my life and that blood happen to come from a Uchiha and I ended up with the Sharingan. So the Uchiha clan adopted me and force me to pretend to be a boy so no one could tell that I was a girl." replied Yukina

"Okay but why did you murder the entire Uchiha except Sasuke and became a member of the Akatsuki?" ask Tsunade

"Well I didn't really murder the clan it was the other members of the Akatsuki and they frame me for it so Sasuke would come after me for revenge. And the reason I join them was to make sure that they didn't get there hands on any of the demon containers and keep my nephew here safe." replied Yukina

"Well that would explain everything. But why are you here in the first place?" ask Alexis

"Well Kushina here sent me a message saying that my nephew was trying to win this tournament to save his friends from a evil person name Rex Godwin and that she found my niece as well." replied Yukina

"That is true my friends are in danger from Rex Godwin and that my sister was found. Now that I know you were not behind the Uchiha clan death and you were trying to protect me from the Akatsuki. I forgive for being part of Akatsuki and hope I can get to know my aunt better." said Yusei

"Well thanks for forgiving me Yusei and I hope you win this tournament and save your friends from Rex Godwin." said Yukina

"Thanks for the support Aunt Yukina ." said Yusei

At that moment the announcer's voice came over the speaker saying the duelist had 10 minutes left until the duel started.

"Well I better get going you guys. I have a duel to win." said Yusei

"Well good luck Yusei and make sure you come back from this duel in one piece." said Kushina

"I promise I will Kaa-San." replied Yusei

With that Yusei got on his duel runner and headed towards the duel arena for his duel against Boomer. Meanwhile in a room Boomer was talking to Lazar.

"What do you want Lazar?" ask Boomer

"I have something from Mr. Godwin to give to you to use in your duel with Yusei." replied Lazar handing Boomer a card.

"What is this card suppose to do?" ask Boomer looking at the card

"That card there is very powerful and we rewritten it to use with your duel runner. So if you master it you should be able to beat Yusei no problem. You know that Mr. Gowin is counting on you to awaken Yusei's mark of the dragon." replied Lazar

"Yes I know and what about the deal I had with Godwin? That if he reach his goal then he would help reconstruct my village." said Boomer

"Don't worry about your deal Boomer. Mr. Godwin will keep his promise to you. By the way how long have you been gone from your village?" ask Lazar

"I have been gone for 1 year and 116 days. I plan to go back there right away once I complete my mission." replied Boomer

"Then I hope you beat Yusei Boomer so you can back to your village." said Lazar

With that Boomer put the card in his deckbox and left the room. As soon as Boomer went out of the hallway he was confronted by Jack Atlas.

"Hey you there your in my way." said Jack

"Well pardon my manners king." said Boomer mockly

"I don't mean that you were in my way in the hall. I meant that you are in my way as whole. And you know what Yusei is going to advance to this tournament as I am the only one capable of defeating him and you are just a waste of his time facing you." said Jack

"Well you know what. Your a pathetic excuse for a king." replied Boomer

"Why you jerk." said Jack

With that Jack threw a punch at Boomer who quickly caught it in his fist.

"You know what Jack your so self center that you don't even realize your own mission." said Boomer looking at Jack.

"What mission?" ask Jack confuse

"That for you to figure out as I am on my own mission and nothing is going to stop me from completing." replied Boomer

With that he left Jack standing alone in the hallway as he went to his duel against Yusei.

Meanwhile back in the duel arena the crowed was getting restless as the duel was getting ready to start.

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman it is time to start this turbo duel. Interdoucing first the Shooting Star of the Satellite Yusei Fudo." said the announcer

With that Yusei came into the duel arena on his duel runner and the crowed was cheering for him as their past hate for him had melted away from his last duel. Meanwhile up in the stands Yusei friends and family had watch him come out on his duel runner.

"Well it looks like the crowed is finally starting to cheer for Yusei." said Ino

"Well what do you except after Yusei summon the Winged Dragon of Ra in his last duel." replied Tanner

"How powerful is that card ?" ask Hinata

"It is only the most powerful card in the game Hinata." replied Tsunade

"Yeah and Yusei knows how to use it to." added Sakura

"Well I hope Yusei can beat his opponent in this duel." said Yukina

"Don't worry Yukina Yusei is the best duelist I know." said Kushina

"Well he does take right after his father Yugi in dueling." said Alexis

"Well I know Yusei will win because I want to face him in a duel." said Akiza

Meanwhile back on the track the announcer was ready to interdouce Yusei's opponent.

"Now Ladies and Gentleman interdoucing his opponent. The Black Storm himself Boomer." said the announcer

With that Boomer appeared on his big duel runner as the crowed cheered for him. With that both duel runner's went up to the starting line.

"Well good luck in this duel Boomer and let the best duelist win." said Yusei looking at Boomer

"I don't need luck because I am going to win this duel as it is important that I do." replied Boomer

"Well this duel is important to me to Boomer as my friends life's are on the line." said Yusei

"Alright Duelist when the light turn green that is when you start the duel." said the announcer

With that the light's came down and started the countdown and the light turn green and both duel runner's took off around the track.

"I go first and I summon Magic Reactor AID in attack mode." said Boomer

Magic Reactor AID then appeared with 1200 attack points.

"Now I set three cards face down and end my turn." said Boomer

"It my turn and I use the spell card fake hero to special summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode." said Yusei

A warrior that was white appeared with 2500 attack points.

"Next I summon Neo Spacian Panther in attack mode." said Yusei

A black cat wearing a cape appeared with 1000 attack points.

"Now I contact fuse Neos with Dark Panther to summon Elemental Hero Dark Neos." said Yusei

A warrior that was black with wings and claws on it hands appeared with 2500 attack points.

"Well I activate the trap card Hidden Soldiers to special summon Trap Reactor RR in attack mode." said Boomer

With that Trap Reactor RR appeared with 800 attack points.

"Well I attack your Magic Reactor AID with Dark Neos." said Yusei

"Well then I activate the trap card Fake Explosion Penta to allow my monster to survive the attack and I get to summon a level 5 or lower monster from my hand and I summon Summon Reactor AI in attack mode." said Boomer

Summon Reactor AI then appeared with 2000 attack points

"Well you still take the damage." said Yusei

Yusei 4000 Lp Boomer 3400 Lp

"Well then I activate the trap card Delta Reactor and send my monster to the graveyard to summon Giant Bomber Airraid." said Boomer

With that Giant Bomber Airraid appeared with 3000 attack points

"That's your most powerful monster." said Yusei surprise

"Yes it is and with it I will win this duel." said Boomer

"Fine then I set one card face down and end my turn ." said Yusei

"It my turn and attack you directly with Giant Bomber Airraid." said Boomer

"Well then I activate the quick play spell card Shrink which cuts your monster's attack in half." said Yusei

Yusei 2500 Lp Boomer 3400 Lp

"Fine I set one card face down and end my turn." said Boomer

"It' s my turn and I activate the spell card Graceful Charity and draw three card from my deck and send two to the graveyard. Next I activate the spell card monster reborn to summon Kyuubi Queen of the Foxes in attack mode." said Yusei

With that Kyuubi appeared with 3500 attack points.

"Well then I activate the trap card Chariot Pile and thanks to it's effect I can negate your monster's attack." said Boomer

Spikes then appeared on Boomer duel runner wheel.

"Well I am not done yet. Next I activate the spell card Pot of Greed and draw two cards." said Yusei

"Good I got the cards I need to win this duel." thought Yusei smiling

"What are you smiling about Yusei?" ask Boomer

"Because I am going to win this duel right here. Now I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse the three legendary knights Critias, Hermos, and Timaeus to fusion summon Knight of Destiny from my extra deck." said Yusei

A knight covered in gold armor with a red cape and holding a swording glowing with a gold light appeared with a attack of infinite.

"I don't believe it Ladies and Gentleman Yusei Fudo has just summon a monster with infinite attack points." said the announcer shock

Up the stands Jack had just seen what Yusei did.

"What the hell. How does Yusei have a monster with infinite attack points." thought Jack suprise

Up the stands the other's had seen what Yusei had done to.

"Alexis where did Yusei get a monster with infinite attack points?" ask Kushina

"That would be from the gift that me and Yugi left with Seto Kaiba to give to Yusei in case we were dead and that monster there happens to be the most powerful monster in the game even more powerful then the three Egyptian God cards." replied Alexis smiling

"Well it looks like Yusei is going to win this duel." said Tsunade

"Yep with that monster Yusei can't lose this duel." added Sakura

Meanwhile back to the duel Yusei was ready to make his move.

"Now that my Knight of Destiny is on the field he is unaffected by all spell, trap, and monster effect which means your trap card can't stop his attack. Now I attack your Giant Bomber Airraid with Knight of Destiny." said Yusei

With that Knight of Destiny attack Giant Bomber Airraid and destroyed it and making Boomer losing the rest of his lifepoints.

Yusei 2500 Lp Boomer 0 Lp

"Well Ladies and Gentleman the winner of this duel is Yusei Fudo." said the announcer

Meanwhile in Rex Godwin's Sky Box Zigzix was looking at the scanner's with a look of disappoint on his face.

"I am sorry Mr. Godwin but the scanner's didn't pick up Yusei's mark of the dragon." said Zigzix

"Well I guess Yusei didn't have the strength again to make it appear." said Godwin

"So what do we do now Mr. Godwin?" ask Lazar

"We have to wait until Yusei duels again and hope his mark of the dragon appears then. And you better hope for both your sakes that it does or else you will both pay dearly for failing me." replied Godwin in angry tone.

Meanwhile Jack had seen everything that happen in the duel.

"I guess Boomer's mission was shallow after all. So now that Yusei is advancing to the next round that means he is one step closer to our rematch where I will beat him once and for all." said Jack to himself

Back in the duel arena Yusei decide to check on Boomer and rode over to Boomer's duel runner that still had the spikes from the Chariot Pile trap card on it somehow. When he got over there before Yusei had a chance to speak Boomer got up on his feet and held his hand to his face like he going to talk into a microphone. At that moment the announcer's microphone stop working.

"Attention everyone. I have something to say." said Boomer his voice coming over the speakers

"I want to tell you something about Rex Godwin. My village was destroyed awhile ago and it was all because of Rex Godwin trying to summon the Crimson Dragon." said Boomer

With that the overhead monitors started to play images of Boomer's village and it's destruction and everyone in the arena had a look of horror on their faces. Meanwhile up in the Sky Box Lazar and Godwin had seen the images being played.

"Mr. Godwin I don't understand how Boomer got these images but I will put a halt to them right away." said Lazar

"That will not necessary Lazar." said Godwin putting his hand up

"As you wish mister Godwin. But I am surprise that Boomer knows about the destruction of his village so that means there must have been a survivor and I am also surprise that he manage to take over the airwaves in the arena." said Lazar

Jack meanwhile was shock at the destruction that Rex Godwin's experiment to summon the Crimson Dragon had cause.

"So this is Godwin's real plan for the signers. Well I will find a way to put a stop to it and prove to everyone that I alone can handle the power of the Crimson Dragon.

Back on the track Boomer was not done talking.

"Yusei and Jack I call on the both of you that you can't win by playing by Rex Godwin's rules and I will prove it once and for all." said Boomer

With that Boomer hop on his duel runner and race around the track gaining speed towards Godwin's Skybox. Yusei quickly drove his duel runner the opposite way to stop him. Boomer's duel runner then took to the air as did Yusei's and they collided and the spike from the trap card broke off and headed towards Rex Godwin who caught it with his hand. The impact tore up his hand and revealing to everyone it was a mechanical hand. Lazar fell to the floor shock at the sight of the hand while Jack who had seen everything look in disgust. Meanwhile on the track Boomer and Yusei were on their feet when Boomer quickly grab Yusei by the collar of his jacket.

"Why the hell did you stop me from taking out Rex Godwin?" demanded Boomer

"Because you would have been just as bad as him for what he did to your village Boomer. But you should never settle things by force." replied Yusei

With that Boomer release Yusei and scream at the top of his lungs before breaking down in tears. Yusei then notice the other's had come down to the track to see if he was alright.

"Yusei are you alright?" ask Sakura

"Yeah are you hurt or something?" ask Tsunade concern

"Yeah I am fine you two." replied Yusei

"What about him?" ask Tanner

"I don't know if he is going to be okay after what Rex Godwin did to his village." replied Yusei

"I can't believe Godwin would do something as evil as destroy a entire village." said Alexis

"Yeah he is even worse then Orochimaru." said Kushina

"So what are you going to do Yusei now that you won the duel?" ask Ino

"I don't know Ino. All I can do right now is worry about my next opponent." replied Yusei

"Well I hope when you win this tournament that Godwin gets what he deserves for destroying Boomer's village." said Hianta

"Yeah he deserves a fate worse then death for what he did to all those people just so he could summon the Crimson Dragon ." said Yukina

"Don't worry when the time comes. Rex Godwin will be taking a one way trip to the Shadow Realm where he can spend the rest of his life in pain." said Yusei

"That's good to hear Yusei and Rex Godwin will wish he was never born once your done with him." said Akiza

"You got that right Akiza." replied Yusei

Yusei then look up toward Rex Godwin Sky Box.

"You better watch your step from now on Godwin. Because once I win this tournament and save my friends. You are going to wish you were never born when I get through with you and send your soul to the shadow Realm." thought Yusei with his eyes full of hate and revenge

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about Itachi turning out to be a women and Kushina younger sister and Yusei and Akiza Aunt. And the duel between Yusei and Boomer. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's thoughts on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

After the fail attack by Boomer. Rex Godwin quickly his hand behind his back and quickly produce a number of moniter's throughout the duel arena. Meanwhile in the duel arena Yusei and the others were wondering what to do next when Godwin's face appeared on the moniters.

"Attention everyone in the arena I am sorry about the attack by the duelist Boomer. But rest assured that as Director General I will make sure everyone here is safe even if I have to give up my own life. That is all." said Godwin

The crowed started to cheer for Rex Godwin as they thought he would put his life on the line for them.

"Can you believe that guy Yusei. Letting people think he would put his own life on the line for them." said Tanner

"Well I don't believe a word he says after what he did to Boomer's village." replied Yusei

"Well wait until you win this tournament Yusei and send him to the Shadow Realm for what he did to that village." said Sakura

"Yeah he will be sorry he ever mess with you." added Tsunade

"Thanks you two. But we better get off the duel arena floor because Akiza has a duel to win." said Yusei

"You got that right Yusei and just remember that when we face each other in the finales that I will not hold back any punches in the duel." said Akiza

"I would not have it any other way sis." said Yusei

"Yeah good luck in your duel Akiza and win it with honor." said Kushina

"Oh course I will mom. Besides me and Yusei are destin to duel each other in the finales." replied Akiza

"Well knowing Yusei and you. The duel will be a tough one to win for either of you." said Alexis

"Well we better get going Akiza so you can get ready for you duel." said Yukina

With that they left. Meanwhile in a room among a pile of books and a computer in front of him. Kudo was looking up details on Akiza on his computer in front of him.

"So Kudo do you think you can beat Akiza the Black Rose Witch in a duel?" ask Lazar

"Don't worry Lazar all the information and Akiza has been compiled into this deck." replied Kudo holding up his deck.

"Well you have better hope you don't fail Kudo or you will not like what Mr. Godwin has plan for you if you do." said Lazar

"Don't worry about it Lazar. With my deck Akiza is going to lose for sure." said Kudo

"Well for your sake you better be right ." said Lazar

Meanwhile in Rex Godwin's Sky Box Godwin was resting when Jack came bursting in looking angry.

"Jack what are you doing here ?" ask Godwin

" I am here because I want to know why you had to destroy that village and how come you have a mechanical arm?" ask Jack

"Well if you must know Jack the reason that village was destroyed was so I could summon the Crimson Dragon to help save mankind from evil and I am sorry that those people had to die but I was for the good of mankind. And the reason I have this arm is because I lost my real arm in accident a few years ago. So is there anything else you want to know Jack?" replied Godwin

"Nothing right now Godwin. But you better hope I don't find out your real plan or else I wlll take you down myself." said Jack

With that Jack left the room. Meanwhile in the duel arena the crowed was getting fired up for the next duel to start.

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman. It time to start the final duel of the semi finals of the tournament. Interdoucing first is Kodo Kinoyama ." said the announcer

With that the spotlight appeared on Koda .

"I promise you all this that I will take down the Black Rose Witch." declared Koda and the crowed started to cheer.

"Now interdoucing his opponent the Black Rose Witch herself Akiza ." said the announcer

With that the spotlight appeared on Akiza and the crowed was yelling for Koda to finish her off once and for all.

"Well it looks like the crowed hasn't forgotten what happen in my last duel with Jill. But thanks to the Millennium Necklace that Alexis gave me. I don't have to worry about harming anyone else with my powers again." thought Akiza looking at the Millennium Item around her neck.

Meanwhile in the garage of the duel arena Yusei was working on his duel runner watching Akiza getting ready to start her duel against Koda on a monitor with the other's.

"So Yusei do you think that Akiza has a chance to win this duel without worrying about hurting that guy with her powers?" ask Ino concern

"I know she will win it Ino and thanks to the Millennium Necklace that my mom gave her. Her powers are contain so don't worry about her. Besides I know you have a crush on her since you met her." replied Yusei

"And how do you know that Yusei?" ask Ino surprise

"Because when you first saw her you had a big blush on your face. As you have now just seeing her on the monitor." replied Yusei

"Well your right Yusei I do have a crush on your sister. But what should I do about it?" ask Ino

"Well you should tell her how you feel after her duel Ino and see what happens." replied Yusei

"Then I will do that." replied Ino

"So Yusei are you sure that your Uncle Seto and this guy Pegasus can save your friends?" ask Hinata

"I have no doubts Hinata that they will save my friends from Rex Godwin." replied Yusei

"You got that right my dear boy Yusei." said a voice

"Everyone turn around and saw a man in his early sixties with silver hair covering one eye in a gray business suit smiling.

"Who are you?" ask Sakura

"Well I am Pegasus the creator of duel monsters my dear young lady." replied Pegasus

"You mean the one that is coming up with a plan with Seto Kaiba to save Yusei's friends?" ask Tsunade

"That would be me my dear." replied Pegasus

"So what are you doing here Pegasus? You never just appear out of nowhere without a good reason." ask Yusei

"Well I came to tell you Yusei that me and Seto Kaiba have found out where your friends were and that we mange to free them and that they are safe and sound." replied Pegasus

"Well that good news to hear Pegasus." said Alexis

"That is good news to hear mom. So is that the only reason you are here Pegasus?" ask Yusei

"No it is not Yusei. I have come to give your friend here Luna something as well to tell you what Rex Godwin's real plan is for the signer." replied Pegasus

"So what is it you have to give me?" ask Luna

"Well It is a very special card that I was holding on to until you were ready for it." replied Pegasus handing Luna the Ancient Fairy Dragon card

"This card is Ancient Fairy Dragon." said Luna

"Yes it is Luna and it belong to you as you are a signer and this is your dragon." said Pegasus

"Thanks a lot Mr. Pegasus." said Luna

"Don't mention it my dear." said Pegasus

"So can you tell us what Rex Godwin's real plan is for the signers?" ask Yusei

"Well you see Yusei me and Kaiba have found out from hacking into Godwin's computer system is that his plan is to gather all the signers and use them to summon the Crimson Dragon so he can use it's power to take over the world." replied Pegasus

"You mean that Godwin's plan is to to use this dragon to take over the world?" ask Kushina shock

"I am afraid that is his plan for the Crimson Dragon once he summons it." replied Pegasus

"So what do we do about Rex Godwin?" ask Yukina

"Well all we can do my dear is hope Yusei here can put a stop to Rex Godwin's plans before something bad happens." replied Pegasus

"Well you can count on me to stop him Pegasus." said Yusei

"I know you will Yusei. But I have to leave right now before Rex Godwin finds out what happen to your friends." said Pegasus

With that he left them in the room. Meanwhile back in the duel arena the duel between Koda and Akiza was about to begin.

"Alright duelist lets get this duel started." said the announcer

With that both duel disk came online and displayed their lifepoints.

"I go first and I summon Violet Witch in attack mode." said Akiza

A purple girl holding a staff then appeared with 1100 attack points.

" Now I activate the field spell card Black Rose Garden and set one card face down and end my turn." said Akiza

"It's my turn and I set one card face down and end my turn." said Koda

"It's my turn and I attack you directly with Violet Witch." said Akiza

With that Violet Witch attack Koda and cause direct damage.

Koda 2900 Lp Akiza 4000 Lp

"Well I activate the trap card Crime and Punishment which destroys your Violet Witch and allows me to summon a level 4 from my hand and I summon Hate Agent in defense mode." said Koda

A warrior then appeared with 0 defense points and Violet Witch was destroyed and Akiza got a rose token on her side of the field thanks to Black Rose Garden.

"Well I activate my Violet Witch effect and add Phoenixican Cluster Amarylli's to my hand." said Akiza

"Well that doesn't matter. Because I know why you play this field spell. It is because you want to make friends but you can't because you will hurt them with your powers." said Koda

"That may be true in the past Koda. But I have friends and family that loves me and I have control over my powers now or did you not notice that there isn't a scratch or mark on you Koda." said Akiza

The crowed and Koda then look in surprise that they saw no marks on Koda.

"How come I don't have a mark on me?" ask Koda surprise

"Because I have control over my powers now and I chose not to use them in this duel or anymore so people don't get hurt." replied Akiza

"Well that doesn't matter. Because you are going to lose here Akiza." said Koda

"WE will see about that Koda.. Now I end the battle phase." said Akiza

"Well thanks to the effect of my Hate Agent since I lose more then a 1000 lifepoints I got the lifepoints I lost back." said Koda

Koda 4000 Lp Akiza 4000 Lp

"Well then I summon Phoenixican Seed in attack mode." said Akiza

A red seed appeared with 800 attack points but was then cut in half thanks to the field spell card and Koda got a Rose Token.

"Now I activate the spell card Rose Flame which inflicts 500 points of damage everytime a monster is special summon to your side of the field." said Akiza

"It's my turn and I activate the spell card Mind Master which allows to pick any monster in your main or extra deck and inflict half it attack to you as damage. And I pick Black Rose Dragon." said Koda

A lump of slime then appeared and took on the form of Black Rose Dragon and inflicted 1200 points of damage.

Koda 3500 Lp Akiza 2800 Lp

"Now I switch my rose token to defense mode and end my turn." said Koda

"It's my turn I activate my Phoenixican Seed effect to summon Phenixican Cluster Amarylli's in attack mode." said Akiza

A red flower then appeared with 220 attack points but then it was cut in half by Black Rose Garden and another Rose Token appeared on Koda side of the field and he took 500 points of damage from Rose Flame

Koda 3000 Lp Akiza 2800 Lp

"Now I attack your Rose Token with Phoenixican Cluster Amarylli's." said Akiza

With that Akiza monster attack the Rose Token and cause damage.

Koda 2700 Lp Akiza 2800 Lp

"Now thanks to it's effect after it attacks it is sent to the graveyard and you take 800 points of damage." said Akiza

With that Koda took 800 points of damage

Koda 1900 Lp Akiza 2800 Lp

"Well thanks to my Hate Agent I get 300 lifepoints back." said Koda

Koda 2200 Lp Akiza 2800 Lp

"Well then I end my turn and my monster comes back from the graveyard thanks to it's effect." said Akiza

With that the monster came back to the field in defense mode and a Rose Token then appeared on Koda's field and he took 500 points of damage thanks to Rose Flame.

Koda 1700 Lp Akiza 2800 Lp

"It my turn and I release my three Rose Tokens to summon Mad Profiler in attack mode." said Koda

A warrior then appeared with 2600 attack points and Akiza got a Rose Token on her side of the field.

"Now I activate my monster's effect by discarding one card from my hand I can remove the same type of card from the field and I discard Reload to destroy Black Rose Garden." said Koda

With that the field spell was destroy.

"Next I discard Mind On Air to destroy your Phoenixican Cluster Amarylli's." said Koda

With that Akiza monster was destroyed.

"Now I attack your Rose Token with Mad Profiler." said Koda

With that Koda's monster attack the Rose Token and cause damage.

Koda 1700 Lp Akiza 1000 Lp

"Now I equip my Mad Profiler with Destruction Insurance and Light Law Protection and end my turn." said Koda

"It my turn and I summon the Tuner monster Night Rose Knight in attack mode." said Akiza

A female warrior dress in black holding two swords appeared.

"Now I tune my Black Rose Knight with my Rose Tokens to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon in attack mode." said Akiza

Black Rose Dragon then appeared with 2400 attack points.

"Now I activate my dragons effect by removing one planet monster from my graveyard your Mad Profiler attack becomes 0." said Akiza

Mad Profiler attack then went to 0.

"Now I attack your Mad Profiler with Black Rose Dragon ." said Akiza

"I don't think so because I activate the effect of Light Law Protection to destroy your dragon." said Koda

With that Black Rose Dragon was destroyed.

"Well then I activate the spell card Curse of Rose and thanks to it's effect since your monster attack was change you take damage equal to the difference." said Akiza

With that Koda lost all his lifepoints.

Koda 0 Lp Akiza 1000 Lp

" And the winner of this duel is Akiza. Which means the final duel will be between Akiza and Yusei." said the announcer

Meanwhile up in Rex Godwin's Sky Box Zigzix and Lazar were looking at the scanners.

"So did you two pick up her mark of the dragon?" ask Godwin

"I am afraid that we have failed to pick up her mark Mr. Godwin." replied Zigzix

"Well since the final match is between her and Yusei . The scanner's should be able to pick up their marks once they duel." said Lazar

"Well you better hope for both your sakes that you are right or else you two will be sent to the Facility for the rest of your life's in lockdown. Do I make myself clear you two." said Godwin

"Crystal clear." said Lazar

"We will not fail you again Mr. Godwin." said Zigzix

"Well then you better not." said Godwin angry

Meanwhile in the garage of the duel arena Yusei and the other's had just seen Akiza win the duel when Akiza came into the garage.

"Well what did you guys think of my duel?" ask Akiza

"Thats was one of the best duel I have ever seen Akiza." said Alexis

"Yeah you did very good winning that duel without using your powers." said Kushina

"Thanks mom and Alexis. I couldn't have held my powers back without the Millennium Necklace." said Akiza

"So that means you will face Yusei in the finales?" ask Sakura

"Yes that is true. But I wouldn't prefer to duel nobody else but my brother." said Akiza

"Well I know that you will both give it you all." said Yukina

"Yeah and I can tell it will be a duel with honor and respect." said Tsunade

"Well I do plan not to hold back on Yusei here." said Akiza

"Neither am I plan on holding anything back in our duel Akiza." said Yusei

"Looks like this is one duel that will be tough to tell who the winner is." said Hinata

"You are right on that one Hinata. But my bet is on Yusei to win it and face Jack Atlas himself." said Tanner

"Well we just have to wait and see Tanner." said Yusei

"So what do we do now Yusei?" ask Ino

"Well we should get some rest right now until it's time for the duel. But you have something to talk to Akiza about Ino." replied Yusei

"What would that be?" ask Ino

"You know what we talk about earlier." replied Yusei

"Now I remember now what you are talking about." said Ino

"Well we should leave you and Akiza alone then so you two can talk." said Yusei

With that Yusei and the others left the garage leaving Ino and Akiza alone.

"So what do you want to talk about Ino?" ask Akiza looking at her

"Well it kind of hard to say this. But I have had a huge crush on you since I saw when I got to New Domino City." replied Ino getting the words out

"Why do you have a crush on a girl like me Ino that has injured people as the Black Rose Witch?" ask Akiza

"Because it wasn't your fault you did that as you had no control over your powers until a while ago. But I can see that you are a kind and caring women not to mention you are definitely beautiful. I will understand if you don't feel the same way about me." replied Ino with tears in her eyes

All of a sudden Ino felt Akiza put hold her face in her hands and saw Akiza looking her in the eyes.

"Well to tell you the truth Ino I have had a crush on you since I laid my eyes on you since you got here. So I want to ask if you would consider becoming my girlfriend?" ask Akiza

"Oh course I would like to be your girlfriend Akiza ." replied Ino

With that they kiss each other on the lips and stayed like that for a full minute before breaking apart.

"Well I have a duel to prepare for Ino. So I will you later." said Akiza

"Well good luck Akiza and I will see you later." replied Ino blushing

Meanwhile in another garage in the arena Jack Atlas was looking over his deck and his duel runner.

"Something tells me that Godwin is lying about this whole saving the world crap. So I will find out what his real plan is and stop him once and for all. And when I finally beat Yusei I will once again be the best duelist in the world." thought Jack angry

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about Pegasus appearing in the chapter and giving Luna the Ancient Fairy Dragon and the duel between Akiza and Koda. And finally the fact that Akiza and Ino are a couple now. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16 Duel Between Brother and Sis

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishmoto and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

In the garage of the duel arena Yusei was going over his deck thinking about the match with his sister.

"Man I can't believe I have to duel my own sister and beat her in order to get to Jack and Godwin." thought Yusei

"What are you thinking about Yusei?" ask Sakura's voice

"Yusei turn around and saw Sakura standing there looking at him.

"I am just thinking how hard this duel is going to be to win since I have to defeat my own sister." replied Yusei

"Well I know that you will win Yusei and besides I think Aliza will want you to go all out on her since she said she wanted a duel with honor." said Sakura

"I know you right Sakura. But it will not make it any easier for me to beat her." said Yusei

"Well you just have to think of Akiza as a fellow duelist and not your sister as she will not hold back anything." said Sakura

"Your right Sakura I will think of Akiza as a fellow duelist and not hold back anything in this duel." said Yusei

"Well that the Yusei I know and love." said Sakura

"Well thanks you for reminding me what I have to do Sakura." said Yusei giving her a kiss

"Well don't mention it Yusei." said Sakura

Meanwhile on the other side of the garage Akiza was looking over her deck thinking the same thing.

"I still can't believe I have to face my brother Yusei in the finales. I just hope I don't hold back as I know Yusei will not." thought Akiza

"So your thinking about the duel with Yusei aren't you?" said Tsunade's voice

Akiza look up and saw Tsunade looking at her.

"Let me guess your here to tell me not to hold anything back in this duel right Tsunade." said Akiza

"Your right and Sakura is telling Yusei the same thing to. You know you have to go all out against Yusei even though he is your brother." said Tsunade

"I know I will have to Tsunade. So I do plan to give it my all against him." replied Akiza

"Well I know you will Akiza. But you know I will be rooting for Yusei since I am in love with him and me and Sakura are carrying his children." said Tsunade

"I know you will Tsunade. But whoever wins this duel it will not make me think any less of my brother as I know he is a great duelist." said Akiza

"Well that's the spirit Akiza. Well I better get going as I have to meet the other's in the stands to watch the duel between you and Yusei." said Tsunade

"I know Tsunade and thanks for the pet talk." said Akiza

"Don't mention it." replied Tsunade as she left

Meanwhile up Rex Godwin's Sky Box. Godwin was talking to Lazar and Zigzix.

"So have you two fools find out who that woman is like I told you two to find out?" ask Godwin

"Well we have had no luck Mr. Godwin." replied Zigzix

"So you didn't find out the information I told you I wanted?" ask Godwin angry

"Well unlike Zigzix. I have found some information on the woman you wanted and it is very interesting Mr. Godwin." said Lazar

"Well tell me what you found out right now Lazar before you find yourself out of a job and in the Facility." said Godwin

"Well according to the files I look up. I found out her name is Kushina Uzumaki from the Elemental Countries more importantly the Land of Fire in The Village Hidden in the Leafs." said Lazar bringing up the information on the monitor.

"So she is from a ninja village. So why is that important and what does it have to do with Yusei and Akiza?" ask Godwin getting annoyed at Lazar

"Well do according to the files here she was married to the Fourth Hokage Arashi and had given birth to twins a boy name Naruto and a girl who did not have a name yet." replied Lazar

"Well that good and all. But can you just get to the point Lazar." said Godwin

"But of course Mr. Godwin. Do you remember the demon Kyuubi that attack the Hidden Leaf Village 18 years ago?" ask Lazar

"Yes I know about that attack Lazar. So what does that have to do with anything?" ask Godwin

"Well you see Mr. Godwin the Fourth Hokage sealed that demon into his son Naruto and the boy grew up trying to be a ninja until he was exiled from the village for failing to receive Sasuke Uchiha and disappeared without a trace which is about the same time Yusei Fudo was adopted by Yugi and Alexis Motou when they found him in a ally and the girl disappeared without a trace after their mother Kushina was kidnap by Orochimaru. With this information I believe that the boy Naruto Uzumaki and Yusei Fudo are the one and the same person since the Kyuubi had the power to give someone a new body at the cost of it's life and considering that Akiza is Yusei's sister and that Kushina is their mother I can safely say that Akiza is the little girl that disappeared from the village without a trace." replied Lazar

"So Yusei Fudo use to be Naruto Uzumaki the nine tailed fox container. Who would have believe that two of the signers would be from the village hidden in the leafs. Good work Lazar." said Godwin

"Thank you Mr. Godwin." said Lazar bowing

"So what do we do about the match between Yusei and Akiza Mr. Godwin?" ask Zigzix

"We will let it go on as plan and once those two duel then the scanners will tell us if they are signers." replied Godwin smiling

"As you wish Mr. Godwin." said Zigzix.

Meanwhile in the duel arena the crowed was getting anxious for the duel between Yusei and Akiza to begin.

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman it is time for the final duel of the tournament to begin. The winner of this duel will be facing off against the king himself Jack Atlas in a turbo duel to see who they can overthrow him. Now interdoucing first the Shooting Star of the Satellite Yusei." said the announcer

A spotlight then fell on Yusei as the crowed cheered for him to defeat the witch.

"Now interdoucing his opponent the Black Rose Witch herself Akiza." said the announcer

The spotlight then fell on Akiza and the crowed was shouting at her that she was going to pay for what she done to Jill in her first duel of the tournament. Meanwhile up in the stands the others were hearing what the crowed was saying.

"Can you believe these people. They want Yusei to finish off his own sister without mercy." said Tanner

"I know Tanner it isn't right. Akiza had no control over her powers in that duel against Jill. But now she does which means that Akiza does not have to worry about hurting Yusei in this duel." said Alexis

"Well I hope Akiza and Yusei can ignore these people as have a honorable duel." said Kushina

"Well don't worry Kushina Yusei and Akiza will be just fine." said Yukina calming her sister down

"Yeah Yusei and Akiza will be fine in this duel. So don't worry about." said Hinata

"Well knowing Yusei and Akiza they will not hold anything back after the talk me and Tsunade gave them." said Sakura

"You got right Sakura. Those two will go all out in this duel and will do it with honor." said Tsunade

"Well I hope Akiza and Yusei don't go overboard." said Ino

"Don't worry Ino they will be just fine in this duel. Not to mention we know that you and Akiza are a couple." said Sakura

"And how do you know that?" ask Ino surprise

"Because I kind of saw you and her kiss after you had that talk and told the others." replied Luna looking away

"Well I guess then that it is okay that you guys know that me and Akiza are a couple now." said Ino

"Well knowing you Ino. I think my daughter made a fine choice choosing you to fell in love with." said Kushina

"Well that is fine and all. But you think we can watch the duel and cheer Yusei and Akiza on." said Tanner rolling his eyes over.

Meanwhile on the duel arena field. Yusei and Akiza were looking at each in the eyes.

"So your ready to duel me Akiza?" ask Yusei

"Oh course I am Yusei and I will not hold anything back." replied Akiza

"Well then neither will I ." said Yusei

"All Ladies and Gentleman. Lets get this duel started." said the announcer.

"Lets duel." said Yusei and Akiza at the same time as their duel disk came online and displayed their lifepoints.

"I go first and I summon Wall of Ivy in defense mode." said Akiza

A wall of ivy then appeared with 1200 defense points.

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn." said Akiza

"It's my turn and I activate the spell card Cost Down which lowers the levels of my monsters in my hand by 2. Now I summon Dark Magician Girl Knight in attack mode." said Yusei

A warrior version of Dark Magician Girl appeared in armor holding a sword and shield with 2000 attack points.

"Now I attack your Wall of Ivy with Dark Magician Girl Knight." said Yusei

With that Wall of Ivy was destroyed.

"Now I activate the effect of Wall of Ivy which allows me to summon a Ivy Token on your side of the field." said Akiza

"Fine then I set one card face down and end my turn." said Yusei

"It's my turn and activate my trap card Curse of Ivy to bring back Wall of Ivy to the field." said Akiza

Wall of Ivy then reappeared in defense mode.

"Now I release my Wall of Ivy to summon Rose Tentacles in attack mode." said Akiza

A giant Rose with vines then appeared with 2200 attack points.

"Now I attack your Dark Magician Girl Knight with Rose Tentacles." said Akiz

With that Dark Magician Girl Knight was destroyed.

Yusei 3800 Lp Akiza 4000 Lp

"Now thanks to it's effect it can attack again since you have a planet monster on your side of the field." said Akiza

With that Yusei's Ivy Token was destroyed.

"Now thanks to it's other effect you take 300 damage when Rose Tentacles destroys a plant monster in battle." said Akiza

With that Yusei took 300 points of damage.

Yusei 3800 Lp Akiza 4000 Lp

"It my turn and I special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand thanks to it's effect." said Yusei

Cyber Dragon then appeared with 2100 attack points.

"Next I activate the spell card Smashing Ground and destroy your Rose Tentacles." said Yusei

With that Rose Tentacles was destoryed.

"Now I attack you directly with Cyber Dragon." said Yusei

With that Akiza took 2100 points of damage

Yusei 3800 Lp Akiza 2900 Lp

"It's my turn now and I activate the spell card Graceful Charity and draw three cards and send two to the graveyard. Next I summon the tuner monster Copy Planet in attack mode." said Akiza

A planet then appeared on the field.

"Now I summon the monster Dark Verdure from the graveyard thanks to it's effect." said Akiza

A black planet then appeared with eyes and a mouth with 0 attack points.

"Now I activate Copy Planet's effect and copy the level of your Cyber dragon." said Akiza

Copy Planet level went to level five.

"Now I tune my Copy Planet to Dark Verdure to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon ." said Akiza

Black Rose Dragon then appeared with 2400 attack points.

"Now I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect and remove Copy Planet to make the attack of your Cyber Dragon 0." said Akiza

Cyber Dragon attack then went to 0.

"Now I attack your Cyber Dragon with Black Rose Dragon." said Akiza

With that Cyber Dragon was destroyed.

Yusei 1400 Lp Akiza 2900 Lp

"Now I end my turn." said Akiza

"It my turn and I activate my trap card Call of The Haunted to bring back Cyber Dragon." said Yusei

Cyber Dragon then reappeared on Yusei's side of the field.

"Now I summon Counselor Lily in attack mode." said Yusei

Counselor Lily then appeared with 400 attack points.

"Now I tune my Counselor Lily with Cyber Dragon to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon." said Yusei

Stardust Dragon then appeared with 2500 attack points.

As soon as Yusei summon Stardust dragon both Yusei and Akiza dragon marks glowed as did Luna's up in the stands. Meanwhile up in Rex Godwin's Sky Box Zigzix and Lazar were watching the scanner's.

"Mr. Godwin the scanner's have pick up Yusei and Akiza marks." said Zigzix

"Well it is about time." said Godwin

"So what do we do now Mr. Godwin?" ask Lazar

"Right now we just watch the rest of the duel and see who wins." replied Godwin

Back in the duel arena Yusei was not done making his move.

"Now I activate the spell card Pot of Greed and draw two cards." said Yusei

"Good I got the cards I need to win this duel right here." thought Yusei smiling

"What are you smiling for Yusei?" ask Akiza to her brother

"Because I am going to win right here." replied Yusei

"Then prove it." said Akiza

"Okay Akiza. Now I acitvate the spell card Polymerization to fuse the Legendary Knights Critias , Hermos, and Timaues to fusion summon Knight of Destiny in attack mode." said Yusei

There was a flash of gold light and a knight covered in gold armor with a red cape and holding a sword glowing a gold color appeared with a attack of infinite.

"Now I attack your Black Rose Dragon with Stardust Dragon and attack you directly with Knight of Destiny." said Yusei

With that Stardust Dragon destroyed Black Rose Dragon and Knight of Destiny attack Akiza directly and made her lose the rest of her lifepoints.

Yusei 1400 Lp Akiza 0 Lp

"Well Ladies and Gentleman the winner of the duel is Yusei Fudo. Now he will go on to face the duel monster's champion Jack Atlas in a turbo duel." said the announcer

Yusei then went over to Akiza and look at her.

"Akiza that was the best duel I ever had. You did pretty good trying to beat me." said Yusei

"Thanks Yusei and I know you will beat Jack Atlas in that Turbo Duel and get rid of Rex Godwin once and for all." said Akiza shaking her brother's hand.

At that moment the others had come down to the duel arena floor to congratulate Yusei and Akiza on the duel.

"Yusei Akiza you two were great in that duel." said Tanner

"Thanks a lot Tanner." said Yusei

"Yeah thanks for telling us we had a great duel." added Akiza

"Well I am proud of the both of you for not holding back in that duel and dueling with honor." said Kushina

"Yeah you two made us proud." said Yukina

"Well thank a lot Kaa-San and Aunt Yukina." said Yusei

"Yeah we are proud of ourselves to." said Akiza

"So what will you do now Yusei since you are going to be dueling Jack in a turbo duel?" ask Sakura

"Well I first I will defeat Jack in the turbo duel and then I am going to to send Rex Godwin on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm for good." replied Yusei

"Knowing you Yusei you will have no problem defeating Jack Atlas in the duel." said Tsunade

"Yeah and I can tell you Yusei your father would be proud of the duelist you have become as I am." said Alexis

"Thanks mom." said Yusei

"So what will you be doing Akiza?" ask Hinata

"I think right now I will just watch Yusei duel Jack Atlas and beat him in the turbo duel and get to spend some time with my girlfriend Ino to get to know her better." replied Akiza looking at Ino

"Well I would like that very much Akiza." said Ino blushing

"Well since that settled we should get some rest before your duel with Jack Atlas Yusei." said Luka

"Yeah your going to need it Yusei." added Luna

"I think you two are right. I will rest for a while before the duel with Jack." replied Yusei smiling

With that they headed to the Garage of the duel arena to rest before Yusei's duel with Jack Atlas.

Meanwhile up in Rex Godwin's Sky Box Lazar and Zigzix were talking to Godwin.

"So what do we do about the information we have on Yusei Fudo now?" ask Lazar

"We do nothing now. As I want Yusei and Jack to duel and summon the Crimson Dragon. Besides we still have his friends captive." replied Godwin

"Are you sure we can control the powers of the Crimson Dragon once it's summon?" ask Zigzix concern

"Yes I am sure we can Zigzix. So right now we should get ready for the duel between Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas." replied Godwin

"And once I have the powers of the Crimson Dragon then the world will be mind to control forever and no one can stop me." thought Godwin smiling evilly

Meanwhile in Jack Atlas's garage Jack had seen the duel between Yusei and Akiza and was please about the results.

"Good now that Yusei has won his match against Akiza. I can duel him in our rematch and prove to everyone that I am the best duelist in the world. And once I defeat Yusei then I will put a stop to Godwin's plans for the signers once and for all and prove to everyone that I alone can handle the power of the Crimson Dragon." thought Jack smiling.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about Rex Godwin finding out about Yusei's past life and the duel between Yusei and Akiza. After the duel between Jack and Yusei there will only be two more chapters to the story as I only plan this story to go past the Fortune cup and not into season two of Yugioh 5D's. As always please review and leave commetns as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17 Yusei vs Jack

Stranded Discliamer : I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

Inside Rex Godwin's Sky Box Rex Godwin was talking to Lazar.

"So how is everything going with our plan Lazar?" ask Godwin

"Well everything is going according to plan as you predicated Yusei will duel Jack for the tile of duel king." replied Lazar

'That is very good to hear Lazar." said Godwin

"But I am afraid there is a problem concerning Yusei Fudo's friends." said Lazar

"Well what is the problem with them?" ask Godwin getting angry

"Well you see they manage to escape from us Mr. Godwin." replied Lazar getting nervous

"And how did they escape Lazar?" ask Godwin in a angry tone

"Well you see Seto Kaiba hack into our computer system with help from Pegasus and they found out where we were keeping Yusei's friends captive and well you see they sent their best man to rescue them and now they are now safely with Seto Kaiba and Pegasus in a secure location." replied Lazar now nervous for his life

"So it seems that Seto Kaiba and Pegasus have proven to be more then a pain in my side . But it's doesn't matter as long as my plan to summon the Crimson Dragon goes as I plan it . And you better hope for your sake nothing else gets in the way of my plan Lazar or you will wish you were never born. Do I make myself clear." said Godwin

"Crystal Clear Mr. Godwin." replied Lazar bowing

Meanwhile in the garage of the duel arena Yusei was resting for his turbo duel against Jack Atlas and was looking at his right arm and saw that the mark had stop glowing but was now visible on it.

"Man I sure hope I can beat Jack in this turbo duel and stop Rex Godwin from summoning the Crimson Dragon before it's to late." thought Yusei

"Something on your mind Yusei." said Tsunade voice

Yusei turn around and saw Tsunade and the other's standing near him.

"Yeah I am just thinking about my turbo duel with Jack and thinking how I am going to stop Godwin from summoning the Crimson Dragon." replied Yusei

"Well knowing you Yusei you will find a way to stop Godwin before anything bad happens." said Alexis

"Yeah you have always come through everything alright before this without worrying this much Yusei." said Sakura

"Yeah I know but something tells me that something bad is going to happen here if I don't act soon." said Yusei

"Yeah I have the same feeling to Yusei." said Akiza

"I also have the same feeling as the both of you that something bad will happen if something is not done soon." said Luna

"Well maybe you three have this feeling as you are all signers and can tell something bad is going to happen. But I also have a feeling something needs to be done about Rex Godwin before he puts his plan into action." said Kushina

"Well I guess then I should pay Godwin a little visit before the duel." said Yusei

"Why are you going there right now Yusei?" ask Tanner

"Because I am going to stop whatever Godwin has plan for the signers and the Crimson Dragon by going to his Sky Box and send him to the Shadow Realm before he has a chance to put his plan into action." replied Yusei

"Well you better be careful then Yusei." said Yukina

"Yeah you better be careful because who know what Godwin has plan for you if you go see him." said Ino

"Well I promise I will be careful you two." said Yusei

"Well you better get going before your duel starts Yusei as you have only a hour and a half left before it starts." said Hinata

"Yeah you better get going right now and when you go see Godwin make sure feels the pain of his soul being sent to the Shadow Realm for trying to harm your friends to make you complete in this tournament." said Akiza

"I will do that Akiza and when this is over we can all relax and not worry about him or his evil ever again." said Yusei

With that he run out of the garage and started to run towards Rex Godwin's Sky Box. After running for a good 20 minutes Yusei reach the Sky Box but was stop by two men in suits.

"What the hell are you doing here kid?" ask one of the men

"Yeah aren't you suppose to be getting ready for your duel?" ask the other

"Well I have to see your boss Rex Godwin about something important. So about you two leave here before something happens to you two." replied Yusei

"I don't think so kid because Rex Godwin is busy right now at the moment." said one of the men

"Yeah and if you don't leave right now then we will force you to." said the other men

"Well I am not going to leave without seeing your boos." replied Yusei in a angry tone

"Then suit yourself kid. Just say we didn't warn you." said the first men

With that the men in suits attempted to grab Yusei and make him leave. Yusei quickly avoided them and then quickly punch them in the guts and kick them in the head knocking them out cold. Meanwhile in the Sky Box Godwin was talking to Officer Trudge while Jack was listen to them talk. When all of a sudden the door was burst wide open and a very angry Yusei came storming into the room.

"Yusei Fudo what the hell are you doing here?" shouted Trudge angry

"I came here to talk to Godwin Trudge. So I suggest you leave right now." replied Yusei

"Well I am not leaving without you and send you back to the Facility." said Trudge

"I think not Officer Trudge as I want to know what Yusei wants to talk about." said Godwin

"You can't do that Mr. Godwin he is Satellite scum." said Trudge

"I can and I will. Now you may go." replied Godwin

With that two more men in suits came in and took Trudge away screaming out loud saying he was going to get Yusei one way or the other. Once he was gone Godwin look at Yusei .

"So what do you want to talk about Yusei?" ask Godwin

"Well I am not here Godwin to take you down once and for all and stop you from summoning the Crimson Dragon." replied Yusei

"Why would you want to do that to Godwin for Yusei?" ask Jack

"Because his plan is to summon the Crimson Dragon and take over the world and he needs the signer in order to do that. Besides he held Rally and the other's Hostage so I would enter this tournament." replied Yusei

"Godwin is Yusei saying about you true?" ask Jack looking at Godwin

" I am afraid what he saying is true about me holding his friends Hostage. But not about me trying to take over the world using the Crimson Dragon." replied Godwin

"You know Jack what he saying is not true." said Yusei

"Now that I think about Godwin has being keeping something from me and I have the feeling what you saying to be true Yusei." said Jack

"Well since you feel that way about me Jack then I have something to tell you about your friend Yusei here." said Godwin

"And what is that?" ask Jack curious

"Well for one thing he name use to be Naruto Uzumaki from the Village Hidden in the Leafs and that he was the container to the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi that attack the village 18 years ago." replied Godwin

"Yusei is what Godwin saying about you true?" ask Jack looking at Yusei

"Yes it is true Jack. But that who I use to be until Kyuubi gave up her life and gave me a new body and sent me here to New Domino City 6 years ago when I was adopted by Yugi and Alexis Motou." replied Yusei

"Well that doesn't matter to me Yusei. Because I want to duel to prove to everyone that I am the best duelist. So I think we should put a stop to Godwin here before we have our duel and stop his plan once and for all." said Jack

"And how do you attend to stop me when my plan is so close to being done and all the signers are here in the arena." said Godwin smiling

All of a sudden Godwin felt his body become frozen and saw the Pyramid of Light and the Millennium Ring around Yusei's neck and under his shirt glowed a gold color.

"What the hell is happening to me?" ask Godwin scared

"Well you are frozen in place thanks to my Millennium Items and I am going to send you on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm foe everything you have done and stop your plan right here as I have figured out you are a signer since you have only one real arm left and you said all the signers are here in the duel arena. So I hope you like the Shadow Realm as you will be there forever in pain for what you have done." replied Yusei

With that the Millennium Items glowed a brighter gold color and Rex Godwin scream as he felt the pain of his soul being rip from him and sent to the Shadow Realm. After he stop screaming he fell to the floor lifeless.

"Alright what did you do to Godwin Yusei?" ask Jack

"I sent his soul to the Shadow Realm to rest there forever thanks to my Millennium Items." replied Yusei

"Alright but who is going to be in charge of this tournament now that Godwin is gone for good?" ask Jack angry

"That would be me Jack Atlas." said a voice

Jack and Yusei turn around and saw Seto Kaiba standing there looking at them.

"Unlce Seto what are you doing here?" ask Yusei surprise

"Well I came here to watch you duel Yusei and to tell you that the government has decide to make me the new Director General of Sector Security as Godwin as been fired for what he plan on doing with the signers. And I can see from the way Rex Godwin is on the floor that you sent him to the Shadow Realm." replied Kaiba

"Yes I did Uncle Seto." replied Yusei

"So what is going to happen with the turbo duel between me and Yusei Mr. Kaiba?" ask Jack concern

"It will go on as plan since Godwin was a signer and that he is now gone. His plan to summon the Crimson Dragon and take over the world can never happen and that means the world is safe from him." replied Kaiba

"That's good to hear as I wanted my rematch against Yusei to happen." said Jack

"I feel the same way to Jack because I wanted to duel just as bad." said Yusei

"Well you two better head to your garages and prepare your duel runners and decks for the turbo duel and I will tell the crowed what is going on." said Kaiba

With that Yusei and Jack left the Sky Box and went back to their garages to prepare for the turbo duel. 45 minutes later in the duel arena the crowed was getting anxious for the final duel to begin. The screen in the duel arena then came on and showed Seto Kaiba on the screen.

"Attention everyone in the duel arena. Due to the fact that Rex Godwin can no longer be Director General as he is out of comisson for good. I will now be taking over as Director General of Sector Security . But don't worry the duel between Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas will still go on as plan. That is all." said Kaiba and the screen went blank.

"You heard the new Director General lets get this duel started. Interdoucing first the Shooting Star of the Satellite Yusei Fudo." said the announcer

With that Yusei came out on his duel runner and the crowed was saying the king would beat him.

"Now interdoucing the Duel Monster's Champion himself. The unbeatable Jack Atlas." said the announcer

With that Jack Atlas came out on his duel runner.

"How about we kick this duel into overdrive." shouted Jack

With that the crowed cheered out loud for Jack to win.

"Alright duelist when the light turns green it that will be when the duel starts." said the announcer

"Hey Yusei. I hope you don't hold back anything in this duel. Because I don't expect anything less from you." said Jack

"I will not Jack and I expect the same from you." said Yusei

The lights came down and started the countdown as soon the light turn green both duel runner's took off down the track.

" I go first Yusei and I summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator in defense mode." said Jack

A monster then appear wearing a cloak and holding two gold items in it's hands with 1300 attack points

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn." said Jack

"It my turn and I activate the spell card Graceful Charity and draw three card and discard two to the graveyard. Next I activate the spell card Dark Fusion and fuse my Elemental Hero's Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing in attack mode." said Yusei

Evil Hero Infernal Wing then appeared with 2100 attack points

"Now I attack your Dark Resonator with Infernal Wing." said Yusei

"Well thanks to my monster's effect he doesn't get destroyed in battle once per turn." said Jack

"Well you still take damage thanks to my monster effect." said Yusei

With that Jack took damage.

Jack 3100 Lp Yusei 4000 Lp

"Now I set one card face down and end my turn." said Yusei

"It my turn and I release my Dark Resonator to summon Big Piece Golem to the field." said Jack

A big gray stone figure then appeared with 2100 attack points.

"Now I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Dark Resonator." said Jack

Dark Resonator then reappeared on the field.

"Now I activate the spell card Shrink to cut your monster's attack in half." said Jack

With that Evil Hero Infernal Wing's attack went down to 1050.

"Now I tune my Dark Resonator to my Big Piece Golem to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend to the field ." said Jack

Red Dragon Archfiend then appeared with 3000 attack points.

"Now I attack your Infernal Wing with Red Dragon Archfiend." said Jack

With that Infernal Wing was destroyed.

Jack 3100 Lp Yusei 2050 Lp

"Well I activate my trap card Jar Of Greed and draw one card." said Yusei

"Well it doesn't matter what you do Yusei. With my dragon on the field you are going to lose." said Jack

"It isn't going to happen Jack. Now it my turn and I activate the spell card Synchro Tuner Summon to summon Cyber Dragon and Counselor Lily to the field." said Yusei

With that Cyber Dragon and Counselor Lily appeared with attacks of 2100 and 400.

"Next I activate the spell card Double Synchro summon which allows me to Synchro Summon twice using one tuner monster and one or more non tuner monsters. Now I tune my Counselor Lily with Cyber Dragon to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend to the field." said Yusei

With that Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend appeared with attacks of 2500 and 3000.

"Where the hell did you get a copy of Red Dragon Archfiend Yusei?" ask Jack surprise

"I got from Sakura who found it in a card store here in New Domino City Jack and gave it to me. Now I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to summon Kyuubi Queen of the Foxes to the field in attack mode." replied Yusei

Kyuubi then appeared with 3500 attack points.

"Next I activate the spell card Pot of Greed and draw to cards. Next I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse the three Legendary knights Critias, Hermos, and Timaeus to fusion summon Knight of Destiny in attack mode." said Yusei

A kinght then appeared covered in gold armor and a red cape holding a sword glowing a gold color with a attack of infinite.

"Now I attack your Red Dragon Archfiend with Kyuubi and attack you directly with the rest of my monsters." said Yusei

With that Kyuubi destroyed Red Dragon Archfiend and the rest of Yusei's monster attack Jack directly and made him lose the rest of his lifepoints.

Jack 0 Lp Yusei 2050 Lp

"And the winner of this duel and the new Duel Monster's Champion Yusei Fudo." said the announcer

The crowed then started to cheer for Yusei as he won fair and square. Yusei then stop his duel runner and saw the other's coming over to congratulate him on winning the duel against Jack.

"Yusei you did you won your match against Jack Atlas. That a good duel to watch." said Tanner

"Thanks Tanner." said Yusei

"Well Yusei you finally beat Jack Atlas in a turbo duel." said Sakura

"Yeah you totally kick his butt all over the track Yusei." said Tsunade

"Well it was nothing to it." said Yusei

"Since you beat Jack that makes you the new duel king right Yusei?" ask Hinata

"Yes it does Hinata." replied Yusei

"Well you definitely deserve it Yusei." said Ino

"Yeah you work hard towards winning this brother." said Akiza

"Thanks you two for the support." said Yusei

"You know Yusei you made me and your father proud by becoming the new duel king." said Alexis

"Thanks a lot mom and I know dad was watching me duel in spirit." said Yusei

"So what will you do now that you won Yusei?" ask Kushina

"Yeah what do you plan on doing now that you won the tile of king?" added Yukina

"Well Kaa- San and Aunt Yukina I think I plan on taking a little break from duel and spend time with Sakura and Tsunade and the people I love right here in New Domino City." replied Yusei

"Well knowing you Yusei you need the rest after what just happen here." said Luna

"Yeah you definitely deserve a vacation Yusei." added Luka

"I think I do deserve a vacation after what happen with Rex Godwin." said Yusei

"Hey Yusei." said Jack

Everyone turn around and saw Jack Atlas coming towards them.

"What do you want Jack?" ask Yusei looking at Jack

"I came here to say I am sorry for everything I done to you and our friends back in the Satellite and hope you can forgive me for being a fool for trusting Godwin all this time. And also to congratulate you on winning our duel. You definitely are the better duelist Yusei." replied Jack

"Well Jack I do forgive as Rex Godwin trick you into betraying me and our friends. And I hope we can be friends again." said Yusei

"You got a deal Yusei and the next time we duel I will win it." said Jack shaking Yusei's hand

"We will see about that Jack." replied Yusei

Meanwhile up in the Sky Box Seto Kaiba had seen the duel and was happy Yusei had won it and that he and Jack were once again friends.

"So Kaiba what do you plan on doing now that you are the new Director General of Sector Security?" ask Pegasus who just entered the Sky Box.

"Well the first thing I plan on doing Pegasus give the people of the Satellite their freedom and rebuild the Satellite and make it part of New Domino City so people can live in peace at long last." replied Kaiba

"That sound like a great plan Kaiba my boy." said Pegasus smiling

"Well I plan on doing it a long time ago but since Rex Godwin was Director General that wasn't possible. But now that he is gone I can move forward with it. I owe Yugi that much since he pass away and I plan to make him proud of me as a friend Pegasus." replied Kaiba

"Well I think Yugi would be happy to hear that if he was alive today." said Pegasus

"Yes he would be Pegasus." said Kaiba

"Yugi I know you are watching your son from heaven and that you are proud that he has become the new King of Games like you. I know I am proud of him as is Alexis." thought Kaiba looking up into the night sky full of stars

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think of Rex Godwin being sent to the Shadow Realm and the duel being Yusei and Jack and the fact that Seto Kaiba is the new Director General and is paln on rebuilding and giving the people their freedom. There are now only two more chapters to go until the end of the story. The two chapters will take place nine months after this chapter and the final one being five years later as they are the aftermath of this chapter. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's thoughts on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

Nine Months Later 

It now has been nine months since Yusei had won the Fortune Cup and became the Duel King and stop Rex Godwin from carrying out his plan to summon the Crimson Dragon. Now Yusei was in the manor that he live in with his two wifes Sakura and Tsunade along with his mother Alexis, his birth mother Kushina, Aunt Yukina and his sister Akiza and her finance Ino. Everyone was sitting down to dinner talking about what had happen over the last nine months.

"So Yusei have you Sakura and Tsunade come up with any names for your children when they are born?" ask Kushina

"We been trying to think up of a couple of name Kaa- San if Sakura and Tsunade have either one of them have a boy or a girl." replied Yusei

"Well knowing you Yusei you and your two wives here will come up with some good names for your children." said Yukina

"Well I for one don't mind having a little girl." said Tsunade

"I wouldn't mind having a little girl to." said Sakura

"So when do you two ladies expect to have the babies?" ask Alexis

"Well the doctor said it should be any day now Alexis." replied Tsunade

"Well I know my brother here will make a good dad." said Akiza looking at her brother

"Yeah and my sister Sakura and Tsunade will both make good mothers." added Ino

"Well thanks for the support you two. So when will you two be tie the knot?" ask Yusei

"Well we plan on getting married sometime in the spring." replied Akiza

"Yeah and after that we plan on adopting a little girl to raise as our daughter." said Ino

"Well that is good to hear." said Alexis

"So how is the rebuilding of the Satellite coming along Yusei?" ask Kushina

"Well it is going along fine thanks to Uncle Seto and it should be done real soon." replied Yusei

"Well knowing him. It will not be to long before the Satellite is restored to what it once was." said Alexis

With that they went back to eating their dinner. All of a sudden Sakura and Tsunade clutch their chest as if they were in pain.

"Sakura Tsunade what is the matter?" ask Yusei concern for the well being of the two people he loved.

"I think my water just broke Yusei." replied Sakura

"And mine two." said Tsunade

"Mom can you call the hospital and tell them that Sakura and Tsunade's waters have broke." said Yusei

"Sure thing Yusei." said Alexis quickly going to the phone

"Kaa- San can you call Jack and Hinata on your cell phone and tell them to meet us at the Hospital." said Yusei

"Right on it Yusei." said Kushina quickly dialing Jack's number

"What about us Yusei/" ask Ino

"I want you and Akiza to take Sakura and Tsunade to the car and drive to the hospital with mom and Kaa- San and I will meet you there on my duel runner." replied Yusei

"Sure thing bro. Me and Ino are right on it." said Akiza

With that Akiza and Ino quickly took Sakura and Tsunade with them along with Alexis and Kushina to the car and drove away to the hospital in a hurry. Yusei quickly hop on his duel runner put on his helmet and drove as fast as possible to the hospital. As soon as Yusei got there he saw the doctor's quickly take Sakura and Tsunade to the delivery room so they could give birth to their babies and told Yusei to wait in the waiting room with the other's. As they were sitting down Alexis saw Yusei look nervous.

"Yusei are you all right?" ask Alexis looking at her son.

"Yeah I am just a little nervous about Tsunade and Sakura and the babies." replied Yusei

"Don't worry about it Yusei. They will be just fine along with the babies as New Domino City Hospital is more equip and more advance then the hospitals back in the elemental countries." said Kushina

"Your right Kaa- San I should not be that worried. Thanks a lot." said Yusei

"Hey Yusei." said a voice

Yusei look in the direction of the voice and saw his friend and rival Jack Atlas standing there with Hinata. Yusei remember the day when Jack and Hinata met for the first time. They quickly hit it off when Ino hook them up and now they had been a couple for the past 6 months and they were plan on getting married soon.

"Jack Hinata good to see you could make it." said Yusei looking at them

"So how are Tsunade and Sakura doing?" ask Hinata

"Their doing just fine Hinata. We are just waiting for the doctor to come back to tell us how the babies are doing." replied Yusei

"Well I know Yusei that everything will be fine with them and the babies." said Jack

"Thanks for the support Jack." said Yusei

"Ah can I speak to a Mr. Yusei Fudo." said a doctor appearing in the waiting room

"That's would be me doctor." replied Yusei

"Well I came to tell you that your wives Sakura and Tsunade are ready to delver the babies and would want to know if you would like to be there when they are delver?" ask the doctor

"Oh course I want to be there when it happens." replied Yusei

"Well then follow me Mr. Fudo and we will have you change into some smocks and you can enter the delivery room." said the doctor

With that Yusei followed the doctor into the changing room and put on some smocks and enter the delivery room and saw that Sakura and Tsunade were ready to give birth and walk right over to them.

"So how are you two holding up?" ask Yusei looking at them

"Were doing just fine Yusei." replied Tsunade

"Yeah the doctors says that we only need to push a little more and the babies will be deliver." added Sakura

"Okay you two I want you to push as hard as you can right now." said the doctor

With that Tsunade and Sakura push with all their might and after two more hours of pushing Sakura and Tsunade ended up each giving birth to four baby girls.

"Well congratulation you two you have each given birth to four wonderful baby girls." said the doctor

With that Yusei went over to Sakura first and saw one girl look just like Sakura. The second girl had ice blue color hair with gold eyes, the third girl had dark violet hair with brown eyes shape like a cat's just like his sister Akiza. The fourth girl had snow white hair and pink eyes with what look like pink sakura cherry blossom leaves along the right side of her body with one on her right cheek. Yusei then went over to check on Tsunade and saw the first girl look just like Tsunade. The second girl had golden blond hair with pink eyes. The third girl had Yusei's black hair with yellow streaks going throught it and amethyst eyes. The fourth girl had blood red hair with blood red eyes and it reminded Yusei of Kyuubi in her human form without the fox ears and tails.

"You two did great. And our daughters are just perfect." said Yusei

"Thanks a lot Yusei. I am so happy that we have a family now." said Sakura

"Yeah and look at our daughters. They are just the most perfect thing in the world." said Tsunade

Meanwhile in the waiting room the others were waiting to hear anything new about Sakura and Tsunade along with the babies.

"So you think Sakura and Tsunade are alright along with the children?" ask Kushina worried

"I wouldn't worry about it Kushina. Yusei is with Sakura and Tsunade right now in the delivery room and I am sure that they are alright as are the babies." replied Alexis

"Well I wonder if Sakura and Tsunade had each a girl or a boy." said Yukina

"My bet is that they each had a girl." said Ino

"I think you are right Ino." said Akiza

"Well I think they had more then one child." said Jack

"How do you know that Jack?' ask Hinata to her boyfriend

"Well I just have this strange feeling that Tsunade and Sakura had more then one Hinata." replied Jack

"Well we will see when the doctor comes to give us the news." said Alexis

"Ah excuse are any of you people friends or family of Yusei Fudo?" ask a doctor coming into the waiting room

"Well I am Yusei Fudo's mother doctor. So what are Sakura and Tsunade alright along with the babies?" replied Alexis

"They are doing just fine and you should be proud both of your daughter in laws have given birth each to four beautiful and healthy baby girls." said the doctor

"That is good news doctor. So when can we see them?" ask Kushina

"Well you can see them right now in the recovery room where Sakura and Tsunade Fudo are resting with Yusei Fudo." replied the doctor

"Well can you take us to them?" ask Akiza

"Oh course come this way with me." said the doctor

With that they follow the doctor to the room where Yusei, Sakura and Tsunade were with the babies. As soon as they got there they saw Yusei with Sakura and Tsunade holding the babies.

"Well it is about time you guys got here." said Yusei looking at them

"Well we had to wait for the doctor to come get us to come see you Sakura and Tsunade with the children." said Akiza looking at her brother

"S o these are me and Alexis granddaughters ?" ask Kushina

"Yes they are Kushina." replied Tsunade smiling

"So what are their names?" ask Alexis curious

"Well me and Yusei have decide to name the one with the ice color blue hair with gold eyes Alexis after you. The girl right here with the dark violet hair and brown eyes Akiza after his sister. The little girl that looks like me we decide to name her Serenity and the girl right here with snow white hair with pink eyes and the Sakura cherry blossom leaves birthmarks with decide to name Kagura." replied Sakura

"Those are very good names for them you Sakura." said Akiza

"So what have you and Yusei decide to name you four girls?" ask Ino curious

"Well me and Yusei have decide to name the one right here with golden blond hair and pink eyes Eve. The girl here with Yusei color hair and eyes is name Amber. The girl here with that looks like me is name Kurohime and the girl right here with the blood red hair and eyes we decide to name Kyuubi in honor of Kyuubi herself since she give up her life to send Yusei here to New Domino City." replied Tsunade

"Those are very good names for them Tsunade." said Yukina

"So Yusei when can Sakura and Tsunade come home with the girls?' ask Hinata

"The doctor says that Sakura and Tsunade can leave the hospital with the girls within a week from now." replied Yusei

"That's good to hear Yusei. Because that gives us time to prepare for when they come home." said Jack

"What do you guys have plan for us?" ask Sakura

"You will just have to see when you get home." replied Akiza

"I guess we can wait a week to find out." said Sakura

"Well than we will see you in a week." said Ino

With that they left the room to get ready for when Sakura and Tsunade came home from the hospital in a week with the children.

One Week Later

Yusei, Sakura and Tsunade had come home in the car with their children to the manor. As soon as they open the door they saw everyone in the house with big sign that said Welcome home.

"So this is what you guys were up to when we were in the hospital." said Sakura

"Yes it was you two." replied Alexis

"Well that is nice of you to have a welcome home party for us." said Tsunade

"Well your welcome you two. But we have also built a nursery for the babies so you didn't have to worry about doing it when you got back." said Kushina

"Well that was nice of you guys to go through all that trouble for us." said Yusei

"Well don't mention it Yusei. Just remember I want to have a turbo duel after you get all settled in here with the babies." said Jack

"You got a deal Jack." said Yusei

With that the party was started and everyone had a good time and talk about how lucky Yusei, Sakura and Tsunade were to have such adorable children and Jack said that they would probably take after Yusei and become pro duelist. After the party was over and everyone had left and went to bed. Yusei, Sakura, and Tsunade put their children down for the night.

"You know Yusei I am glad we came to New Domino City and stayed with you. Because we would never have fell in love with you and have such wonderful children to raise." said Sakura

"Yeah I am glad we stayed to with you Yusei. Because if we didn't are children would never have been born and have a peaceful life here in New Domino City." added Tsunade

"Well I am glad you two stayed here we me as I would never have fell in love with the two most beautiful girls in the world to call my wives and have such beautiful and wonderful children." said Yusei

With that Yusei kiss Sakura and Tsunade on the lips and they went to bed happy that they finally could live a beautiful and peaceful life without worrying about any evil happening to them.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about the birth of Yusei, Sakura, and Tsunade's daughters. And the fact that Jack and Hinata are a couple now. There will be one more chapter before this story is over and it will take place five years later with some final surprises. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's option's on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the final chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh 5D's. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Yugioh 5D's is own by Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make money off this story.

Five Years Later

Inside the manor Yusei was busy getting presents under the Christmas tree and getting ready for Jack and Hinata to come over with their children and he was thinking about everything that happen over the last five years.

"Man I can't believe it been five years since Rex Godwin's plan to summon the Crimson Dragon was stop and I became the duel king and that I married Sakura and Tsunade and they gave birth to my eight beautiful daughters. I mean it felt only like it was yesterday that they were born and now they are all five years old." thought Yusei smiling

At that moment Yusei was tackle to the ground by two little girls to the ground and he saw that it was his daughters Kagura and Amber.

"Kagura Amber what do you two think your doing in here?" ask Yusei to his two daughters

"We came to see what you were up to daddy." replied Kagura smiling

"Yeah daddy we wanted to see what you were up to and wanted to see if Santa Claus had brought us our presents." replied Amber

"Well I was getting ready for your Uncle Jack and Aunt Hinata to come over with Yugi and Hanabi. And besides you two know that Santa Claus will not come here until you two are asleep with your sisters. So where are your mothers?" said Yusei

"There in the dining room with the others getting ready for the party daddy." said Kagura

"Well we better go to them at once to see how everything is coming along for the party. And I want you two to stay out of this room until tomorrow morning with your sisters because that is when you can get your presents from Santa. Is that understood?" said Yusei

"Yes daddy." said Amber

With that they headed into the dinning room and Yusei saw Sakura and Tsunade with the other getting ready for the party.

"So how is everything coming along you guys?" ask Yusei

"Well everything is almost ready for the party Yusei." replied Tsunade

"And Jack and Hinata should be here very soon with Yugi and Hanbi." added Sakura

"Well that is good to know." said Yusei

"Mommy what time will Santa come here?" ask Serenity to Sakura

"He will get here when you and your sisters are in bed." replied Sakura

"But why do we have to be in bed when he comes?" ask Kurohime

"Because he will not come if you and the others are awake." replied Tsunade to her daughter

"But we want to stay up and see him come." said Eve

"Well you can't and you should listen to your mothers and dad." said Alexis

"Yes Grandma Alexis we will listen." said little Akiza

"That good to hear from you and now I think all of you should just go play until it's time for the party." said Kushina

"Yes Grandma Kushina." said little Alexis

"Well then go along and play nice." said Kushina

"We will Grandma Kushina." said Kyuubi

With that all the girls went into the next room to play until it was time for the party.

"So Yusei what do you plan on doing tomorrow?" ask Yukina

"Well I plan on staying all day here with everyone and enjoy Christmas day and then tomorrow I have a duel at the Kaiba dome against Hunter Pace." replied Yusei

"Well knowing you Yusei you have no problem winning that duel." said Alexis

"Thanks a lot mom." said Yusei

At that moment Yusei felt a body of a child jump on his back.

"Mana what do you think you are doing on my back?" ask Yusei to a five year old girl with gold blond hair with jade green eyes on his back

"I just wanted to say hi to you Uncle Yusei." replied Mana smiling

"Well it nice to see you to Mana." said Yusei to his niece

"Mana what do you think your doing to your poor Uncle Yusei." said Akiza to her daughter

"I just wanted to see what Uncle Yusei was doing Mommy Akiza." replied Mana

"Well you found out out what he was doing Mana. Now I think it time to go join your cousins in the next room and play until it's time for the party." said Ino

"Do I have to Mommy Ino?" ask Mana

"You heard you mother Ino Mana. I think it will be a good idea to go play with the other until it's time for the party." said Yusei

"Yes Uncle Yusei." said Mana

With that Mana got off Yusei's back and went into the next room to play with the others.

"Well it looks like Mana knows better then to disobey you two." said Yusei

"Well you Mana Yusei. She knows when it's time to listen to us." said Akiza to her brother

"Well you two did a good job raising her since you both adopted her." said Sakura

"Well thanks a lot sis. We did our best to raise her right." said Ino

"So what do you two plan on doing after the party?" ask Tsunade

"Well I think after the party is over and Mana is in bed we will go to bed and relax as yu know tomorrow will be a big day since it's Christmas." replied Ino

"Well that sound like a good plan you two." said Alexis

"Well thanks Alexis and what will you be doing tonight?" ask Akiza

"Well me and Kushina plan on reading the girls a bedtime story before they go to bed tonight." replied Alexis

"So what story do you plan on reading them?" ask Yusei

"We plan on reading them It was the night before Christmas." replied Kushina

"Well that sounds like a good bedtime story Kushina since it is Christmas Eve." said Yukina

"So when will Jack and Hinata get here with Yugi and Hanabi?" ask Sakura

"They should be here any minute now." replied Yusei

At that moment the doorbell ring and Yusei went to the door and answer it and was tackle to the floor by a boy and a girl.

"Yugi Hanabi get off your Uncle Yusei right now." said Jack to a four year old girl with blue hair and blue eyes and a four old boy with blond hair and Hinata lavender eyes

"But we wanted to just hi to Uncle Yusei daddy." replied Yugi

"Yeah that all we wanted to do." added Hanabi

"Well you two heard your father. Got off your Uncle Yusei and let him up right now." said Hinata

With that they got off of Yusei and let him up.

"Sorry about making you fall Uncle Yusei." said Yugi

"Yeah we just wanted to say hi." said Hanabi

"Well it's okay you two. Now about you join the other's in the next room and play some games until it's time for the party." said Yusei

With that Yugi and Hanabi run off into the next room to play with the other kids until it was time for the party.

"Sorry about them tackling you to the floor Yusei." said Jack

"It's okay Jack. I don't mind at all." said Yusei

"Well you know Yugi he just wants to be a pro duelist like his father Jack here one day." said Hinata

"Well can I blame it if our son want to grow up to be a pro duelist like his old man. Besides I remember that Hanabi wanted to become a computer wiz like her mother." said Jack to his wife

"Well she is good with computers like me Jack and besides I think it is nice that she was to take off after me." said Hinata to her husband

"Well since you two here how about we go into the dinning room where the others are waiting for us." said Yusei

"Sure that sounds like a good idea Yusei." said Jack

"Yeah and I want to see how the others are doing." said Hinata

With that they all headed into the dining room where the others were getting ready to start the party.

"Jack Hinata it is good you two could make it." said Sakura

"Well we are glad we could come to the party Sakura." said Jack

"So is everything here?" ask Hinata

"Everything is good with us and the children." replied Tsunade

"So how is everything going at home with the two of you?" ask Akiza

"Well everything is going very good at home with us and Yugi and Hanabi." said Hinata

"Well I remember the day Hinata here gave birth to Yugi and Hanabi and you were so happy Jack." said Kushina

"Well I was of course and of course I felt it was only right that our son be name after the great Yugi Motou and our daughter be name after Hinata sister Hanabi." replied Jack

"Well I think those were perfect names for them you two." said Kushina

"Well thank you Kushina." said Hinata

"So what do you two plan on doing after the party?" ask Yukina

"Well we plan on going home and put Yugi and Hanabi to bed and get ready for tomorrow morning when it time for them to open their presents." replied Hinata

"And knowing those two they will wake us up early so they can open them up." said Jack

"Well they are kids Jack and they will be like that around this time of year." said Alexis

"So since you two are here already how about we get the party started." said Sakura

"I think that would be a good idea Sakura." said Hinata

With that they started the party and talk about everything that happen over the last five years to all of them and were looking forward to many more happy years together. Meanwhile outside looking into the window at the happy scene inside were two male figures that were transparent as ghost. One of the men had Tri color hair up in spikes with amethyst eyes and was wearing navy blue pants and jacket with a black t shirt and the the man had slightly spike blond hair with blues wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a light tan jacket with flames on the bottom with black pants and blue ninja sandals with a hidden leaf headband on his forehead. These people were Yugi Motou and the fourth Hokage Arashi that had been given permission to come back as ghost for one night to check on Yusei and the others.

"So what do you think the way Yusei has turn out Arashi?" ask Yugi

"I think he has turn out great Yugi. Better then his old life back in the village as Naruto. So I thank you very much for you and your wife Alexis for taking me son in and raising as your own because he has turn out to be a better man then I could image." replied Arashi

"Well your welcome Arashi. Because if it wasn't for Kyuubi in the first place then me and Alexis would have the chance to have raise Yusei as our son and I am proud of the way he has turn out." said Yugi

"I am proud of the way Yusei has turn out to Yugi. So what do we do now?" ask Arashi

"We will continue to watch over Yusei and the others from heaven and be there for him in spirit for whatever happens to them." replied Yugi

"I think that is a good idea Yugi. From this point on we will watch over Yusei and the others until it is time for them to join us up in heaven." said Arashi

With that they walk away from the window and disappeared into golden sparks of light to watch over Yusei and the other's for all time.

THE End

That's it for the final chapter. So what did you think of Yugi and Arashi coming back as ghost for one night to check on Yusei and everyone else. The reason the final chapter takes place around Christmas time is because it is almost Christmas and I thought it would be the right thing to do it at that time. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's option's on this story. Thank you for reading this story and stay tune for more stories in the future.


End file.
